Child of SaberStryke
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: *Complete* (rating up for some cursing) A young woman comes with the potential to cause a rift 'tween the troopers and destroy the world. RxR! It's good for you!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors... baka Shuu/Kento didn't hold up his end of the bargain. You hear me, Shuu! No sandwich for you! =P  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:**  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke**  
A Miss Chang Po Production 3  
  


~*~ Prologue ~*~  
  
The last thing he remembered was being chased by a band of youjas. He had only gotten so far before they had shot him with an arrow. He slowly reached to his side to find that the arrow and been replaced with cotton bandages. That was not the only thing that had been changed. He was no longer in the forest, but in a shrine of some sort laying on a small, but soft cot.  
Remember the cause for his predicament, he reached to his side and felt around him. His hand soon fell upon a long, thin object, wrapped in cloth - its identity concealed. He let out a sigh of relief and let his hand fall to his side.  
"Where am I?" he voiced aloud. Finding no answer, he forced himself up and walked to the door in hopes of getting a look at his surroundings. Upon reaching the door, he gasped in astonishment.  
The scenery was far more beautiful than anything he was accustomed to. The shrine he was in was surrounded by large, lush red and green leafed trees. The grounds were paved evenly with maroon colored stones and lined with flowers. But, that was not what had caught his attention.  
Standing amidst all this beauty was a young woman. She had pale skin and dark, ebony hair. She wore a brown pants and a white tunic tied with a string. Barefoot she stood in the middle of all this splendor, practicing some sort of sword play. Her clear blue eyes were not focused on him, but fully on the kata she was currently performing.  
Being a master swordsman himself, he was mystified by the grace by which the young woman was performing with.  
"Truly beautiful..." he whispered.  
Finally taking notice of her audience, the young woman turned her heads towards him. She smiled a greeting and started to make her way towards him. Being a gentlmen, he in turn made the attempt to meet her halfway. However, once he took a step forward, the world around him started to spin, forcing him to lean on a nearby pillar for support.  
The young woman let out a gasp and rushed towards him, helping him up. Looking up at her, he could see the concern in her eyes.  
She began to speak to him, but he could not make any sense of the words coming out of her mouth. Was he so weak and delirious that to him she was speaking gibberish, or did he genuinely not understand her?  
"Matte..." he said, "I don't understand what you're saying..."  
The young woman blinked. For a moment he was afraid she didn't understand him either. However, the young woman smiled. "Forgive me," she said. He could understand her now! "For a moment I thought you were European. Gomen nasai."  
He only smiled. "No forgiveness is needed for such a beautiful creature." he said. "I thank you for helping me. I am eternally in your debt."  
"A debt which such a handsome creature such as you need not pay." the young woman returned with a smile.  
'By the Gods, she has a beautiful smile!' he thought to himself. Then, exhaustion began to overtake him once again. "Tell me, where am I?" he asked wearily, feeling incredibly relaxed in the woman's arms.  
"You are in Kyoto, Japan." she answered, helping him to his feet. She was very strong for one so delicate-looking. "We should get you back inside. You need a lot more rest so that you can recuperate... not that I wouldn't mind you staying for a while."  
The rest of her sentence, unfortunately, had gone unheard by him. Fighting off the urge to collapse, he forced himself back towards the entrance of the shrine. Remembering the package he had carried all of this way with him he thought, "Kyoto... gateway to the mortal world... they will never think to look for us here."  
  
~*~ End of Prologue ~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Yes! Yet another fanfic that probably won't be finished for quite some time! ::laughs haughtily:: Don'cha just love it? Believe me, I've got millions more. Anywho, whaddya guys think of this one so far? Love it, hate it, don't care?  
  
Wufei: Why do you even bother to ask? How can they think anything of it when it hasn't even revealed anything about the story yet?  
  
Miss Chang Po: That's good, 'cuz it wasn't supposed to. It's supposed to wet their curiousity.  
  
Wufei: ::quirks and eyebrow::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Keep reading and responding to all my fics, minna! Ja for now!  



	2. Chapter 1: Meet Kiyone Jade

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors... baka Shuu/Kento didn't hold up his end of the bargain. You hear me, Shuu! No sandwich for you! =P  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:**  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke**  
A Miss Chang Po Production 3  
  


All was quiet and peaceful in the Yagyuu household. However, the loud grumbling of Shuu's stomach - which alerted the others to the fact that the clock was soon approaching lunchtime, broke the tranquility.  
      The warrior of justice moaned in overdramatized agony.  
      Touma, who was sitting at the far end of the living room, along with the other troopers, looked up from his book.  "Relax, Shuu," he said.  "I'm sure Nasti knows it's lunchtime."   
       "I know that," Shuu grumbled.  "But she sure is taking her time getting back here."  
       "If you're so hungry, why don't you goin the kitchen and fix something up yourself?" Seiji suggested.   
        "Careful, Seiji," Shin replied.  "The last time that happened, we were all out of food and Nasti was almost out of a house."     
       "Hey, I can't help it if cooking isn'tmy forte." Shuu retorted.          "But we all know eating is." Shin grinned.   
        Shuu only snorted.Just then, the front door flew open, attracting everyone's attention. "Sorry I'm late, minna." Nasuti said as she came in.  "I had to run a few errands and stop at the post office."    
        "Finally she's back!" Shuu exclaimed,jumping out of his seat, making a mad rush for the door.    
        "I guessed you were hungry, Shuu, so there's some hamburgers out in the ca..." Nasuti barely had enough time to finish her sentence as the warrior of justice zoomed past her and out the door.  "Save some for everyone else!"she called after him.  "And while you're out there, you can help me bring in the groceries!"  
       "Nasti-chan, you know as well as I do that not a single one of those grocery bags will make it inside this house if you leave Shuu in charge of them." Ryo said as he walked towards the front door to help with the grocery bags.    
       Nasuti chuckled and tapped herself on the head.  "Silly me," she grinned.  "Here I was thinking those hamburgers would keep him occupied.  So much for wishful thinking, ne?"   
       Ryo laughed and gave her a warm smile as he walked out the door.  Nasuti smiled and watched him go.  It was moments like these that made her love life without enemies or fighting.  Ryo had finally admitted his love to her and although the other guys did not know of their relationship yet, his love for her was all that mattered to her.   
        "Hoi, Nasti-chan, what's this?"  Nasuti was brought out of her reverie to see Seiji bringing in a large, but flat package wrapped in string and brown shipping paper.  
       "To be honest, I'm not sure." Nasuti admitted.  "It's what I picked up from the post office."    
        "Well, let's open it and see what it is!" Shuu exclaimed, reaching for the parcel.   
        "Hold on, Shuu," Ryo said, holding him back.  "It's Nasti's package, so we'll let her open it."   
         Nasuti smiled as Shuu began to pout.  "Let's bring it into the living room, Seiji-kun," she said.  "That way we can all see what it is."   
         "Okay." Seiji agreed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
        With the mysterious package set on the living room table, and the guys gathered all around, Nasuti began to tear away the wrapping concealing the package.   
        "What do you think it could be?" Shuu asked, watching anxiously.   
        "I don't know." Nasuti answered as she pulled away at the wrapping.  "I certainly didn't send for it-oh!"   
        "What is it?" Ryo asked.   
        Once all the wrapping paper was cleared away, the object in question was revealed to be a large frame.  Once Nasuti set it down, it was clear to the others that it was a painting of an old temple resting by a lake as an orange sun set into the horizon.   
        "It's beautiful." Shin awed.  "It is." Nasuti agreed, still staring at the painting in wonder.    
"Who would send you something like this?" Ryo asked, his brows furrowed in curiosity.  
  "I think I know." Nasuti answered, noticing a small envelope tucked at the bottom of the frame. Opening it and taking out the letter inside, she read the following:  
  
_Dear Nasu-chan,   
  
It's been a long time hasn't it?  I hope you like the painting.  I guess   
you could say it's a sample from my stay in Kyoto. I think my impressionism is getting a little better, but I'll leave you to be the judge of that.  
          
I don't mean to beat around the bush somuch, but like I said, it has been a long time.  I know my letters have been few and far between, but at least you know I'm still alive, right?  I've been traveling around a lot and something just feels so right about Japan.  So, after I stop in Hokkaido, I thought I might come to Tokyo to visit…._**  
**  
At this point, Nasuti stopped reading. Glancing at the bottom right corner of the painting, she saw theinitials 'K.D'.  She couldn't believeher eyes.  '_After all this time,could it really be….?'  _Turning backto the letter, she skimmed down to the bottom to read the words, "Your friend always, Kiyone."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
        "So, who's this Kei-yanna, or Kayla person you keep talking about?" Shuu asked.   
        Nasuti, who was rustling through a bunch of old books and boxes, looked up at him and smiled.  "Her name's Kiyone.  Kiyone Jade, she's an old friend of mine.  We practically grew up together."   
        "Really?" Ryo asked.  He was now interested in meeting this childhood friend of hers.   
        "Hai." Nasuti answered, rummaging through the pile of relics again.  "I'm surprised to hear from her though.  It'sbeen a long time since she visited."   
        "How long has it been?" Seiji asked.  
        Nasuti pulled out a picture and heldit out for the others to see.  "This picture was taken the last time she was here." She replied. There were 3 people standing in front of Nasuti's  house.  The oldest of the three was Nasuti's grandfather, Prof. Yagyuu.  With him were standing two young girls.  The taller of the two girls had brownish-red hair and turquoise blew eyes.  The other had striking blue hair and matching eyes.  Both girls were sticking out their tongues and giving victory signs to the camera. Shin stared hard at the red head standing to the Professor's left.    
"Hoi, that one's youisn't it?" he asked.  "You look so cute in this picture!"  
Nasuti blushed. Thinking for a moment, she replied, "This picture was taken a year or so before Arago showed up." She answered.  "I was 16… so, that would make it about 5 years, give or take."   
         "That is a long time." Shin replied.   
         "Well, I can understand why." Nasuti replied.  "You see, Kiyone and I grew up in an orphanage together.  When mygrandfather took me in, Kiyone was still in the orphanage.  That picture was taken when Kiyone had saved up enough money to visit and spend the summer with us."   
         "Was she ever adopted by anyone?" Ryo asked.   
         "I don't think so." Nasuti answeredsadly.  "Eventually, she got into painting and left the orphanage to become an artist  She's been traveling around ever since."   
         "It must be hard to keep in touch." Shin replied.   
         Nasuti managed a smile.  "We manage." She responded.  "I think you guys will like her."   
         Shuu glanced at the photo.  "Well, she certainly is cute." He replied.   
         "That picture is five years old." Seiji pointed out.   
         "I have another picture of her." Nasuti replied, rummaging out another photo. " She sent this one to me during her stay in New York.  That was about a year ago… so she's probably 19 or 20 now."   
         "So, she's younger than you?" Seiji asked.  Mia nodded.  Seiji looked at the picture and smiled.  "You're right, Shuu, she is a looker."   
         Touma, who had been too engrossed inhis book to contribute to the conversation, finally looked up to eye Seiji skeptically.  "Here we go again." He said dryly, looking at the photograph. "Looking to carve another knot in your bedpost?"   
         "Hey, all I said was that she was cute." Seiji protested.   
"You only think that because she's about the same age as you." Touma snorted.  "Not all girls flock to you like a magnet you know."  
"Jealous?" Seiji grinned, causing Touma to set his face in a frown.  "At least I'm not the kind of guy who looks at a trip to the library like it's a hot date."  
Touma snorted. "All your dates come with batteries not included." He shot back.  "You've got the worst taste when it comes to girls, Seiji, and you know it."  
"It's not like a ask for them, they just flock to me for some reason." Seiji protested, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his face.  
"Gee, I wonder why…?"  
"Simmer down you two." Nasuti replied.  "For your information, Kiyone is not an airhead.  In fact, she's very well rounded.  You guys already know that she's an artist; she's very intelligent as well.  She even speaks four different languages." '_I feel like I'mthe host of some cheesy Love Connection show!_' Nasuti thought to herself.   
Touma 'humphed'. "Shuu speaks more than one language, but you don't see him beating off girls with a stick."    
Shuu nodded, but soon realized the meaning behind Touma's words.  "Hey…..!"  
With that, Touma smirked and got up from his seat and walked out of the room before Shuu could hurl a seat cushion at him.  
Seiji smirked. "With an attitude like that, it'll be a cold day before Hashiba Touma snags himself a girl."  
"Be nice, Seiji." Nasuti replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "Here you are, that'll be 550 yen."   
          Touma fished the desired amount of money out of his pants' pocket and handed it to the woman at the counter.  In turn, she handed him the book he had purchased.  (AN: I don't actually know the monetary value in Japan, so I'm guessing…. sue me. =P)            
"Here you are, Hashiba-kun." She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.   
         Touma blinked, since when were the staff getting so friendly?  "Uh… domo arigato…." He squinted to read the name on her ID tag.  "Aino-san. See you next week."  With that he waved and walked out of the store.  The young woman swooned as he left. (AN: Who wouldn't?  We all know Touma's a bishounen.)  
          '_That's it,_' he decided.  '_I have to find another bookstore.  Every time I become a regular at one, girls start flocking in.  There's no way I'm gonna become Seiji._'  Shuddering atthat thought, he promptly stuck his nose into the book as he walked to where he had parked Nasuti's jeep.   
         "A-ano…"  Touma looked up from his book to see a young woman standing in front of him.  She stood a few inches shorter than him, and wore a pair of wide legged khakis, a tight sky-blue t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket.  By the lightness of her aqua green hair and tanned skin, Touma could tell she spent a lot of time outdoors. She looked slightly familiar, but the warrior of firmament just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before.   
'_Probably one of Seiji's ex's._' he told himself.   
However, what seemed to hold his attention the most were her eyes.  They were a clear, crystal blue and seemed to hold an intensity to them to the likes Touma had never seen.  
'_She can't be one of Seiji's,_' he thendecided.  '_She's beautiful!_' But he would never admit that fact to anyone – certainly not to her or Seiji.  
Touma's lack of response seemed to make the woman a little nervous, so she stepped forward, eyeing him closely.  "Moshi-moshi?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  "Daijobu ka?"   
"Nani?" Touma blinked, his face turning a slight shade of pink at the realization of how close she was.  "Gomen ne… Can I help you?" Relieved that he was all right and not certifiable, the young woman smiled brightly.  
'_And she's got a beautiful smile…stop it, stopit, Touma!! You're not a girl-crazy wolf like Seiji!_'  
From a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, the young woman produced a folded up piece of paper and gave it to Touma.  
"What's this?" he asked."I told you, it's a bus schedule." The girl answered.  "I can't quite figure it out though.  I'm trying get out of Shinjuku, but I think I may have missed the last bus."  
Touma didn't particularly like riding the bus, whichis why he often drove into the city.  He took the schedule and glanced down it. "Well, sorry to say, but it doesn't look like another bus will be passing through until another hour or two."  
The girl muttered something in something Touma thought to be either English or French, but he wasn't sure.  He was not fluent in either language. "I would take the train," she then replied, "but that would take me too far out of the way, and I don't really need to go that far anyway."   
"Where is it you're trying to get to?" Touma asked.  "If you don't mind my asking, that is."   
"I'm supposed to be visiting a friend of mine." The young woman answered.  "She lives right outside the city."  
Touma blinked. '_What were the chances…?_' "If it's just outside the city, I could give you a ride."  
The young woman looked him over, trying to see if she could trust him.  '_Well.. what the hell.  For his sake, I hope he doesn't try anything… he's kinda cute._' With that, she smiled.  "Are you sure you don't mind?"   
"Not at all." Touma answered.  '_I must be addicted to that smile ofhers…_' he thought absently to himself. Why else would he offer a ride to some girl he didn't even know?  "By the way, my name is Hashiba Touma.  And you are?"   
The young woman bowed her head slightly.  "A pleasure to meet you, Hashiba Touma." She replied.  "My name is Kiyone Jade."   
  
End of Chapter 1  



	3. Chapter 2: Bonnie and Clyde, Kiyone and ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Troopers. However, Kiyone Jade is mine, so please don't steal her. Or else I'll have to get Wufei on you. ::Wufei gives an 'omae o korosu' look in the background.  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:**  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3**  
**

  
"C'mon,Seiji, pass it here already!"  
          "If you say so, Shuu!  Here it comes!"  
          Four of the Samurai troopers were out in front of the house engaging in a game of Frisbee.  Seiji, who was now in possession of the small orange disc, threw it towards Shuu.  
          "You call that a throw?  I've seen better!" Shuu called as he leapt for the disc, only to miss and fall face first in the grass.  
          "But that's the best fumble I've seen in ages!" Shin replied doubling over in laughter.  
          Shuu got up and spat out grass.  "Har har." He grumbled.   
          "Frisbee, huh?  Wow, I haven't played this in ages."  
          The other troopers looked up to seethe Frisbee fall at the feet of a young woman. She picked it up and balanced it expertly on her finger like a spinning plate.    
Smiling, she then tossed it back to a dumbfounded Shuu.  "This is Yagyuu Nasuti's house, ne?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "Hoi, Nasti-chan!  You've got a visitor!"  
          Nasuti looked up from her workpreparing dinner.  "Hmm… I wonder who that could be-oh!"  Before she could step away to see who it was, two hands covered her eyes.  "Who's this?"  
          No answer.  
          'Who could it be, I wonder?' Nasuti thought to herself.  'Touma's still in town, so it can't be him.  Shuu woul donly come in to complain about being hungry, and Shin would offer to help…Seiji wouldn't play games like this so it has to be…' Nasuti smiled and folded her arms in mock anger.  "Come on, Ryo, I don't have time to play with you right now."  
          "Ooh… Ryo?" a woman's voice answered mockingly, amusement evident in her tone. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
          Blushing, Nasuti turned around to facet he person obviously not her warrior of virtue.  Expecting to find some new foe, she was surprised when she was face to face with the same woman Touma had encountered in the city.  
          "Wow, your face is really red," she grinned.  "This Ryo guy must be your boyfriend then."  
          Nasuti's eyes went wide.  "Kiyone!" she blinked.  "Is that you?"  
          Kiyone's crystalline blue eyes sparkled with amusement.  "I'm certainly not Ryo." She beamed.  
          Nasuti hugged her long timefriend.  "It's so good to see you again, Ki-chan!" she said.  
          "Ditto, Nasu-chan." Kiyone replied.  "It's been way too long."  She then grinned.  "So, who's this Ryo guy?"  
          Nasuti blushed.  "We'll have plenty time to catch up later,"she said, clearing her throat nervously. "In the meantime, I want to you meet the-"  
          "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A new voice replied.  
          Nasuti and Kiyone looked up to seeTouma standing in the doorway of the kitchen.   
          "Oh, Kiyone," Nasuti smiled, as Touma handed her the keys to her jeep.  "Thisis Hashiba Touma, a very good friend of mine."  
          "We've already met." Kiyone replied.  "Hashiba-kun was kind enough to give me a ride here."  
"That was very gentlemanly ofyou, Touma-kun." Nasuti replied.  Touma blushed.  
  "Uh, it was no trouble atall." He replied.  "I'll be outside with the other guys." With that he exited the room.  
          "Other guys?" Kiyone asked.  "You runnin' some sort of male brothel here? It has been too long…."  
          "Come on," Nasuti frowned at her in mock anger. "I'll round them up while you get settled in and then I'll introduce them to you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "You guys are going to like Kiyone." Nasuti said excitedly as she and the others sat inthe living room waiting for her to come down. "She's a really nice girl."  
          "What's she like?" Seiji asked casually.  
          Nasutithought for a moment.  "Now that I think about it, she's probably a little bit of each of you rolled up into one person.  She likes to travel, and she also likes to try new things.  She playsa lot of sports and does a little judo I think.  She even fences."  
          "Fences?"   
          "Both my parents were really into it, so I thought I'd give it a try, too." Kiyone replied as she walked into the room with her arms behind her back.  She was wearing the same outfit as before minus the jacket.  Printed on her shirt was the word 'Moonie' in bold, silver letters. (AN: I'm always going to be a Sailor Moon fan, I can't help it).  On her feet she wore fuzzy, dark blue slippers.  
          Nasuti got up from her seat and walked over to introduce her friend.  "Minna, this is the girl I was telling you about," she replied.  She then went onto introduce the troopers from right to left. "Ki-chan, these are my roommates and close friends, Mouri Shin, Shuu Rei Faun, Sanada Ryo…"  
          "Oh, so _you're _Ryo," Kiyone interrupted.  Ryo gaveNasuti a quizzical look, who only blushed.  
          Nasuti cleared her throat, "Continuing on… after Ryo is Date Seiji, and Hashiba Touma, who you've already met."  
          The other troopers stared at Touma, who held up his hands in defense and replied, "I gave her a ride here."  They returned it with a 'we'll talk to you later' look.  
          "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Kiyone said. "I hope to get to know you guys better, seeing since you're all friends of Nasu-chan."  
          "Any friendof Nasti-chan is a friend of ours." Shin smiled politely.  Kiyone smiled back in return.  
          "How long do you plan on staying, Jade-san?" Ryo asked.  
          "You can call me Kiyone if you want, or Jade is just fine." Kiyone answered.  "I do plan on staying in Japan for a while, but I'll stay as long as Nasu-chan can stand me."  
          "Which will be a while." Nasuti grinned.  "It's been such a long time since you were here. We've got so much to catch up on."  
          "You'll have to tell us more about yourself, Kiyone." Seiji replied.  
          "Hai," Ryoa greed, grinning.  "I think I wanna know more about Nasuti's child hood partner in crime."  
          "Ryo!" Nasuti exclaimed.  
          Kiyone laughed.  "Oh yeah, we did get into a whole lot of trouble when we were kids. I remember that one time…"  
          "Kiyone, don't you dare!" Nasuti exclaimed, clamping a hand over Kiyone's mouth.  The troopers laughed.  
          "Ah, it appears as though our Nasti-chan was a little trouble maker." Shin quipped.  
          "Of course not!" Nasuti stammered.  "I never got into trouble.  Kiyone was the mischief maker."  
          "Oh, don't try to blame it all on me." Kiyone said. "You know you were far from little Miss Angel, Nasu-chan."  
          While Kiyone began to tarnish what the troopers thought to be Nasuti's perfect childhood record, Byauken trotted into the room and sat down at Ryo's feet.  
          "And then there was the time – what in the world…?" Kiyone trailed off as she set eyes on Byauken.  
          Byauken, who had just realized Kiyone was in the room, stared at her intently.  
          "Don't mind Byauken," Ryo replied.  "He won't hurt you."  
          "Oh, I'mnot afraid of him." Kiyone replied, stooping down to get a closer look at the tiger.  "It's just I've never seen a tiger so big… I don't think…" Somewhere, in the shadows of her memory, Kiyone could see the silhouette of a large tiger with glowing yellow eyes.  Shaking the image out of her head, she gently scratched behind Byauken's ears. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful, Byauken-san?"  Byauken purred in response.  
          "I think he likes you." Ryo smiled.  
          Kiyonecontinued to scratch behind the white tiger's ear.  "I think I just got the perfect idea for something…" Kiyone said aloud.  "Do you mind if I do some sketches of you, Byauken-san?"  
          Byauken sat up at her and continued to look at her with the same expression on his face.  
          "I'll take that as a yes." Kiyone replied.  "Do you mind, Nasu-chan?  It won't take but a minute."  
          "Ah, you'll have to ask Ryo." Nasuti replied. Kiyone turned her gaze towards the warrior of virtue.  
          "If it's all right with Byauken, then it's all right with me." Ryo answered.  Byauken snorted.    
"Well, with you occupied, I'll atleast have the chance to deny all that stuff you told the guys about me."  
          Kiyone stuck out her tongue.  
          "You don'thave a thing against other people watching you draw, do you, Kiyone?" Seiji asked.  
          "No, notreally." Kiyone answered.  
  
(AN: She's lying!  Actually... not really… Personally, it weirds me out when people just stare at me... I hate being stared at... but I really don't mind when people watch me draw... seeing since I do it so often... but then again, we weren't really talking about me, were we? )   
  
          "Do you mind if I watch you…?  Draw that is."  
          "Uh… sure." Kiyone answered.  She then grinned, turning her attentions back towards the white tiger.  "Stay right there, Byauken-san, let me go get my stuff and we'll find a good spot to sketch you." With that, she turned on her heels and ran upthe stairs.  
          "So, what do you guys think?" Nasuti asked once Kiyone had left the room.  
          "She's seems really nice to me." Shin replied. "You two get along really well."  
          "We grew up together." Nasuti answered.  "We were like the sisters each other never had."  
          Ryo grinned.  "Kiyone's more like your evil twin than your sister.  You two must've wreaked a lot of havoc when you were little."  
          "It's not like we had much else to do." Nasuti shrugged with a smile.  "But Kiyone was the mastermind behind everything.  She always had a way of getting us into trouble."  
          "And you always had a way of getting us out of it again." Kiyone replied as she re-entered the room.  "None of the nuns in the orphanage could resist Nasuti's charms."  
          "I don't blame them." Ryo said softly, earning questioning glances from the other guys.  
          Byauken stretched and yawned, revealing his big sharp teeth and claws.  
          "Well, Byauken-san, you're certainly nothing like the average housecat." Kiyone said, patting the tiger's flanks.  "How about we go outside for some better light?"  
          Seemingly enjoying the attention he was getting from the young woman, Byauken obliged and headed towards the door, Kiyone behind him.  
          "Coming, Date-san?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder back at Seiji.  
          "Right behind you." Seiji said with agrin, holding the door open for her and Byauken as they all stepped outside.  
          "There he goes, flirting-mode has been activated." Touma said disdainfully, looking up from his book.  
          "What'sa matter, Touma?" Shuu grinned.  "Mad 'cause you didn't get to her first?"  
          "Shuu!" Nasuti said in surprise.  Shuu grinned mischievously.  
          "What've you got against Seiji being nice to Kiyone-san?" Shin asked.  
          "He's not 'being nice' to her." Touma replied.  "He's trying to flirt with her.  And what's worse, he's only doing it because he can."  
          "Well, girls naturally seem to flock to Seiji…" Nasuti pointed out.  "So, of course Seiji would be a bit of a Casanova." Touma raised an eyebrow at this.  "Okay, he's a playboy, a player…however you want to put it… but believe me, he can lay it on as thick as he wants to, but Kiyone's not going to fall for it that easily."  Touma looked a little less concerned.  
          "Oh, so that's what this is about." Shuu grinned.  "You've got a crush on her and you're mad at Seiji because he made a move first."  
          "That's not it at all!" Touma protested.  "You can't get a crush on someone you just met.  I don't even know her at all."  
          "Well, if you don't know her, why'd you give her a ride here?" Shin asked.  
          "She needed a ride and since I figured it wasn't too far out of the way…" Touma began, flustered, "It's called being courteous!  What's wrong with that?"  
          "As I recall, Courtesy is Seiji's department." Nasuti said coyly.  Touma gave her a 'not funny' look, grabbed his book and walked out of the room.    
  
End of Chapter 2  
  



	4. Chapter 3: A Girl Like the Wind

**Disclaimer:** We all know that none of us own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, ne? (though we all wish we did, right?) So, let's not dwell on that fact and depress ourselves. =P**  
**

  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3**  
**

  
"Allright, Byauken-san, I need you to try and keep as still as possible, ne?" Kiyone said, positioning herself so that she could get a clear view of Byauken.  
          Byauken shook his head and sat on his haunches, a determined looking expression on his face.  
          "He looks good like that." Seiji said.  
          Kiyone nodded.  "Sort of proud, majestic… like a warrior." She mused.  
          'You've no idea…' Seiji thought to himself as he watched Kiyone set up her tools. "You know, I'm surprised."  
          "Surprised at what?" Kiyone asked, sharpening a pencil.  
          "At how compliant Byauken is being." Seiji replied.  "He isn't exactly tame you know.  Aren't you afraid of him at all?"  
          "No, not really." Kiyone answered.  "Sanada-kun said he wouldn't hurt me, so what reason should I have to fear him?"  She took out a sketchbook and turned to a blank page.  "Are you afraid of him?"  
          "Not at all." Seiji answered.  "I've been around him for years.  I just find it weird at how he's acting around you.  It's sorta like how he acts around Ryo, it's like he knows you enough to trust you completely."  
          Kiyone contemplated all of this as she began her preliminary sketch.  "Maybe he senses no animosity from me… or something... I don't really know." She admitted.  "Though, to be honest, I think I feel the same way towards him. Funny, isn't it?"  
          Seiji nodded absently, watching her intently.  There was something about her.  His senses were telling him that much.  Any girl who could get in a car with Touma and not somehow piss him off before the ride was over was certainly something else.  And Byauken was acting like a regular house cat around her?  There was certainly more to this girl than meets the eye, and Seiji was determined to find out what it was.  
          For a short period of time, the only thing that could be heard was Kiyone's pencil gliding over the paper.  
          Seiji looked at her book and could seet he beginnings of Byauken's face.  It was almost as if the tiger was actually sitting on the paper staring back up at him.  
          "You truly are a talented artist, Jade-san." Seiji said, leaning closer to get a better look at the drawing.  "You really captured Byauken's expression perfectly."   
          "Arigato, Date-kun." Kiyone answered.    
Glancing up from the paper to look at her, Seiji could see a faint blush starting to creep up her face.  Grinning, he replied, "You can call me Seiji if you want."  
Regaining her composure, Kiyone returned with, "Then you can call me Kiyone.  San is way tooformal for someone like me."  
"Oh, why is that?" Seiji asked.  
Kiyone shrugged. "I suppose it's just because of the way I am." She answered.  "In case you haven't noticed, Nasuti and I are complete opposites.  She's sorta quiet and composed; I'm loud and rowdy. She likes to plan everything while I sorta take everything as it comes.  In a way I sort of go like the wind goes."  
          "You sound a lot like Ryo." Seiji replied.  
          "Hmm," Kiyone replied.  "Tell, me, are Nasuti and Sanada-kun a couple?"  
          "To be quite honest, we think they are, but they haven't quite come out and announced it." Seiji replied.  "Though it's kind of obvious, don't you think?"  
          Kiyone nodded absently.  "It must be nice." She said softly.  
          "Nani?" Seiji asked.  
          Just then, the back door opened, causing to Kiyone to jump, scattering all of her art tools all over the patio.  Touma walked out and looked up them quizzically.  
          "What are you two doing?" he asked.  
          "I might ask you the same thing." Seiji answered. "You nearly scared Kiyone out of her wits."  
          "No, it's okay, really." Kiyone replied, on her knees, trying to pick up everything she had dropped.  "I guess I spaced out a bit and got a little startled.  Happens all the time."  
          "Let me help you with that." Touma began, stooping down to help her.  
          "No, let **me**." Seiji interrupted, kneeling down at her side, earning a glare from Touma.  
          "No, it's okay, guys, I've got it." Kiyone answered, though she was completely unaware of the staring war going on between the two warriors above her.  
          Using the mental link that all of the troopers shared, Touma spoke to Seiji, anger evident in his mental tone.  
          ("Just what did you think you were doing?") Touma asked.  
          ("I was just talking to her.") Seiji answered.  ("What's your problem?")  
          ("My problem is you having to glomp onto every girl you see like she's a piece of meat.") Touma replied.  ("Do you only have one thing on your mind?")  
          Seiji rose to his feet.  ("I was **just **talking to her!") He said angrily.  
          By this point, the other troopers had heard the 'conversation' going on   
outside between the warrior of courtesy and the warrior of intellect. Ryo, being the leader, came to investigate.  (AN:Confidentially, they pulled straws and Ryo got the short one. ^_~)  
          "Hoi, what are you guys doing out here?" he asked as he stepped outside onto the porch.  
          Kiyone, who had gathered her things on her own, set them back in their proper place and looked up.  "Oh, Seiji and Hashiba-kun were helping me clean up my stuff." she answered.  "I guess I got a little bit clumsy when Hashiba-kun startled me."  
          "You don't have to call me Hashiba-kun," Touma replied, scratching the back of his head bashfully.  "It makes me sound more important than I actually am."  
          "Well, you are important," Kiyone said.  "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know how I would have made it here to meet all you guys.  That makes you my hero." With that, she absently gave him a kiss.  Touma's face when completely blank.  
          "What was that for?" Seiji asked, frowning at Touma.  
          "Like I said," Kiyone answered, her gaze still on Touma, "I go like the wind goes. But I really can't thank you enough, Touma-san."  
          "Uhm… it was no problem.. really…" Touma managed to say after the initial shock wore off.  Seiji frowned at him even more.  
          "Ahem."  Everyone turned their attention towards Shin, who was standing at the door in an apron.  "Dinner's ready, minna, so I suggest you guys come in before it gets cold."  
          Shuu's voice could be heard from inside.  "Woo hoo!  Food, here I come!"  
          A large sweat drop was visible on Shin's forehead.  "You guys really might want to hurry." he sighed.  
          "Don't worry, Shin," Ryo replied, "Nasuti will hold him off as long as she can."  
          Shin nodded with a chuckle.  Glancing at Seiji and Touma, he could almost see the storm clouds of war forming over their heads. Putting a cheerful smile on his face, he turned to Seiji and said, "Seiji, you've got kitchen duty today, ne?" he asked.  "Do you think you could help me set the table?"  He almost laughed out loud when he saw the look on the warrior of courtesy's face.  
          "I could help if you want, Mouri-kun."Kiyone offered.  
          "Shin.  You're the guest here, we don't plan on putting you to work anytime soon." Shin replied with a smile. "Besides, Nasuti would have my head if we did."  
          Kiyone was about to object, but Seiji interrupted.  "No, it's all right, Kiyone, I've got it." After casting a final dirty look at Touma, he walked into the house.  
          ("That was close.") Shin thought.  
          ("You're telling me.") Ryo sighed mentally.  ("10 bucks they're going to duke it out before this is resolved…") He couldn't help but chuckle when the warrior of trust cast him a disapproving glare.  "Well, how about we head in, Shin?" he asked.  
          "Good idea," Shin replied.  "It's getting kind of cold out here."  He turned to Kiyone and Touma.  "Are you guys coming?"  
          "I think I'm gonna chill out here for a while." Touma answered.  'I really need to clear my head and figure out what's going on…'  
          "Kiyone?"  
          "Oh, I'll be in in a few." she answered.  "I'm just going to finish up this sketch."  
          Ryo and Shin looked at each other, shrugged, and then walked back into the house. Once they were inside, Touma ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
          'What's gotten into me?' he asked himself.  Remembering that he wasn't alone, he looked down at his company.  
          Kiyone, seated on the steps with her sketchbook in her lap, was completely immersed in her work.  It seemed that she was oblivious to the fact that Touma was behind her and that Byauken now had his head rested at her feet.  
          Sighing in resignation, Touma sat down next to her, glancing at her work.  "You drew Byauken like you know him." he said.  
          "Nani?" Kiyone asked, surprised that he was still there.  
          "I said you drew Byauken like you know him." Touma repeated.  "You know, how you would draw a parent or sibling? Like you know all their features from memory, even though you're looking at them right in front of you."  
          Kiyone shrugged.  "I don't have any parents or siblings," she said nonchalantly, "so I wouldn't know anything about that."  
          Touma winced.  'Good one, Hashiba,' he said, mentally slapping himself.  'What a way to start a conversation.'  "Gomen," he said.  
          Kiyone turned and smiled at him.  "It's not your fault." she said.  "It's been such a long time… I don't even let it bother me anymore."  
          Touma could tell she was lying, be he decided not to dwell on it.  He noticed that Kiyone was starting to shiver. Forever the gentleman, he took off the jacket he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders. She briefly flashed him a smile of gratitude and went back to her sketch. "I see what you mean." he said absently.  "After awhile you just accept it."  
          Kiyone looked up at him.  "Your parents are dead?"  
          Touma blinked.  "Oh, no…" he said, abashed, "Sorry, my parents are divorced.  Haven't talked to either of them in years."  
          "Sorry to hear that."  
          "Not your fault.  Like you said, I don't let it bother me anymore."  
          There was silence for a few moments.  Only Kiyone's pencil could be heard as she began shading in the light and dark tones of Byauken's coat.  
          "Were you ever adopted by anyone?" Touma asked, breaking the silence.  
          Kiyone stopped and looked up.  'He really wants to know about me, doesn't he?' she thought to herself.  Luckily, it was dark so Touma could not see the blush starting to creep up her face. "No," she answered.  "I didn't want to be either."  
          "Why not?"  
          Kiyone just shrugged.  'Not now,' she thought.  'Not yet.'  
          Noting her silence, Touma let out a shaky laugh.  "Sorry about that," he said.  "I'm being nosy."  
          "No, it's all right." Kiyone answered.  "I travel around a lot, so I'm just not used to someone wanting to know so much about me."  
          "Well, what's it like?  Traveling all over like that?"  
          "It's fun, actually." Kiyone answered.  Closing her eyes, she then replied, "I go wherever the wind takes me." Opening them again, she looked up at the sky.  "Though it gets lonely sometimes.  You guys are lucky."    
          "We are?"  
          Leaning back and pillowing her head in her arms, Kiyone answered, "Yeah, you and Nasuti and the guys… you all have each other.  You guys are like one big family."  
          "You and Nasuti are like family aren'tyou?" Touma asked softly.  "I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying here.  You could make this place your home."  
          Kiyone chuckled.  "And be one of the guys?" she asked.  "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
          'You've no idea…' Touma thought tohimself.  He mentally slapped himself again.  'What am I doing?  I can't keep thinking like this…'  
          "Touma?  Touma?"  Touma blinked and looked up to see Kiyone inches away from him, a concerned look on her face.  
          "Na-nani?" he asked, glad that she couldn't see how red his face was.    
          "Deja vu." she said.  "Are you all right? You spaced out there for a second…"  
          "S-sorry…" he replied.  'Something about you does that to me…' he thought.  'Is it your eyes….?'  "Did you want to ask me something?"  
          Kiyone shook her head and smiled.  "No, it's just that it was getting kind of cold.  I was going to go back inside, are you coming?"  
          "Nah, you go ahead."  
          "Okay, I'll see you later then."  
          "I hope so." 'Aaaaughhh!  I said that out loud!!'  
          A light chuckle could be heard from Kiyone as she walked into the house.    
          A few moments later, Touma let out an exasperated sigh and slumped down on the step. "What's with me?" he asked aloud. "I barely know her!  What is it about her that makes me this way?" He looked over at Byauken, who was still seated at the bottom of the steps.  "Can you tell me, huh?"  
          The white tiger gave him only a cryptic look and a big yawn full of sharp tiger teeth.  
          Touma frowned in frustration.  "Yeah, thanks.  You're a lot of help." he said. "But you're under the same spell, aren't you?  Or do you know more about her than you're letting on?"  
          Byauken only sat up, snorted, and walked into the house, leaving Touma to ponder his dilemma.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Waahhh! My first day of Summer Vacation!! I am bored out of my mind!  
  
Wufei: Then stop whining and find something constructive (or in my case, destructive) to do.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::pouts:: What do you think I'm doing? ::sighs in frustration:: For those of you who are waiting for Boys Meet Girls, ::gets down on the floor and bows her head:: I'm really really really sorry! Don't you know when you get a lot of ideas for fics but then they all sorta get jumbled together? I am completely stumped on Boys Meet Girls.   
  
Wufei: What a shocking development.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::takes a large mallet out of her pocket:: (how did it fit there? Ask Akane Tendou) Silence! ::takes a swing at him::  
  
Wufei: ::blinks and ducks just in the knick of time::   
  
Miss Chang Po: Anyway, ::leans on the mallet like a cane:: if any of you out there have any suggestions for what you would like to see? Please, please, please send them my way. My email address is MsEclipz84@aol.com. I really really appreciate this. Thanks for reading and being so patient. Ja for now!  



	5. Chapter 4: A Troubled Soul

Disclaimer: ::grumbles something incoherent about not owning Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
  


Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3**  
**

  
"Let's see now… double slash, x, y, enter, capital f, slash, s, return, double slash, exclamation point, question mark." Nasuti sat back and reviewed her work.  "I wonder if I'll ever be able to decipher all these codes." she said aloud.  
          "Hard at work as usual." Nasuti turned around to see Kiyone standing at the door of the study.  "Some things will never change."  
          "I suppose not." Nasuti replied with a laugh.  "How'd your sketch come out?"  
          "Pretty good." Kiyone answered.  "I was thinking about using it for another art piece, but I haven't decided what kind of medium to use."  
          "I'm sure you'll think of something."Nasuti smiled reassuringly.  "You always do."  Kiyone responded with a bow.  Nasuti took notice of the oversized jacket her friend was wearing.  "Where'd you get that?" she asked.  
          "Oh!" Kiyone blushed, realizing she was still wearing Touma's jacket.  "It'sTouma-kun's jacket.  He let me wear it when it got too cold outside.  I guess I forgot to give it back to him."  
          "Funny," Nasuti smiled, resting her chin on her fist, "Touma is being awfully nice to you.  Giving you a ride here, offering you his jacket.  He must really like you."  
          "Like me?" Kiyone blinked.  "What makes you say that?"  
          "Well, I don't know," Nasuti answered.  "He certainly hasn't been himself since you got here.  He usually goes out of his way to avoid women."  
          "Is he…?"  
          "Kiyone!"  
          "I was just asking."  
          "No, it's just that Touma focuses more on academics than anything else." Nasuti replied.  "Believe me, if he really wanted to, he'd be beating off girls with a stick." Kiyone visibly frowned at this. Nasuti laughed.    
          "You really thinks he likes me?" Kiyone asked.  
          Nasuti nodded.  "It would explain why he's acting the way he is." she answered.  "If I didn't know any better, I think Seiji likes you, too."  
          "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
          "Well, with Seiji, it's hard to tell sometimes." Nasuti replied.  "Seiji's a bit of a playboy.  He flirts with a lot of girls but usually loses interest after a while."  
          Kiyone slumped down in a chair next to Nasuti's desk.    
          "Don't look so ecstatic." Nasuti grinned.  "Most girls would flip to have two cute guys interested in her."  
          "That's not funny, Nasu-chan." Kiyone replied.  "You know me, I don't have time for stuff like that."  
          "Still think that nobody's as good as Him?" Nasuti asked quietly.  
          Kiyone looked up at the older woman.  "I **know **that no one is as good as Him." she corrected firmly. "And no one ever will be."  
          Nasuti glanced over at a picture of the two of them that sat upon her computer's monitor.  "How long has it been, Ki-chan?" she asked.  "13…14 years since he…?"  
          Nasuti trailed off when Kiyone averted her gaze to the window.  
          "Kiyone," Nasuti replied.  "I know you just got here and all, and I don't want to bring back old memories, but…"  
          "You're saying I should let go of the past?" Kiyone finished, looking back at her. Nasuti nodded.  "I know." Kiyone glanced at the picture sitting on the monitor. It was the same picture Nasuti had showed the troopers earlier.  "I still have the letter you sent me telling me that oji-sama (grandfather) had died." Nasuti's eyes widened at this. "I refused to come to the funeral. I didn't want to believe that he was gone.  We both thought he would live forever, right?  But to be taken by a heart attack…? It just didn't seem right."  
          Nasuti lowered her eyes at this.  It wasn't as if she could have told Kiyone the truth.  That her grandfather had died from being possessed by one of Arago's youjas.   
  
(AN: You all remember that episode, right? The one where Sekmet/Naaza confronted Ryo and co. at Prof. Yagyuu's university?)  
  
As much as her grandfather's death had hurt her, Nasuti did not want to face all the questions by explaining what had really happened.  Therefore, she had lied to cover up the truth.  
          Kiyone went on, "You know, Oji-sama offered to take me in."  
          "He did?" Nasuti asked.  "Then why didn't…?"  
          Kiyone shrugged.  "I didn't want to be taken in by anyone." she answered.  "I didn't want anyone to replace the ones I had lost.  It hurt too much."  
          "Kiyone…" Nasuti said softly.  
          Kiyone turned to her friend with an impish grin on her face.  "Would you listen to me?" she laughed.  "I sound all deep and depressed.  This isn't like me at all."  
          Nasuti sighed.  This was Kiyone all right.  On the outside she was bright and cheerful, but on the inside, there lay a deeply troubled soul.  Though they were close friends, to this day Nasuti did not know what had caused Kiyone to be hurt so deeply. 'What will it take for her to really open up?'  
          Kiyone yawned slightly and glanced at her watch.  It read 11:45 p.m. "Wow, check out the time." she said aloud. "You planning on pullin' an all-nighter?"  
          "I do every once in a while." Nasuti smiled.  "I've got a lot of work to finish."  
          "What do you have there?" Kiyone asked.  
          "Oh, nothing much.  Just cataloguing some information from Oji-sama's notes." Nasuti answered. "You remember his old research, right?"  
          "Oh yeah," Kiyone replied, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  "About swords, and ancient armor and stuff like that, ne?" Nasuti nodded.  "You're interested in that stuff?"  
          "I guess you could say that." Nasuti smiled knowingly.  "To each his own, I suppose?" Kiyone gave her a sleepy smile. "It looks as though all those travel miles are starting to catch up toyou, Ki-chan." she then replied.  "Why don't you go to bed?"  
          Kiyone yawned.  "Are you going to be all right here by yourself?"  
          Nasuti nodded.  "Byauken's still awake, and I'm sure Ryo will be down to pry me away from the computer soon."  
          Kiyone was about to say something, but deciding to save it for tomorrow, smiled and said, "I'll see you in the morning then."  
          Nasuti smiled.  "Oyasuminasai." (Good night)  With that, she went back to her work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          The place she found herself could only be described as a void.  There was no darkness, no light.  Nor was there any heat or cold.  It was if she was in emptiness itself.  
          'Where am I?' Kiyone asked herself.  'What kind of freaky dream is this?'  Her question went unanswered as she floated aimlessly with no destination through the void.  She tried identifying her surroundings, but there was nothing for as far as she could see. 'An endless void, how original.' she thought dryly.  'This isn't the dream where I keep falling for all eternity, is it?'    
Once again her question went unanswered.  However, instead of getting only silence, this time she heard a low grumbling sound.  Kiyone looked up to see the silhouette of a large tiger with glowing yellow eyes.  The same tiger she had envisioned upon meeting Byauken.  
"Who are you?" she asked aloud.    
The tiger's eyes briefly acknowledged her before the beast itself turned to walk away.  
"Wait, don't go!" Kiyone called out.  "Who are you?"  She tried running after the tiger for a few paces, but as she tried to run, it seemed as though she got further and further away.  "What is going on here?"  Using all her strength, she made a great effort to reach the animal with one big leap. It seemed she was getting to close to reaching the tiger, but when her feet touched the ground again, she found herself in an entirely different place.  
She was in a cave of sorts.  It was dark, dank and cold, and Kiyone could see water dripping from the stalactites as she wove her way around the stalagmites protruding out of the cave's floor.  
"This is definitely not my falling dream." she mused aloud.  With no particular destination in mind, Kiyone satisfied herself with merely following the path of a soft breeze that wafted through the cavern.  After walking for several minutes, Kiyone could make out the faint sound of metal clashing against metal.  "Someone else is here!" she exclaimed.  She took off running, following the sound until it got louder and louder.  She found herself standing at the edge of a large cavern.  Standing several feet from her was the same glowing-eyed tiger. "Oh, it's you again."  
The tiger bowed its head at her and then turned its attention towards something in the center of the cavern.  Kiyone followed its gaze until she discovered the origin of the metal sound. In the center of the cavern, six figures zipped around each other.  
        "What's this?" she asked, turning to the tiger.  Realizing that she would get no answer from the tiger, she turned back to the figures.  Like she had noted before, there were six of them.  All of the figures donned armor of different colors.  It seemed that five of the others were fighting the sixth figure.  
          "Five on one isn't fair odds." she said in disgust.  She gasped when one of the five figures took a swing at his opponent with a long sword.  The sword came in contact with the armored warrior, sending him colliding with a large stalagmite.  Kiyone immediately rushed to his side to check his injuries.  "Hoi, daijobu ka?" she asked, lifting him up.  (Hey, areyou okay?)  
          The warrior wore a helmet hiding his features, but Kiyone could see his eyes through the faceplate.  His blue eyes seemed glow.  
          "It's you…" the warrior spoke slowly, bringing up a gloved hand to touch her face.  
          "You shouldn't move," Kiyone tried to caution.  However, his voice struck a chord in her memory.  "I know you…"  
          "Hoi!" a gruff voice called, forcing Kiyone to turn around.  The other five armored warriors now surrounded them. Kiyone had no idea who they were or why they were fighting, but she felt somehow threatened by them.  The armor they wore looked dark and evil, as if it had a mind of its own.  
          "Who are you?" Kiyone asked, standing up in front of the fallen warrior, spreading her arms out wide in a protective gesture.  "What are you for that matter?  You all, who fight by such dishonorable means, call yourselves warriors? Why don't you just leave him alone?"  
          The five warriors looked at her with glowing eyes and laughed menacingly. Fear started to grip Kiyone but she dare not show it.  She continued to stand her ground.  She could not let anyone hurt him.  
          "Iie, child," the wounded warrior rasped.  "Escape…"   
"You should listen to him." the leader of the five growled.  "This is none of your business.  He has something that belongs to us."  
"Now if you don't want to share his fate, I suggest you leave." another replied.    
Kiyone continued to stand her ground.  She could not let anyone hurt him.  
          "Humph," the leader snickered.  "She's got guts.  Show her what we do to gutsy girls."  
          One of the five snickered and stepped forward.  The archer of the group, Kiyone noted, prepared to finish her off.  
          'If you don't move, you'll die you know.' a voice in her head told her.  
          'I'm not moving.' she told herself.  'I can't move.  I won't let them hurt him.'  
          The archer let out a sick laugh.  "Sayonara!" he bellowed as he let loose thearrow.  
          Kiyone prepared herself for the final blow, but found herself roughly pushed aside as the arrow zipped past her and found its mark.  
          The warrior she was determined to protect grunted and dropped to the ground, gripping the arrow that was lodged through his chest.  
          "No, no!" Kiyone cried out, rushing to his side.    
"You're… as beautiful as ever…" the warrior whispered, tracing a hand across her face. "I'll remember you this way…always…"  
"You can't go! You have to stay!  You'd promised you'd stay!"  Kiyone cried, hugging him tightly, though she had no idea why she was acting this way.  Did she know this person?  
          "G-gomen gozaimas…" he said before his head drooped to the side and his body went limp.  
          Kiyone gasped.  She could hear the tiger's mournful howl in the background.  Only then was she aware of the five dark warriors turning on her.  
          "He's right about one thing…" the archer sneered.  "You are a pretty thing."  
          Kiyone got up and backed away as far as she could until she reached the wall of the cavern.  The warriors were still closing in on her.  "No," she said fearfully.  "Just stay away from me.  Don't come anywhere near me!"  She could only scream as her pleas went unheard.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hey, minna, I'm still alive!  
  
Wufei: ::mutters under his breath:: Unfortunately...  
  
Miss Chang Po: Summer sure is getting into full swing, isn't it? It's incredibly hot where I am!  
  
Wufei: Only the weak get hot.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Right... ::grins as he wipes sweat from his forehead:: Anyway, I hope you guys are still reading out there. I'm sorry for the delay, but after this week, I really won't have any time to write at all. I'm going to summer college. (Five weeks away from my god-awful family! YES!!) ::clears her throat:: However, while I'm gone, please feel free to continue reading and reviewing my fics. And for those of you still waiting for more 'Boys Meet Girls', it's official: I have Writer's Block.  
  
Wufei: Say it ain't so.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::doesn't catch his sarcasm:: I know! If you guys have any suggestions, any ideas, requests, anything at all that you'd like to see... please, please, please (I'm begging here!) send them my way! I'd be grateful for any help!  
  
Wufei: Hmph. Only the weak beg.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::growls chucks her mouse at him:: =[


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast of Champions

Disclaimer: ::grumbles something incoherent about not owning Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
  


Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3**  
**

  
"No..!  No!" Kiyone's voice could be heard throughout the entire household.  "Stay away!  Just stay away from me!!"  
          Touma, who had heard her screams, rushed to her room.  Not wanting to barge in and startle her, he banged on the door.  "Kiyone-san, are you okay?" he called, concern in his voice. "Answer me!"  
          "No… please, just leave me alone!" Kiyone cried, thrashing about in her bed. Sitting up in her bed, she screamed. "No!!"  Looking at her surroundings, she realized that she was no longer in the cave. The warriors were gone, as was the tiger.  'It was all a dream…' she assured herself, as she took a deep breath to calm herself.  
   "Kiyone!  Are you all right in there?"  
          Kiyone blinked and looked at the door.  "Touma-kun?" she got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it to find the blue-haired warrior of intellect staring at her in unmasked concern.  
          "Kiyone…" Touma stared at her.  Her aqua green hair hung loose at her shoulders.  She wore a big, loose, black T-shirt that read 'Shinigami' in purple letters along with black shorts.  "Uh... are you okay, I thought I heard you screaming."  
          Kiyone flinched, remembering the dream.  Running a hand through her hair,she let out a shaky sigh.  "I… I had a really bad dream…" she answered, still shaking visibly.  
          "Are you going to be okay?" Touma asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
         "Ahhh…." Kiyone could only blush and stare at Touma's hand.  
          Touma noticed this and pulled his hand back, blushing also.  "Uh, gomen." he replied.  
          "It's okay…" Kiyone replied, remembering what Nasuti had told her the night before.  
          Touma smiled a little.  
Kiyone couldn't help but smile back in return.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "The house is so empty compared to yesterday," Kiyone noted.  "Where is everyone?"  
          "I think this'll answer your question." Touma answered, noticing a note posted on the refrigerator.  Pulling it off, he read it aloud.   
  
**Went into town for grocery shopping.  Be back in a couple of hours.  
~ Nasuti           **  
  
          Touma blinked at the note, and blinked again.  Nasuti had gone out shopping.  Which meant that Shin probably went along to help.  Ryo probably went along to be with Nasuti.  Shuu most likely went so that he could pick out any snacks he wanted.  Seiji, well, Seiji wasn't here, so he must have gone along so that he could go into town. Which meant that Touma was alone. He was alone in the house with Kiyone.  
         "What are we talking about when we say a couple of hours?" Touma looked up at Kiyone who was now seated at the kitchen counter.  
         Touma shrugged.  "Depends." he answered.  "Food goes fast in this place.  And Nasuti will probably be bringing back alot of stuff assuming Shuu went along for the ride."  
         "So basically you're saying it'll take a while." Kiyone chuckled.  "Looks like we're on our own then." she said with a smile.  
          Touma nodded numbly.  "Hai…" he answered.  'God, your smile…it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen…'  
          "Um… arigato."  
          "Huh?" Touma replied, brought out of his reverie.  
          "I said thanks." Kiyone answered.  
          "For what?"  
          "I don't know, for just being here, I guess." Kiyone replied.  "I was really shaken up by that dream."  
          "Do you think it meant something?"Touma asked.  
          Kiyone shrugged.  She didn't know, nor did she want to.  Instead, she turned to him and smiled once again.  "I didn't wake you up, did I?"she asked.  
          "No, not really." Touma answered.  "I usually wake up about this time anyway."  
          "What time is it?"  
          Glancing over at a clock hanging onthe wall, he answered, "A quarter after 10 a.m."  Kiyone raised an eyebrow. "I'm a late sleeper."  
          She giggled lightly.  "I suppose we should have breakfast then?"  
          Touma scratched the back of his head nervously.  "I'm not really good at cooking…"  
          "It's all right." Kiyone smiled in understanding.  "Breakfast isn't really my specialty, though I can make a mean french toast."  
          "Sounds fine to me." Touma replied.  "I can manage scrambled eggs."          "French toast and scrambled eggs,"Kiyone grinned.  "Add some orange juice and we've got ourselves a breakfast of champions!"  
          "Well then, let's get to it!" Touma laughed as the two of them set to work.   
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Yes, it was short, but I'm trying to get as much stuff as possible before I leave.  
  
Wufei: Excuses, excuses.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Oh hush, I wouldn't have to rush if I was allowed to bring my stuff with me. But my mom made it clear that I was not to bring anything remotely anime related with me. Not that I planned on it anyway...  
  
Wufei: Liar.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::sticks out her tongue:: You don't know that. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for any of my fics, drop me an e-mail. I'll be glad to consider them. Thanks a bunch, and as always, keep reading, writing, and reviewing! 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek Gone Terribly W...

Disclaimer: Do I own Kiyone Jade? Yes. Do I own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers? ::breaks out laughing::  


  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3**  
**

  
          "Please, Nasti-chan?  Please?"  
          "I already told you, Shuu, no!"  
          "But we're all out!"  
          Nasuti blinked.  "How can we be all out?" she asked incredulously.  "I just bought some a couple days ago!"  She looked at Shin to confirm this.  
          "Hai, Nasti, Shuu finished the last one off yesterday."  
          "What?! How can you eat 10 cans of Spaghetti-O's in three days??"  
          "I worked up an appetite?"  
          "Aarrrghhh!  You guys are going to eat me out of house and home!"  
          "Take it easy, Nasti," Ryo laughed nervously, trying to calm her down. "We're almost done."  
          Nasuti sighed.  "That's true…" she replied, now back in her normal mood.  The other troopers sighed in relief.  "Though I do feel bad about leaving Kiyone behind." she then replied.   
"I figure she would want to sleep in after her long trip." Shin said.  
          "True." Nasuti smiled.  "Now that I think about it, I don't think she would mind at all."  
          The other troopers blinked ather.  "What do you mean?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          After much failed attempts, Kiyone finally gave in and broke out into a fit of laughter.  
          "What?" Touma asked, tilting his head with a grin.  
          "It's just…" Kiyone said between giggles, "You look so funny!"  
          "Hontou ni?" (Really?)  Touma was hanging upside down from a tree branch.  His jacket hung loosely behind his head and his long blue bangs dangled below (above, whatever), almost hanging in a point.  "It wouldn't help if I did this," He then crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  "Would it?"  
          Kiyone couldn't help but laugh harder as she dropped to her knees in the grass, holding her sides as tears ran down her cheeks.  "I can't believe you're doing this!" she laughed.  "You look absolutely ridiculous!"  
          'You're right, but I wouldn't do it for anyone else.' Touma chuckled to himself. He then swung down from the branch, landing softly on the ground.  Walking over towards her, he said with a grin, "Ah, my plan worked then."  
          Kiyone, now down to quiet giggles and snickers, wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Your plan?"  
          "My plan to cheer you up." he answered.  
          "That was sweet of you," she smiled, "but didn't you do that at breakfast?"  
          "Yeah, well… I also had an ulterior motive."  
          "Oh?"  
          "I just wanted to hear you laugh." Touma answered sheepishly.  'And what abeautiful laugh you have…'  
          Kiyone stood up and walked over to him.  "You are a sneaky one, aren'tyou?" she asked, smirking at him.  'But a sweet one...'  
        Touma smirked back.  "Well, I've always been known for being clever, but sneaky is a new one."  
          "Well, I suppose I'll just have to get my revenge, won't I?"  
          "Oh, and how will you go about doing that?"  
          Kiyone grinned mischievously.  "I wonder if the guys know you're ticklish?"  
          Touma blushed and took a step back.  "I'm not ticklish…" he stammered, suddenly blushing furiously.  
          "I suppose I'll just have to find out for myself." Kiyone replied as she took a step forward.  
          Touma 'eeped' and took off further into the woods.  (AN: OOC for Touma, I know, but I just thought it was cute. Work with me here, okay?)  
          Kiyone smiled as she watched him run off.  Blushing slightly, she thought to herself, 'I've never met anyone like you, Touma-kun.  If I follow after you, I wonder where you'll lead me?'  Hesitating for only a moment, the young woman sprinted off after the young warrior of intellect and sneakiness (AN:^_~).   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "Touma?  Touma-kun?" Kiyone called, wandering through the forest surrounding Nasuti's mansion.  "Come out, come out where ever you are!"  No matter how much she called, she could not find her friend.  'Friend?' she thought to herself.  'He is a friend, right?'  She sighed for a moment.  'I'm not sure what he is yet…. Yet…' Deciding to save that thought for another time, she continued her search.  A rustling of leaves to her right caught her attention. Turning her head in the direction of the sound, she was surprised to find nothing there.  
          'Must've been my imagination…' she thought to herself.  However, when she heard the sound again and still found nothing, she grinned.  "Touma-kun, you can come out now!  I promise I won't tickle you!" she called.  
  Squatting down low in the grass, Kiyone strained to keep as quiet as possible.  Keeping low to the ground, Kiyone crawled to the place she was sure she had heard the origin of the sound. 'I've got you now…' Kiyone thought as she could see the faint outline of a figure crouched in the shadows.  She shot up to her feet and leaped at the figure.  "Gotcha—what?" Just as she was about to tackle the figure, it disappeared causing Kiyone to land face down inthe grass.  Rubbing her bottom, she blinked.  "What in the-"  
First she heard the sound at her right, then to the left.  When she turned her head in that direction, the sound picked up behind her, then in front of her.  Before she knew it, the sound was all around her. Getting to her feet slowly, Kiyone put herself on her guard.  'That can't be Touma,' she thought warily to herself.  'No human being can move that fast, can they?' Before she could elaborate on that thought, a shadow blurred past herface, causing her to scream and stumble backwards.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
        "She won't find me here." Touma chuckled to himself as he sat perched on a branch of one of the tallest trees near the lake.  He continued to chuckle to himself until Reality hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to nearly fall out of the tree.  'What the heck am I doing?' he thought to himself.  'I would never live it down if the guys found out I was hiding from a girl in a tree!'  
        'A pretty girl.' A voice in his head told him.  
        'Stop that.'  
        'Correction- A beautiful girl.  Isn't that what you told yourself earlier?'  
        'Why do I even bother arguing with you…?'  
        'Look, it's not like you planned this.  She threatened to tickle you.'   
        'That doesn't make it sound any better!'  
        'What does it matter? You only did it to make her happy.  Besides, you're both enjoying yourselves, right?'  
        "Yeah…" Touma said aloud, a smile returning to his face.  "I guess I am having fun."  Scanning the area, he grinned, "I should probably go and look for her—" His sentence was cut off when he heard a scream.  "Huh?  What was that?" Recognizing the voice, he gasped and jumped down from his branch, sprinting off into the woods.  "Kiyone!"   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyone scanned her surroundings cautiously.  She had been running for quite some time and had just come to the harsh realization that she had no idea what part of the forest she was in.    
"All right, Touma-kun," she called out, trying to keep her voice even.  "You can stop now.  It isn't funny anymore!  Come out already!" Her only answer was the same ever-present rustling noise from before. Thunder also accompanied that noise as rain began to pour down.  (AN: A storm just adds to the mood, wouldn't you agree?  I just love the power that comes with writing fanfics!  I am omnipotent!  Mwa haha haha ::cough cough, hack:: Ha. =P).  Kiyone flinched as the cold raindrops came in contact with her skin.  "Great, just great." she muttered as she shivered involuntarily.  "Now how am I going to find my way out of here?"  
"**No matterwhere you go, you will never escape me!**" a voice echoed in the darkness.  
"What?  Who's there?" Kiyone asked, turning around. "Who said that?"  
"**You have runfrom me long enough**," the voice replied, ignoring her question.  "**It is time for you to come to me.**"  
"What are you talking about?" Kiyone asked, backing up.  "What's going on?  Who are you?"  Images from her nightmare started to flash in front of her.  All of the figures' voices echoed through her head at the same time.  
"**Iie, child…**"the wounded warrior told her.  "**Escape…**"  
"**You have run from me long enough!**" the new voice bellowed.  
"**He has something that belongs to us!**" the leader of the dark warriors growled at her.  
"**It is time for you to come to me.**"  
"No, no, no!" Kiyone cried, clamping her hands over her ears.  "This isn't real!  Stay out of my head!  Just leave me alone!"  She took off running blindly through the rain.  She didn't care what her destination was, so long as she could get away from the voices.  
"**No matter where you go, you will never escape me!**"  
"Who are you?" Kiyone screamed.  "What do you-" She stopped to look back over her shoulder only to see a large dark hand coming towards her.  Before she could scream, arms grabbed her and prevented her from going any further.  
"Kiyone! Kiyone!" Kiyone looked up to see the dark archer from her dreams glaring down at her.    
"No!  Stay away from me!" she screamed, pushing away and stumbling out of his grasp. After breaking away she lost her footing, falling into another pair of arms.  
"Whoa, Kiyone, calm down!"  Kiyone recognized that voice.  She looked up to find herself in the arms of the warrior of courtesy.   
"Seiji-kun…?"  He returned it with a concerned smile.  "God, I was so scared!" she cried, latching onto him for dear life. It appeared Kiyone didn't care that she didn't know him that well, she was just happy to see a face she recognized.  Seiji was, to say the least, surprised, but he didn't complain. "What happened to me… what did they want from me?"  
   "Kiyone!" The two looked up to see Nasuti and the others running towards them carrying umbrellas.  "Kiyone, what happened?"  Kiyone didn't even know where to begin.  
"Kiyone… daijobu ka?" (…are you okay?) Kiyone turned around to find a very soaked Touma standing where the dark archer had once been. "To-Touma-kun…?"  There was an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes went from her to Seiji.  Was it anger, disappointment, regret, or a mixture of the three?  Without saying another word, he shoved past Ryo and the others and stormed towards the house.   
"Oi, Touma, wait a minute!" Shuu called to no avail.  Watching him go Kiyone suddenly felt uncomfortable, embarrassed, and ashamed all at the same time as she remained in Seiji's arms.  'Should I be in Touma's?' her mind asked.  'This is too confusing…'Kiyone's whole being felt tired.  
"Kiyone?" Nasuti asked her friend worriedly as she watched her sag against Seiji.    
"What happened?" Seiji asked, supporting her weight, still a little surprised by her earlier action.  
"It's raining cats and dogs out here." Shin cut in, holding a big blue umbrella over Seiji and Kiyone.  "She'll catch her death out here if we stay out here any longer."  
"You're right." Seiji agreed.  Without another word, he effortlessly lifted the young woman into his arms and carried her back towards the house, the others following behind.  
        Ryo, who had strayed behind a bit, looked back towards the forest.  He had a bad feeling.  'Was something out there?' he thought to himself.  He dismissed the thought and turned back to follow the others, unaware of the glowing eyes watching them all from the darkness.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: 'Child of Saberstryke' now currently has 3 reviews! Yahoo! ::starts singing:: Three-e-e is a magic number... Yes it is-is...!  
  
Wufei: By all that is holy...  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::gives him an evil glare:: Are you saying you don't like my singing?  
  
Wufei: Is that what that was?  
  
Miss Chang Po: Injustice! ::chases after him::  
  
Wufei: ::'eeps' and runs for his life::


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble Rising?

Disclaimer: Do I own Kiyone Jade? Yes. Do I own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers? ::breaks out laughing::  


  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3**  
**

  
        "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Nasuti asked, a concerned look on her face.   
         Kiyone gave her a smile that never reached her eyes.  "I don't know," she answered honestly.  "I feel like I'm going out of my mind!"  
         "What exactly happened?" Shin asked, handing her a cup of tea.   
         "Arigato," she replied, accepting the cup and take a sip of the steamy liquid. "I kept hearing all these voices in my head… telling me that no matter where I went, I wouldn't be able to escape. They'd find me and take me."   
         "Take you where?" Seiji asked, suddenly feeling very protective over her. "And who is 'they?'"  Ryo raised an eyebrow at him.   
         "I don't know!" Kiyone exclaimed.  "I don't know who they are, or why they want me!" She set the cup down on the table and held her head.  "I just want them to leave me alone!"   
         Nasuti looked at her friend worriedly.  'This was supposed to be a happy time,' she thought woefully. 'What's happening to her?'   
         "Was there anyone else out there with you?" Ryo, who had been silent, asked.   
         "No," Kiyone answered.  "I don't think so.  It was just Touma and me. You don't think he was trying to…"   
         "No," Ryo answered with a reassuring smile.  "It was probably just some punk kids."   
         "But, Ryo, this is an enclosed estate…" Ryo touched Nasuti's shoulder and shook his head to quiet her.  Giving her an 'I'll talk to you about it later' look, he then gestured to Kiyone, who looked visibly shaken.  "How about you go get some rest, Ki-chan?" she then suggested with a smile.  "I'm sure it was just the shadows playing tricks on you.  Those woods even scare me sometimes.  I never go out there by myself."   
"But…" Kiyone began.  "Oh!"   
"You heard her," Seiji replied as he hoisted her up in his arms.  "If the headmistress says you should rest, then it's off to bed you go."  
"Seiji-kun, I'm sure I can walk on my own." Kiyone stammered, blushing furiously.  
"Don't worry about it." Seiji grinned.  "Just think of it as an all expenses paid trip free, on me."  
"A-arigato."Once the two had disappeared up the stairs, Shin sighed.  "Poor thing." He replied.  "Something must have scared her out of her wits."  
Nasuti turned to Ryo.  "What do you think happened?" she asked.  
"I don't know." Ryo answered.  "But I could have sworn something was out there."  
"Like what?" Shuu asked.  
Ryo shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't actually see anything, but I felt something."  
"Felt something?" Shuu blinked.  
"This is too weird." Shin sighed.  "Who's to say it wasn't just her imagination."  
"She said heard and saw something." Nasuti replied.  "She wouldn't imagine something like that or make it up."   
"We're not saying she's cracked or anything." Shuu replied.  "She could just be under a lot of stress."  
"But…" Ryo said. "If she didn't imagine it, that means there was actually something or someone out there."  
"We don't know that for sure though." Shuu replied.  "The only other person out there that we know of was Touma."  
"He looked pretty worked up about something." Shin said.   
Nasuti sighed. "Maybe one of you should go talk to him." She suggested.  
"Is something wrong with him?" Shuu asked, looking at her as if he knew she knew something.  
"I don't know…" Nasuti answered quickly, trying to play innocent.  "Maybe he saw something,too."  
"I'll go talk to him." Ryo replied.  With that, he got out of his seat and walked out of the room.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
         "There we go." Seiji replied as he shut one of the large windows in Kiyone's room.  He turned to her and smiled. "That ought to keep the rain out."  
         Kiyone, who was wringing out her wet jacket, didn't look up at him.  "Arigato."  
         Seiji nodded, getting a good look at her.  She was drenched completely.  Her hair hung limply in her face, water dripping from her ends.  Her clothes were soaked as well, and clung to her body, no to mention her… Seiji turned away before his eyes started to wander on their own.  'I've seen wet t-shirts on girls before,' he thought to himself as he tried to keep his face from turning red. 'What makes now any different?'  
        "Ano... Seiji-kun?"  
         "Uh, yeah?" he asked, focusing his attention on making sure the window was locked.   
         "Do you think something was out there?"   
         "I don't know." He answered.  "You never can tell with those woods.  I guess we'll just have to check with Touma to see if he saw anything."   
         "Touma…" Kiyone said slowly.  "Where is he?"  
Seiji shrugged and glanced at his watch.  "Probably asleep by now."  
"Oh…" Kiyone replied somewhat disappointedly.  Seiji frowned at this. "You don't think he's mad at me, do you?"   
         Seiji turned back towards her.   "Why would he be?"   
         "I don't know…" she answered, her face turning slightly pink.  "He looked mad when we came in."  
"And it matters to you whether he's mad at you or not?"  
Kiyone blinked and paused a moment. Still blushing, she lowered her eyes and nodded slowly.  
         "Look, if Touma were going to be mad at anyone," Seiji replied, trying to reassure her.  "It would be me."   
         "Why?"   
         Seiji chuckled.  "Don't worry about it." He answered.  "Why don't you get some rest?  Oh, and while you're at it, change out of those clothes before you catch a cold."   
         Kiyone nodded.  "Seiji?"   
         "Hm?"   
         "Arigato.  I mean it."   
         Seiji grinned and tipped her a wink before walking out of the room.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Waaahh! What's going on here! Is Kiyone going out of her mind? Or is something or someone actually after her? And what about poor Touma? Is Seiji moving in on his territory? Who's gonna get the girl?  
  
Wufei: Do we care?  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::pretends she didn't hear him:: The Action/Adventure is finally on its way, for all of you who were waiting for it. However, the romance is going to still be there. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Thank you to those of you who have responded. It makes me happy to see people enjoying my work.  
  
Wufei: ::makes gagging noises in the background::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Only 3 more days until I go to Summer college! I'm so nervous! Wish me luck, guys!  
  
Wufei: Hmph. Only the weak need luck.


	9. Chapter 8: Fools Rush In

Disclaimer: Do I own Kiyone Jade?  Yes.  Do I own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers?  ::breaks out laughing::  


  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3  


  
Running a hand through his blonde hair, Seiji let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out of Kiyone's room.  "What is it about her?" he thought aloud.  
          "Taken an interest in her?" Seiji looked up to see Ryo coming down the hall towards him.  
          "What are you doing up here?" he asked.  
          "I came up to check on Touma." Ryo answered, gesturing to the blue haired warrior's room at the end of the hall.  Directing his gaze towards Seiji, he asked, "How's Kiyone doing?"  
          "Okay, I guess." Seiji shrugged.  "She still seemed a bit shaken up.  I don't blame her though."  
          "Oh?"   
          "Man, that girl is something else,Ryo," Seiji said, leaning against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
          Ryo's eyes widened.  "You didn't…"  
          "Didn't what?" Seiji's unhidden eye eyed him questioningly.  
          Ryo cleared his throat.  "Nothing." He answered quickly.  "You were saying…?"  
          "Have you seen Byauken around lately?" Seiji asked.  
          "No, why?"  
          "He's been acting weird... well, not weird, but different." Seiji answered. "Did you notice how nice he was acting around Kiyone when she first got here?  He never took well to strangers before."  
          Ryo pondered this for a moment.  "So, you're saying something's up with Kiyone?" he asked.  
          "Nothing bad, but something nonetheless." Seiji answered.  "She said herself that Byauken seemed familiar to her. Which is weird in itself.  She's not scared of him at all."  
          "Hmm…"  
          "Something's up, Ryo." Seiji replied.  "I know it, what happened out there today proved it." Seiji looked Ryo in the eye. "There's something about her and I'm determined to find out what it is."  
"Which goes back to my first question."  
"Huh?"  
Ryo looked at him. "Are you interested in Kiyone?" he asked.  
"Nani?" Seiji blinked.  He folded his arms behind his head.  "Are you?  She certainly is a looker."  
Ryo coughed, managing to keep himself from blushing.  "No," he answered honestly.  "I'm not interested in Kiyone."  
"So, why'd you ask?" Seiji asked, a bored look on his face.  
Sighing, "Because I think Touma is."  
Seiji raised an eyebrow at this.  "No kidding?  Now there's a first."  
"I think you knew that already." Ryo replied.    
"Not for a fact." Seiji said.  "Besides, he hasn't said anything about it.  The guy's never been serious about anything other than hitting the books."  
"But if he were," Ryo replied.  "You wouldn't… I mean…you know what I mean."  
Seiji frowned and let his arms drop to his sides.  "No, I don't think I follow you, Ryo." He replied, glancing at his watch. "It's about time for dinner, I better go set up the table before Shin has a fit."  With that, he walked past him down the hall, towards the stairs. However, he stopped halfway. Remembering how she had clung to him in the rain hours earlier like he was her only friend in the world made him wonder. 'Am I interested in Kiyone?' he thought to himself.  He shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he continued on down the hall.  
          Watching Seiji's retreating form as he continued down the hall, all that Ryo could say was, "Hm."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "Come on, Touma, open up!  I know you're not asleep yet."  Ryo banged on the door of Touma's room.  After he got no response, he opened the door and walked in.  "So, what's up?"  
          Touma, who was lying on his bed reading a rather large book, didn't look up or answer.  
          "Dinner'll probably be ready soon." Ryo said.  
          "Hn. I think I'll pass." Touma replied, causing Ryo to blink.  He and Shuu were the two people least likely to pass on any meal.  "I'm really into this book."  
          "Really, let me take a look at it." Ryo hefted the heavy book out of Touma's hands.  "Meta-Astro-BioPhysics? And page 67 is as far as you've gotten?"  
          Touma frowned and looked out the window, watching the raindrops beat against the window frame.  "I've got a lot on my mind." Was his onlyreply.  
          "Kiyone?" Touma flinched and looked athim.  "She seems like a really nice girl."  
          "I guess." Touma replied.  
          Ryo sat down in a chair by desk sitting next to the wall opposite Touma's bed. "Do you remember when Arago had captured the guys and held them prisoner in the Youja-kai (Uh... the Dynasty?)?" Ryo asked.  
          "Yeah."  
          "And how I wanted to charge in after them, but you insisted we formulate some kind of plan?"  
          "You should always have some sort of plan before you do anything major like that." Touma replied, looking at him now.  "You can't just go rushing into things without knowing what's going to happen."  
          "Which brings me to my point," Ryo replied, earning questioning glances from Touma.  "Tell me, when have you ever done anything without planning everything to the letter?"  
          "I went with you to fight Arago didn't I?" Touma asked.  
          "That's because I insisted." Ryo pointed out.  "Try something else."  
          "When I went out and found my yoroi (armor)."  
          "Something non-armor related." Ryo said.    
Touma was at a loss for words.    
"Exactly."  
          "So, what's your point?" Touma frowned.  
          "My point is you don't like doing things unless you know what the outcome will be." Ryo replied.  
          "What does that have to do with anything?" Touma cut in, becoming slightly annoyed.  
          "It has to do with Kiyone." Ryo replied.  Touma blanched.  "Don't tell me you don't feel something for her, because it's painfully obvious."  
          "That's just the thing," Touma sighed.  "I don't know _what_ I _feel _for her." He sighed again, this time in frustration.  Sitting up, he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed.  "It's like every timeI see her… Kami (God), whenever I'm around her I can't help but think about how pretty her eyes are… or, or… how her smile just puts me in a trance!  I spent hours today looking for opportunities to make her laugh just so I could hear the sound of her voice!" He looked up at Ryo who was smiling slightly. "For Kami's sake, I only met the girl a couple days ago!  How can I keep thinking this stuff about her!  Hell, I was thinking this stuff 15seconds after I first saw her!"  He rubbed his hands through his hair. "What's wrong with me?!"  
          Ryo smiled sympathetically.  "I know how you feel, man." He replied quietly.  
          Touma blinked and looked up athim.  "You felt that way with Nasuti?" When Ryo blinked and blushed slightly, Touma allowed himself a small grin.  "I'm not the warrior of intellect for nothing."  Ryo laughed at this.    
          "You know what this means, ne?" Ryoasked, becoming serious again.  
          "But that means that I…" Touma trailed off.  "No way!" He stood up and walked over to the window, leaning against the frame. "There's no way!"  
          Ryo sighed and got up from his seat.  Walking over to the door he replied,"Just think about it." He said.  "Really think about it.  Not everything requires logic, you know?  When it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes you just have to be the fool and rush in."  Touma didn't respond.  Not knowing what else to say, Ryo walked out of the room, closing the door behind him to leave Touma to his thoughts.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Waaaiiii! What is this?  
  
Wufei: ::grumbles:: Here we go...  
  
Miss Chang Po: Has Seiji starting to have feelings for Kiyone? Just when Touma is realizing his feelings for her? What to do? Will they be forced to fight each other for her affections.  
  
Wufei: ::grins:: Now, that would be kind of interesting...  
  
Miss Chang Po: It would, wouldn't it.. ::ponders for a moment, then blinks:: Hey, wait a minute.. Anyway! Okay, guys, this is my final plea... for those of you who are waiting for more Boys Meet Girls... HELP!! If I don't get some ideas here, I'll be forced to seek help from my 12-year old sister! We don't want that! Besides, even if she did manage to come up with some good ideas, I wouldn't be able to do anything with them until I came back in August! Please, please, please! Help me!  
  
Wufei: What a disgusting display of womanly weakness.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::shoots him an evil glare:: Quiet you!


	10. Chapter 9: In Denail

Disclaimer: Do I own Kiyone Jade?  Yes.  Do I own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers?  ::breaks out laughing::  


  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  
in  
**Child of SaberStryke  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production 3  


  
~*Flashback *~  
  
          Lighting crashed and thunder roared as the storm raged on mercilessly through the night.  Torrents of rain beat down from the blackened skies, unnoticed by two solitary warriors.  Male and female, the two fighters donned in armor stood opposite each other on the rocky cliffside.  
"Now, my adversary," the woman replied, unsheathing a large broad sword.  "Are you prepared to die?"  
          "Must you insist on fighting me?" the man asked, reluctant to fight. He, however, drew twin blades from the folds of his cape.  "I have no quarrel with you or your master."  
          "You lie!" the woman spat.  "How dare you speak that way when you hold in your hands the very items that rightfully belong to him!"  
          The man's glowing blue eyes narrowed dangerously.  "The Soul Swords belong to me." he answered in a low tone.  "They have always belonged to me and they will remain in my possession until I die."  
          "Then I shall be the one to pry them from your cold, dead fingers!" the woman cried out as she charged towards him.  
          The man stood his ground until the woman was almost upon him.  Suddenly, he sprung into action and charged toward his opponent.  With a quick swipe of his swords, he zipped past her and came toa stop several yards away.  
          There was complete silence aside from the pitter-patter of rain hitting the ground. The sound of metal clattering against the ground soon broke that silence.  
          The female warrior stared at what was left of her shattered sword.  Dropping the now useless weapon, she fell to her knees, clutching a wound at her side.  "Impossible…" she gasped.  
          The man turned back to her.  "I am one the greatest master swordsman of the Youja-kai (Dynasty)." he told her.  "What made you think you could beat me?"  Without waiting for an answer, he turned and began walking away.  
          "Matte… (Wait)," the woman rasped, struggling to get to her feet.  "Don't you turn you back on me!  This fight isn't over yet!"  
          He stopped, without looking back, he replied, "This fight was over before it even began."  
          The woman cursed under her breath as the man disappeared into the storm. "You're wrong…" she hissed. "This is far from over.  I will hunt you down if I must travel to the ends of the universe.  I will have my revenge, Kenbukyou, even if it means I must have it through your children's children!!"  
  
~*End of Flashback *~  
(AN:Okay, that may have seemed a little pointless to some of you, but try to bear with me.  It'll make sense later on…or it should now anyway… ^.~)  
  
          It had been several days since the incident in the woods.  Though Ryo had insisted that everyone stay on their guard, things for the most part had gone back to normal – or as normal as they possibly could given the circumstances.  
          "Ohayo, Shin-kun!" Kiyone replied as she walked into the kitchen.  
          Shin, who was busy preparing breakfast, looked up at her and smiled. "Ohayo, Kiyo-chan!" he smiled back. "You look rested.  Did you sleep well?"  
          "I think so." Kiyone replied.  "Better then I have in days."  
          "I'm glad to hear that." Shin smiled as Byauken trotted into the room and nuzzled Kiyone gently.  "It appears Byauken is too."  
          Kiyone smiled and fixed the tiger a large bowl of milk.  Watching as he lapped up the milk, she giggled.  "A regular house cat."  She turned to the warrior of Shin.  "Anything I can help with?"  
          "Know how to make pancakes?"   
          "Hai." Kiyone answered as Shin handed her a bowl full of batter.  
          Shuu was the next to enter the kitchen.  "Is breakfast ready yet, Shin?" he asked.  
          "No, not yet." Shin smiled apologetically.  "Though, it should be soon."  
          Shuu pouted until he saw Kiyone.  "Hoi, Kiyo-chan!" he grinned.  "What's up?"  
          Kiyone grinned back.  "Nothing much, Shuu-chan.  Just helping out in the kitchen."  However, her grin turned into a shy smile asTouma walked through.  "Ohayo, Touma-kun." she said quietly.  
          Still half-asleep, Touma blinked at her.  Remembering the conversation he had with Ryo the night of the storm along with Kiyone shoving out of his arms and rushing to Seiji, he became totally awake turned his head the other way, walking out of the room without saying a word.  
          Shuu and Shin blinked in unison.  
          Though visibly hurt, Kiyone pretended as if nothing had happened.  "This batter needs a little more flour…" she said.  
          "Uhh…third cabinet from the left," Shin replied numbly.  "Middle shelf on the right."  
          As Kiyone searched for the flour, Nasuti came into the room.    
"Ohayo, minna (everyone)." she replied, setting a huge picnic basket on the table.  "Do you think this is big enough, Shin?" she asked.  
          "I guess it'll have to do." Shin answered sarcastically.  "You mean that was the biggest you could find?"  
          "No, actually." Nasuti chuckled.  "There was a jumbo and a super jumbo sized one as well.  As it is, there's not enough room in my jeep for all of this basket and us. So, I had to rent a minivan."  
          "A minivan?" Kiyone blinked.  "What for?"  
          Nasuti blinked in response.  "Didn't I tell you?" Kiyone shook her head slowly.  "We're going on a picnic."  
          Three other heads popped into the room.  "A picnic??" they all chorused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "That sure is a lot of food in the picnic basket Shin packed.  I think I'll just take a peek…"  
          SMACK!  
          "Itai (ouch)!  Kiyo-chan…!" Shuu sulked, pulling his hand back.  "That smarts!"  
          "Sorry, Shuu-chan, but you heard, Nasu-chan." Kiyone replied, closing the lid of the picnic basket seated next to her.  "She specifically said that no one was to open the picnic basket until we arrived."  
          Shuu pouted and turned around, directing his attention towards the driver's seat.  "Nasuti, are we-?"  
          "No, we're not there yet, Shuu, and leave the picnic basket alone for the 12th time." Nasuti interrupted.  
          Shin laughed.  "It's a good thing Nasuti put someone on guard duty." he replied.  "Or else that food would have been gone even before we left."  
           Kiyone yawned and stretched. "It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it."  
          "You look tired," Seiji replied, "How about I take a shift?"  
          Kiyone smiled in gratitude.  "Arigato, Seiji-kun." she smiled, shifting in her seat.  Before closing her eyes to take a nap, she looked up at the seats in front of them.  Ryo sat with Nasuti in the front, in the seat behind them were Shuu, Shin, and Touma. Kiyone looked at Touma, who was seated by the window, completely immersed in his book – or so she thought. With sigh she turned and gazed out the window.  
          Shin and Shuu looked at her and then at Touma and then Seiji.  Seiji shot a glare at Touma and then looked out the window on his side.  Shin and Shuu looked at each other and then shrugged before turning back around in their seats.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
          "Here we are, minna!" Nasuti exclaimed as she and Ryo stepped out of the minivan.  
          Kiyone, who was handing the picnic basket to Seiji, looked up to take a look at their surroundings.  "Whoa…" she awed.  Nasuti had taken the Troopers and co. to a park in the city.  Kiyone looked at the large, now in bloomcherry trees that surrounded a clear blue lake.  
          "You like it?" Seiji asked.  
         Kiyone nodded as she hopped out of the van.  Spinning around like a giddy schoolgirl, she laughed, "It's beautiful out here!"  
         Touma, who had just stepped out of the van, looked up to see Kiyone laughing and spinning around.  His breath caught in his throat as a gentle breeze teased her hair, cherry blossom petals falling to the ground around her. (AN: okay, so I'm not good at those kinds of descriptions... bare with me)  
         "Oi, Touma?  Touma?" Shuu waved a hand in front of his face.  "You in there?"  When he got no response, he looked at Shin, who could only shrug.  
          Ryo chuckled slightly and walked overto Touma, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go over and tell her your feelings for her." he told him.  
          Touma blinked.  "What feelings?" he frowned, shrugging his hand away.            Ryo held his hands up in defense and with a sigh, went back over to the van to help Nasuti unpack the rest of the things.  
          "What was that all about?" Nasuti asked as she handed Ryo the picnic blanket.  
          "I don't know," Ryo answered.  "From what he had told me before, I was sure he was totally gone on her.  Now…"  
          Nasuti smiled knowingly.  "Oh, he's just being stubborn." she replied.  "I guess it's not easy for him to except how he's feeling.  He's unsure of himself."  
          "Hmm," Ryo replied as he glanced over at Kiyone who was engaged in a leaf fight with Seiji and Shuu.  "I guess I can see why."  
          Nasuti followed his gaze.  Seiji had just lifted Kiyone up into his arms as he attempted to tickle her. "Competition?"  
          Ryo shrugged and closed the vandoor.  "I guess the guys are really drawn to her."  
          "Hmm," Nasuti replied, her gaze locked his.  "Are you?"  
          "Not like that." Ryo said with a grin.  "Kiyone's more like one of the guys. Besides, there's only one girl who's got my attention."  
          "Oh? And who might that be?" Nasuti asked him with a mock frown.  
          Ryo pretended to be deep in thought.  He looked up at her with a playful grin and started over towards the group.  "I don't think I'm going to tell you."  
          "Oh, you!"  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hello, everyone! I'm back!  
  
Wufei: Fortunately for only a short period of time.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::ignores his statement:: I'm on break from summer college all this week, which means I get to work on my fics! Yay!  
  
Wufei: Don't you have some sort of homework to do.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Ehhhh... Maybe.  
  
Wufei: Slacker.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Come on now, which one do you think is going to take more effort? The fanfics, or the homework? Don't worry, I'll get to my homework... eventually.  
  
Wufei: Procrastinator.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::grins proudly:: That would be me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: Identity Revealed

Author's Note: Just a teensy weensy little revision here. Not too much, just thought I'd add a bit more stuff for flavor. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. I do, however, own Samurai Troopers Yoroiden. It's a generic equivalent that's just as nice. ^_^  
Wufei- ::grumbles:: Idiot...  
  


_Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:_  
**Child of Saberstryke**  
_A **Miss Chang Po** Production _3  


  
"Shin Ku Ha!" Tenku no Touma took out several soldiers with his arrows.  Scanning the area, he thought to himself, 'Where is Kiyone?'  
            Elsewhere, Kiyone could only stare in awe as she watched whom she thought to be Shuu and Shin standing back to back, fighting off two soldiers.  
            'What am I doing?' she asked herself.  'If they're wasting those other guys now, who's to say they won't come after me next?' A dark feeling overcame Kiyone.  'What if... they were the ones who were after me?' She frowned.  'Well... they can sure go ahead and try...' Finalizing her decision, she ran off in search of a suitable weapon.  
            "That just about takes care of all of them." Suiko no Shin replied.  
            "Don't worry, Kiyo-chan, everything's taken care of." Kongo no Shuu beamed. He turned back to look at her, only to find her gone. "Oi, where'd she go?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
            Unnoticed by the foot soldiers, who were too busy fighting the troopers, Kiyone managed to acquire a sword.  Creeping along silently, she hoped to remain unnoticed until she was ready to fight.    
'All right, if Ryo, Shuu, and Shin are wearing armor and fighting these guys,' Kiyone thought as she went along, 'then Touma and Seiji ought to be around here somewhere as well.' Sure enough, off to her far right, Tenku no Touma and Korin no Seiji had just finished off the last of a small band of youjas.  Kiyone narrowed her eyes as she slipped into the shadows to wait.  
Seiji tipped his helmet back, wiping his brow.  "Well, that takes care of them." he replied.  "Wouldn't you say, Touma?  Hm?" Turning to the warrior of intellect, Seiji saw that Touma had not heard him.    
The blue haired trooper's attention was focused on scanning the area around them.  "Where couldshe have gone?" he murmured aloud, worry written all over him.  Seiji watched him silently.  "If anything happens to her...I'll-!"  
"Oi, Touma, Seiji!" The two troopers looked up to see a lone youja charging towards them.  However, before either one could react, one of the youja's swords came flying out of nowhere, cutting the demon squarely in half, vaporizing on impact.  
"Who…?" Seiji managed.  Before them stood Kiyone, breathing heavily, her face so pale, one would have thought she had seen a ghost. Without waiting for a response from either of them, she took off into the trees once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
            The battle had been a quick one.  Ryo and the others had managed to finish off the group of youjas with little or no effort.  Amongst their smoldering remains, the five gathered together in hopes of finding the missing member for whom they had gone to rescue – Kiyone.  
            Korin no Seiji yanked off his helmet, allowing his golden locks to fall in his worried eyes.  "Any sign of her?" he asked.  
            Suiko no Shin shook his head, gripping his trident tightly.  "She was with us when we finished off our batch of goons," he answered grimly.  "But she disappeared soon afterwards."  
            "Sheesh, we were saving her." Kongo no Shuu grumbled, his brow furrowed in worry.  "You think she'd thank us rather than running away."  
            "Why would she run away?" Touma asked quietly.  His mind drifted back to that night in the rain, where the young aqua-haired girl had run from his embrace.  
            It appeared Ryo was on the same train of thought, for he answered with, "She must have been afraid of us."  
            "Huh?" was the collective response.  Before Ryo could speak again, there was a rustling sound in the bushes behind them.  Being the closest, Touma drew his bow and shot an arrow in that general direction. The golden arrow whizzed through the air into the thicket, follow by a feminine scream.  
            Touma's eyes went wide with shock.  "Kami, no…" he gasped.  "Kiyone!"  
            Seiji's expression mirrored his own.  "Masaka…"With that, the two shot off into the bushes, soon followed by the others.  What they found was a shock to everyone.  
            She sat there on the forest floor, quiet and still. Though her aqua hair hung loosely in her face, her eyes were wide and unseeing.  She looked as though she had seen the end of the world.  In her hand was a sword belonging to one of the youjas, and by her feet were the smoldering remains of the sword's owner.  What shocked the troopers most was the golden arrow, still glowing, clutched tightly in a shaking fist.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Yagyuu estate everything was quiet and still, despite the storm raging outside.  The wind blew through the trees, causing the old, gnarled branches to claw and scrape at the living room windows.  So rapt with silence were the room's occupants that no one thought to get up and draw the curtains shut.  
            Kiyone sighed as she felt all eyes settle upon her. They all wanted the truth and Kiyone supposed she was obligated to give it to them.  
            "Before I say anything," Kiyone began, startling everyone with the break in silence.  "I have a question."  
            "Yes, Kiyone?" Nasuti answered.  
            Kiyone turned to Ryo, her gaze piercing.  "Where did you get those swords?"  
            Ryo blinked.  "Wh-what swords?"  
            "The swords you fought with!" Kiyone exclaimed. "The Twin Swords of Fervor!  I'd know them anywhere!"  
            Ryo's eyes went wide with shock, along with everyone else's.  Nasuti was the only one who was able to find her voice despite the shock.  
            "Please, Kiyone," Nasuti said softly.  "For us to be able to tell you anything, you have to tell us how you know about Ryo's swords."  
            "They were my father's swords!" Kiyone blurted out, much to the shock of everyone else in the room – except Byauken, of course. The large animal almost looked as though he had been expected this response.  
            Ryo willed one of the objects in question, the Swords of Fervor, to his hand, staring at it in shock.  "That's impossible…" he murmured.   "These swords are ancient…" He trailed off, risking a glance at the girl he had come to call a friend.  
            Her cheeks flushed and tears stinging her cheeks, Kiyone stared down at the ground.  "They _were_ his." she said firmly.  "I remember.  He was so proud of them." Her expression looked pained, as if she were desperately trying to hold back some emotion.  
            "Kiyone…" Nasuti rested her hand on her friend's own. For as long as she had known her, Nasuti had never been able to get Kiyone to talk about her family, let alone her father.  Even to this day, she had no idea what had happened to them.  However, something inside her told Nasuti that Kiyone was ready to talk about it – or at least she was forcing herself to.  
            The forced,yet reassuring smile Kiyone gave her assured her of this.  "I remember." she said softly.  "My family and I lived in Kyoto, outside an old rural village.  My mother was French, a fencer, who had a little schoolhouse at the edge of town where she taught the village children, including myself. My father…" She trailed off, the pained expression returning to her face.  "…was a great swordsman.  He worked as a metal smith, crafting beautiful swords in his spare time that people would come from all around to see and buy…" She closed her eyes, opening the floodgates within her, willing all the repressed memories to come back at her full force.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
            He had decided to stay in Kyoto, that sacred place in the mortal world where he knew he would face no danger.  He had wound up here by accident, deciding to stay not long after his arrival.  He had been uncertain about his decision atfirst, but when he saw her, all his doubts had melted away.  
            The sound of metal clanging against metal ran in his ears and sweat ran down hisbrow.  As he dipped the hot steel into the cool water, mist and steam hissing in his face, he thought of her.  Her ebony hair as it always fell like waves around her angelic face.  Her clear blue eyes revealed the depths within her. They were searching, yet they never questioned.  She was kind, and gentle like the wind, yet he had witnessed firsthand her skill and strength.  
            He laughed.  How he had changed these last few years.  He, who had seen many things in the several hundred years of his existence, had once believed he was incapable of any emotion rather than those focused on his skill.  He had once been a ruthless, calculated, honor bound killer.  He had known nothing about love, joy, or adoration.  He knew now that he loved her and everything that she had allowed him to experience.  It hurt him deeply to know he would soon have to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
            "All right, count off."  
            "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten."  
            "_And_ isn't a number, my dear."   
            A blue-eyed, round baby face set itself into a frown.  Angeline Kiyone smiled at her young daughter, a spunky six year old girl with bouncy blue pigtails. "Now, dear, in french."  
            "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, seis, sept, huit, nuif, deis."   
            "Español."  
            Another pout.  "Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez."  
            "Very good," Angeline replied.  "Now, in your father's language."  
            "Mama…"  
            "Jade Kiyone." her mother admonished.  "I am very proud of how much you've learned, but you must be able to read, write, and understand these languages – as well as speak them."  The young girl set her face up even more, which meant she understood.  "Now, in Japanese."  
            "Ichi, ni,san, shi, go…" A frown marred her childish features.  "Um… go…"  
            "Roku."  
            The two females occupying the small schoolhouse classroom looked up in surprise.  At the door stood a man dressed in a gray shirt and black tunic vest with black slacks and boots.  He had unruly blackish-brown hair that hung loosely in his face.  His crystal blue eyes fell upon the room's sole occupants and he smiled warmly.  This man didn't look a day over twenty-five.  
            The young girl, Jade, who at present-time is known as Kiyone, beamed, her eyes lighting up in joy.  "Papa!" she cried out, already scrambling out of the chair in which she was seated.  
            "Jade, dear," Little Kiyone stopped in her tracks. "You haven't finished your lesson yet." Kiyone's mother had a smile on her face.  Her eyes were focused on Kiyone's father.  "Continue."  
            "Mama…" the young girl whined.  
            Kiyone's father walked into the room and knelt down beside her.  "Now, now, Kaze-chan," he smiled, resting his large hand on top her head, tousling that mop of blue hair.  "You must learn your lessons."    
           At the use of her nickname, Kiyone grudgingly obeyed.  "Ichi, ni, san, shi,go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu!" she chirped happily.  
          Kiyone's mother smiled.  "All right, your lesson is over for today."  
          "Yosh!" Kiyone beamed, hopping down from her seat, diving into her father's arms. "What'd you make today?" she asked.  
          Her father laughed, causing Kiyone to nuzzle closer to him.  Kiyone loved it when he laughed.  It was a deep, rumbling sound, and unquestionably contagious. She always found herself in a fit of giggles after hearing it.  
          "Have you such an interest in mywork, Kaze-chan?" he asked, his eyes glowing with amusement.  His young daughter bobbed her head, pigtails going in every which direction.  He sat her down gently and walked over to the door where a long object swathed in cloth lay.  Cradling it in his arms, he walked over to the table and sat it down, pulling away the cloth to reveal three steal works of art.  
          Kiyone stared in wonder at what lay before her.  The first two were a set of twin blades like silver.  Their hilts were made of gold with fire-red rubies embedded in their centers.  
          "You _made _those?" she asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
          Her father chuckled, shaking his head.  "No," he answered.  "These swords were given to me by Destiny herself."  
          "Who is Destiny?" Kiyone asked, her clear blue eyes blinking inquisitively. "Does mama know her?"  Her parents stifled a giggle.  
          "You'll meet her someday." her mother said.  "But not quite yet."  
          "Oh." With that, Kiyone satisfied herself with watching her father as he moved away the cloth to reveal a third item.  This one was a long sword, resembling a no-datchi (AN: You know, the type of sword Seiji carries) , but longer and wider. Intricate designs ran along the blade, and the hilt was made of silver with hints of gold flecks.  At the center of the hilt, where it met the blade, was a large green stone, resembling the seas churned up after a storm. Another identical to it rested at the top of the sword.  
         "It's beautiful." Kiyone's mother breathed, her eyes still on Kiyone's father. He gazed back at her, the two of them conveying some unspoken message between the two of them.  Kiyone's father blushed and smiled, turning his attention towards his daughter.  
         "Jade," Kiyone's mother called.  "What are you doing?"  
         The young girl was making her way away from the table.  "I'm looking for Koko-chan." she answered.  
         "Koko-chan?" Her parents blinked at each other.  
         "Yeah," Kiyone said slowly, as if expecting them to understand.  "He's my friend.  He's big, and he's black, and furry… and… and he has a long tail… and big glowing eyes."  
         "Really?" her father asked, looking very interested.  Her mother, however, did not look as appreciative of her choice in companionship.  
        "Yup!" Kiyone nodded, resuming her vigil.  Her father chuckled.  
        "Ken…" Kiyone's mother whispered to him.  "You shouldn't encourage her telling stories."  Angeline was always a practical woman.  Given the situation, she had to be.  
        "Now, now, koi," Kiyone's father grinned.  Grinning was so uncommon for him.  A snarl would have been much more welcome.  "Jade's having an imaginary friend is perfectly harmless."  She gave him a look asking him if he had had one. Before he could respond, gales of laughter from their young daughter caused them to look up.  
        "Jade?" Kiyone's mother called.  Their young daughter was nowhere to be seen.  The couple got up and quickly rushed to the door.  Oncethey got their, concern was completely replaced to shock.  
        Rolling around in a pile of leaves like a big puppy was whom the two parents had guessed to be _Koko-chan_; a large, very large, black tiger with glowing eyes.  On top of the massive beast, giggling with glee was Kiyone herself, tickling the animal's sides.  
        "Jade…" There was panic in Angeline's voice.  She took a jerky step forward, only to be stopped by a strong hand pulling her back.  She looked up at Kiyone's father, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Looking down, she saw one of the twin swords in his hands.  "Ken…"  
         Almost as if it had sensed their presence, the large feline looked up, locking gazes with Kiyone's father.  Seconds passed without either moving before Kiyone's father walked towards the beast.  
         "Kokuen-Oh…" Kiyone's father addressed the animal calmly.  The large tiger seemed to snap to attention, gently shaking the small child off of itsback.  The young girl rolled to the ground in a giggly heap, unaware that her playtime was over.  He looked down at Kiyone and then at the tiger.  "Thank you, old friend." He patted the animal on the head.  "I know how much you liked it here, but it's time to go."  
         Angeline risked a step towards them.  "Ken…"  
         Kiyone's father turned back towardsher, a sad expression on his face. "Gomen nasai…" (I'm sorry...)  
         The force that had up until managed to keep Angeline Kiyone calm and collected shattered into a million pieces, causing her to rush towards him, holding onto him as if he would disappear.  And the truth of the matter was, he was going to.  "You can't!" she exclaimed.  
         "Angeline…" For the first time, pain was evident in his voice.  No matter how much he didn't want to do this, he had to.  "You knew I would eventually have to do this."  
         "I know… but.." her voice broke as she stammered for words.  "I thought Icould make you stay…" Her arms tightened around his waist.  "Damnit, Ken…you have to stay!  You promised me you'd stay!"  
         He turned around in her arms so that he could face her.  He raised a hand to her face, causing her to flinch gently.  Pain flashed in his eyes. "Oh, Angeline…" he whispered. "You know I would never hurt you.."  
         "You're hurting me now.." shereplied, clutching at his shirt.  
         Kiyone's father touched her mother's face, tracing it gently. "You're… as beautiful as ever." he whispered, wanting desperately to kiss away the tears now streaking down her face.  "I'll remember you this way…"  
         "Don't…" she broke out of his embrace.  "Forget about me, please.  More importantly, forget about Jade."  Their attention turned to the young girl, who watched them curiously, confused by their behavior.  
         "I can't forget about you," her father replied.  "I can't forget about Jade either."  
         "How can I explain this to her…?"  
         "You don't have to explain anything." came the reply.  "She'll figure it out on her own."  
         Kiyone tilted her head.  Why were her parents looking so sad?  She blinked questioningly at her father as he came towards her.  "Papa?" she asked.  
         Her father knelt down in front ofher, cupping her face in his hands.  It was if he were memorizing all of her features. Her sloppy blue pigtails, her round, tan face, those large crystal-clear blue eyes; he wanted to remember it all. "Yes, Kaze-chan?"  
           "Does Mama not like Koko-chan?"  
            Her father laughed, though this time Kiyone did not feel compelled to laugh along with him.  The laugh he made was a sad, remorseful one; almost as if it would be the last he would ever make.  He set his hands on his daughter's small shoulders, looking into her curious eyes. "His name is Kokuen-Oh, Jade." he told her.  "He is a friend of mine who has been watching over you for me."  
            "Really?"  Those crystal blue pools blinked up at him.  "He's my friend, too!"  
            "Hai," her father replied.  He lowered his head before continuing.  "But… now he has to go away."  
            There was silence for a moment.  "Oh."  More silence followed.  "Does this mean you have to go away, too?"  
            Kiyone's father looked up at her.  She was a quick one for someone so young.  He looked back at her mother, who quickly averted her gaze.  She would be no help.  Somehow he had known it would come to this.  
            "You'll be coming back, won't you?" Kiyone asked.  
            Kiyone's father lowered his eyes again.  This was too hard.  "I can't… promise you that.  I'm sorry."  He closed his eyes.  He felt his daughter's body slip from his grasp.  He felt as though his heart were going to break.  
            Tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  The smell of pine cones and autumn leaves reached his nostrils.  A soft voice whispered in his ear, "I will miss you, Papa."  
            Her father could only smile and hug her back. "I'll miss you, too, Kaze-chan." he whispered.  "You be strong for me."  
            "I will." Kiyone replied, nuzzling against him. "I won't forget you, I promise I won't."  
            Her father broke away, patting her head one last time. "I won't forget you either, Jade, always remember that." he told her.  "I may not be with you physically, but I'll always be with you, right here." He placed a hand over her heart.  "You need me, look there, okay?"  
            Kiyone nodded, not a single tear visible in her eye. "Right."  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
            He left not long after that.  He didn't take many belongings, no food, no money, only the clothes on his back and the twin swords at his sides.  The third he left behind,l eaving a note tied around the hilt reading only the word: **Haruka**.  
            Kiyone and her mother watched him go from the window of their small house.  They watched him slowly walk down the path leading away from them, Kokuen-Oh close by his side.  
            Kiyone's mother looked as though the world had ended seconds before, while Kiyone herself looked completely calm, very sad, but extremely calm.  
            "He's at the top of the hill now, Mama." Angeline looked up to see his tall form disappear over the hillside.  When he was completely out of sight, that's when she lost it.  
            She jumped up from her seat, rushing to the door – her feet wouldn't let her go any farther than that.  Dropping down to her knees, she sobbed uncontrollably.         
           "You have to stay!" she cried out.  "You promised, Ken, you promised me!"  She buried her head in her arms, crying out. "Kenbukyo!  **Kenbukyo**!!!"  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
            When Kiyone finished speaking, she was eerily calm. It was almost as if reliving that day as she spoke had helped her to achieve a peace of mind of sorts.  She let out a soft sigh.  
            Nasuti's hand was still on her own, shaking slightly. "Kiyone…" The woman looked as if she had seen a ghost.  She turned her gaze towards the other troopers, whose gaze was focused on that of their leader.  
            The sword in his hand dropped to the ground with a loud clang.  Ryo made no move to pick it up. Everything around him had screeched to a halt.  He could only stare unseeing at Kiyone with a look of pure horror on his face.  Slowly and softly the words came out of his mouth. "K...Kenbukyo… was your father?!"  
  
~ End of Chapter 11  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11: The Child of Saberstryke

Wow... I've been awhile with this one, haven't I? No worries though, with all this winter break time, I'm sure to get a lot done.  
Wufei: Well, whoopty freakin' doo....  
  


_Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:_  
**Child of Saberstryke**  
_A **Miss Chang Po** Production _3  


  
            The battle had been a quick one.  Ryo and the others had managed to finish off the group of youjas with little or no effort.  Amongst their smoldering remains, the five gathered together in hopes of finding the missing member for whom they had gone to rescue – Kiyone.  
            Korin no Seiji yanked off his helmet, allowing his golden locks to fall in his worried eyes.  "Any sign of her?" he asked.  
            Suiko no Shin shook his head, gripping his trident tightly.  "She was with me and Shuu when we finished off our batch of goons," he answered grimly.  "But she disappeared soon afterwards."  
            "Sheesh, we were saving her." Kongo no Shuu grumbled, his brow furrowed in worry.  "You think she'd thank us rather than running away."  
            "Why would she run away?" Touma asked quietly.  His mind drifted back to that night in the rain, where the young aqua-haired girl had run from his embrace.  
            It appeared Ryo was on the same train of thought, for he answered with, "She must have been afraid of us."  
            "Huh?" was the collective response.  Before Ryo could speak again, there was a rustling sound in the bushes behind them.  Being the closest, Touma drew his bow and shot an arrow in that general direction. The golden arrow whizzed through the air into the thicket, follow by a feminine scream.  
            Touma's eyes went wide with shock.  "Kami, no…" he gasped.  "Kiyone!"  
            Seiji's expression mirrored his own.  "Masaka…" With that, the two shot off into the bushes, soon followed by the others.  What they found was a shock to everyone.  
            She sat there on the forest floor, quiet and still. Though her aqua hair hung loosely in her face, her eyes were wide and unseeing.  She looked as though she had seen a ghost.  In her hand was a sword belonging to one of the youjas, and by her feet were the smoldering remains of the sword's owner.  What shocked the troopers most was the golden arrow, still glowing, clutched tightly in a shaking fist.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
            Back at theYagyuu estate everything was quiet and still, despite the storm raging outside.  The wind blew through the trees, causing the old, gnarled branches to claw and scrape at the living room windows.  So rapt with silence were the room's occupants that no one thought to get up and draw the curtains shut.  
            Kiyone sighed as she felt all eyes settle upon her. They all wanted the truth and Kiyone supposed she was obligated to give it to them.  
            "Before I say anything," Kiyone began, startling everyone with the break in silence.  "I have a question."  
            "Yes, Kiyone?" Nasuti answered.  
            Kiyone turned to Ryo, her gaze piercing.  "Where did you get those swords?"  
            Ryo blinked.  "Wh-what swords?"  
            "The swords you fought with!" Kiyone exclaimed. "The Twin Swords of Fervor!  I'd know them anywhere!"  
            Ryo's eyes went wide with shock, along with everyone else's.  Nasuti was the only one who was able to find her voice despite the shock.  
            "Please, Kiyone," Nasuti said softly.  "For us to be able to tell you anything, you have to tell us how you know about Ryo's swords."  
            "They were my father's swords!" Kiyone blurted out, much to the shock of everyone else in the room – except Byauken, of course. The large animal almost looked as though he had been expected this response.  
            Ryo willed one of the objects in question, the Swords of Fervor, to his hand, staring at it in shock.  "That's impossible…" he murmured.   "These swords are ancient…" He trailed off, risking a glance at the girl he had come to call a friend.  
            Her cheeks flushed and tears stinging her cheeks, Kiyone stared down at the ground.  "They _were_ his." she said firmly.  "I remember.  He was so proud of them." Her expression looked pained, as if she were desperately trying to hold back some emotion.  
            "Kiyone…" Nasuti rested her hand on her friend's own. For as long as she had known her, Nasuti had never been able to get Kiyone to talk about her family, let alone her father.  Even to this day, she had no idea what had happened to them.  However, something inside her told Nasuti that Kiyone was ready to talk about it – or at least she was forcing herself to.  
            The forced,yet reassuring smile Kiyone gave her assured her of this.  "I remember." she said softly.  "My family and I lived in Kyoto, outside an old rural village.  My mother was French, a fencer, who had a little schoolhouse at the edge of town where she taught the village children, including myself. My father…" She trailed off, the pained expression returning to her face.  "…was a great swordsman.  He worked as a metal smith, crafting beautiful swords in his spare time that people would come from all around to see and buy…" She closed her eyes, opening the floodgates within her, willing all the repressed memories to come back at her full force.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
            He had decided to stay in Kyoto, that sacred place in the mortal world where he knew he would face no danger.  He had wound up here by accident, deciding to stay not long after his arrival.  He had been uncertain about his decision atfirst, but when he saw her, all his doubts had melted away.  
            The sound of metal clanging against metal ran in his ears and sweat ran down hisbrow.  As he dipped the hot steel into the cool water, mist and steam hissing in his face, he thought of her.  Her ebony hair as it always fell like waves around her angelic face.  Her clear blue eyes revealed the depths within her. They were searching, yet they never questioned.  She was kind, and gentle like the wind, yet he had witnessed firsthand her skill and strength.  
            He laughed.  How he had changed these last few years.  He, who had seen many things in the several hundred years of his existence, had once believed he was incapable of any emotion rather than those focused on his skill.  He had once been a ruthless, calculated, honor bound killer.  He had known nothing about love, joy, or adoration.  He knew now that he loved her and everything that she had allowed him to experience.  It hurt him deeply to know he would soon have to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
            "All right, count off."  
            "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten."  
            "_And_ isn't a number, my dear."   
            A blue-eyed, round baby face set itself into a frown.  Angeline Kiyone smiled at her young daughter, a spunky six year old girl with bouncy blue pigtails. "Now, dear, in french."  
            "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, seis, sept, huit, nuif, deis."   
            "Español."  
            Another pout.  "Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez."  
            "Very good," Angeline replied.  "Now, in your father's language."  
            "Mama…"  
            "Jade Kiyone." her mother admonished.  "I am very proud of how much you've learned, but you must be able to read, write, and understand these languages – as well as speak them."  The young girl set her face up even more, which meant she understood.  "Now, in Japanese."  
            "Ichi, ni,san, shi, go…" A frown marred her childish features.  "Um… go…"  
            "Roku."  
            The two females occupying the small schoolhouse classroom looked up in surprise.  At the door stood a man dressed in a gray shirt and black tunic vest with black slacks and boots.  He had unruly blackish-brown hair that hung loosely in his face.  His crystal blue eyes fell upon the room's sole occupants and he smiled warmly.  This man didn't look a day over twenty-five.  
            The young girl, Jade, who at present-time is known as Kiyone, beamed, her eyes lighting up in joy.  "Papa!" she cried out, already scrambling out of the chair in which she was seated.  
            "Jade, dear," Little Kiyone stopped in her tracks. "You haven't finished your lesson yet." Kiyone's mother had a smile on her face.  Her eyes were focused on Kiyone's father.  "Continue."  
            "Mama…" the young girl whined.  
            Kiyone's father walked into the room and knelt down beside her.  "Now, now, Kaze-chan," he smiled, resting his large hand on top her head, tousling that mop of blue hair.  "You must learn your lessons."    
At the use of her nickname, Kiyone grudgingly obeyed.  "Ichi, ni, san, shi,go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu!" she chirped happily.  
Kiyone's mother smiled.  "All right, your lesson is over for today."  
"Yosh!" Kiyone beamed, hopping down from her seat, diving into her father's arms. "What'd you make today?" she asked.  
Her father laughed, causing Kiyone to nuzzle closer to him.  Kiyone loved it when he laughed.  It was a deep, rumbling sound, and unquestionably contagious. She always found herself in a fit of giggles after hearing it.  
"Have you such an interest in mywork, Kaze-chan?" he asked, his eyes glowing with amusement.  His young daughter bobbed her head, pigtails going in every which direction.  He sat her down gently and walked over to the door where a long object swathed in cloth lay.  Cradling it in his arms, he walked over to the table and sat it down, pulling away the cloth to reveal three steal works of art.  
Kiyone stared in wonder at what lay before her.  The first two were a set of twin blades like silver.  Their hilts were made of gold with fire-red rubies embedded in their centers.  
"You _made _those?" she asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
Her father chuckled, shaking his head.  "No," he answered.  "These swords were given to me by Destiny herself."  
"Who is Destiny?" Kiyone asked, her clear blue eyes blinking inquisitively. "Does mama know her?"  Her parents stifled a giggle.  
"You'll meet her someday." her mother said.  "But not quite yet."  
"Oh." With that, Kiyone satisfied herself with watching her father as he moved away the cloth to reveal a third item.  This one was a long sword, resembling a no-datchi (AN: You know, the type of sword Seiji carries) , but longer and wider. Intricate designs ran along the blade, and the hilt was made of silver with hints of gold flecks.  At the center of the hilt, where it met the blade, was a large green stone, resembling the seas churned up after a storm. Another identical to it rested at the top of the sword.  
"It's beautiful." Kiyone's mother breathed, her eyes still on Kiyone's father. He gazed back at her, the two of them conveying some unspoken message between the two of them.  Kiyone's father blushed and smiled, turning his attention towards his daughter.  
"Jade," Kiyone's mother called.  "What are you doing?"  
The young girl was making her way away from the table.  "I'm looking for Koko-chan." she answered.  
"Koko-chan?" Her parents blinked at each other.  
"Yeah," Kiyone said slowly, as if expecting them to understand.  "He's my friend.  He's big, and he's black, and furry… and… and he has a long tail… and big glowing eyes."  
"Really?" her father asked, looking very interested.  Her mother, however, did not look as appreciative of her choice in companionship.  
"Yup!" Kiyone nodded, resuming her vigil.  Her father chuckled.  
"Ken…" Kiyone's mother whispered to him.  "You shouldn't encourage her telling stories."  Angeline was always a practical woman.  Given the situation, she had to be.  
"Now, now, koi," Kiyone's father grinned.  Grinning was so uncommon for him.  A snarl would have been much more welcome.  "Jade's having an imaginary friend is perfectly harmless."  She gave him a look asking him if he had had one. Before he could respond, gales of laughter from their young daughter caused them to look up.  
"Jade?" Kiyone's mother called.  Their young daughter was nowhere to be seen.  The couple got up and quickly rushed to the door.  Oncethey got their, concern was completely replaced to shock.  
Rolling around in a pile of leaves like a big puppy was whom the two parents had guessed to be _Koko-chan_; a large, very large, black tiger with glowing eyes.  On top of the massive beast, giggling with glee was Kiyone herself, tickling the animal's sides.  
"Jade…" There was panic in Angeline's voice.  She took a jerky step forward, only to be stopped by a strong hand pulling her back.  She looked up at Kiyone's father, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Looking down, she saw one of the twin swords in his hands.  "Ken…"  
Almost as if it had sensed their presence, the large feline looked up, locking gazes with Kiyone's father.  Seconds passed without either moving before Kiyone's father walked towards the beast.  
"Kokuen-Oh…" Kiyone's father addressed the animal calmly.  The large tiger seemed to snap to attention, gently shaking the small child off of itsback.  The young girl rolled to the ground in a giggly heap, unaware that her playtime was over.  He looked down at Kiyone and then at the tiger.  "Thank you, old friend." He patted the animal on the head.  "I know how much you liked it here, but it's time to go."  
Angeline risked a step towards them.  "Ken…"  
Kiyone's father turned back towardsher, a sad expression on his face. "Gomen nasai…" (I'm sorry...)  
The force that had up until managed to keep Angeline Kiyone calm and collected shattered into a million pieces, causing her to rush towards him, holding onto him as if he would disappear.  And the truth of the matter was, he was going to.  "You can't!" she exclaimed.  
"Angeline…" For the first time, pain was evident in his voice.  No matter how much he didn't want to do this, he had to.  "You knew I would eventually have to do this."  
"I know… but.." her voice broke as she stammered for words.  "I thought Icould make you stay…" Her arms tightened around his waist.  "Damnit, Ken…you have to stay!  You promised me you'd stay!"  
He turned around in her arms so that he could face her.  He raised a hand to her face, causing her to flinch gently.  Pain flashed in his eyes. "Oh, Angeline…" he whispered. "You know I would never hurt you.."  
"You're hurting me now.." shereplied, clutching at his shirt.  
Kiyone's father touched her mother's face, tracing it gently. "You're… as beautiful as ever." he whispered, wanting desperately to kiss away the tears now streaking down her face.  "I'll remember you this way…"  
"Don't…" she broke out of his embrace.  "Forget about me, please.  More importantly, forget about Jade."  Their attention turned to the young girl, who watched them curiously, confused by their behavior.  
"I can't forget about you," her father replied.  "I can't forget about Jade either."  
"How can I explain this to her…?"  
"You don't have to explain anything." came the reply.  "She'll figure it out on her own."  
Kiyone tilted her head.  Why were her parents looking so sad?  She blinked questioningly at her father as he came towards her.  "Papa?" she asked.  
Her father knelt down in front ofher, cupping her face in his hands.  It was if he were memorizing all of her features. Her sloppy blue pigtails, her round, tan face, those large crystal-clear blue eyes; he wanted to remember it all. "Yes, Kaze-chan?"  
"Does Mama not like Koko-chan?"  
            Her father laughed, though this time Kiyone did not feel compelled to laugh along with him.  The laugh he made was a sad, remorseful one; almost as if it would be the last he would ever make.  He set his hands on his daughter's small shoulders, looking into her curious eyes. "His name is Kokuen-Oh, Jade." he told her.  "He is a friend of mine who has been watching over you for me."  
            "Really?"  Those crystal blue pools blinked up at him.  "He's my friend, too!"  
            "Hai," her father replied.  He lowered his head before continuing.  "But… now he has to go away."  
            There was silence for a moment.  "Oh."  More silence followed.  "Does this mean you have to go away, too?"  
            Kiyone's father looked up at her.  She was a quick one for someone so young.  He looked back at her mother, who quickly averted her gaze.  She would be no help.  Somehow he had known it would come to this.  
            "You'll be coming back, won't you?" Kiyone asked.  
            Kiyone's father lowered his eyes again.  This was too hard.  "I can't… promise you that.  I'm sorry."  He closed his eyes.  He felt his daughter's body slip from his grasp.  He felt as though his heart were going to break.  
            Tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  The smell of pine cones and autumn leaves reached his nostrils.  A soft voice whispered in his ear, "I will miss you, Papa."  
            Her father could only smile and hug her back. "I'll miss you, too, Kaze-chan." he whispered.  "You be strong for me."  
            "I will." Kiyone replied, nuzzling against him. "I won't forget you, I promise I won't."  
            Her father broke away, patting her head one last time. "I won't forget you either, Jade, always remember that." he told her.  "I may not be with you physically, but I'll always be with you, right here." He placed a hand over her heart.  "You need me, look there, okay?"  
            Kiyone nodded, not a single tear visible in her eye. "Right."  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
            He left not long after that.  He didn't take many belongings, no food, no money, only the clothes on his back and the twin swords at his sides.  The third he left behind,l eaving a note tied around the hilt reading only the word: **Haruka**.  
            Kiyone and her mother watched him go from the window of their small house.  They watched him slowly walk down the path leading away from them, Kokuen-Oh close by his side.  
            Kiyone's mother looked as though the world had ended seconds before, while Kiyone herself looked completely calm, very sad, but extremely calm.  
            "He's at the top of the hill now, Mama." Angeline looked up to see his tall form disappear over the hillside.  When he was completely out of sight, that's when she lost it.  
            She jumped up from her seat, rushing to the door – her feet wouldn't let her go any farther than that.  Dropping down to her knees, she sobbed uncontrollably.    
"You have to stay!" she cried out.  "You promised, Ken, you promised me!"  She buried her head in her arms, crying out. "Kenbukyo!  **Kenbukyo**!!!"  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
            When Kiyone finished speaking, she was eerily calm. It was almost as if reliving that day as she spoke had helped her to achieve a peace of mind of sorts.  She let out a soft sigh.  
            Nasuti's hand was still on her own, shaking slightly. "Kiyone…" The woman looked as if she had seen a ghost.  She turned her gaze towards the other troopers, whose gaze was focused on that of their leader.  
            The sword in his hand dropped to the ground with a loud clang.  Ryo made no move to pick it up. Everything around him had screeched to a halt.  He could only stare unseeing at Kiyone with a look of pure horror on his face.  Slowly and softly the words came out of his mouth. "K...Kenbukyo… was your father?!"  
  
~ End of Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12: Sins of the Father

After finding out that their houseguest was the daughter of their enemy/ally, Kenbukyo, Nasuti and the Troopers had no choice but to explain their affiliation with the Demon swordsman.  In the following hours, each of the troopers took turns explaining the battle with Arago and the Youja-kai.  They talked about Kaosu and his nine armors, as well as Kayura and their battles with the 4 Masho. They told Kiyone about the semi-take over of the mortal world and the battle with Arago.  After they told her about the death of Sh'ten Doji, they backtracked and told Kiyone about their fight with Kenbukyo over the Swords of Fervor, Byauken's death, as well as Arago and Ryo's final showdown in Shinjuku. Kiyone didn't speak a word throughout the entire story.  She sat very still, listening carefully to all that they told her.  
            "In the end, he really didn't leave us with a choice." Shin replied, finishing up the story.  "He fought bravely though, for a good cause.  I'm sure you and your mother would be proud of him."  
            Kiyone smiled, looking down at her feet.  "She would be," she agreed softly.  "If she had known why he had left, she never would have done what she did."  
            "Kiyone…" Seiji replied softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.  Touma involuntarily flinched at this.  "We're really sorry…"  
            "It's all right, Seiji-kun." Kiyone replied. "Really.  I know you guys didn't mean to do it, you didn't know he was my father."  She looked around at the others. "Like you said, you didn't have a choice.  My father knew what he was doing from the very beginning.  He knew Arago wouldn't let him go, and he knew that he couldn't beat him – only you guys could."  She chuckled ruefully.  "I just wish I could have been there to help him."  
            "I'm sure he knows that, Kiyone," Nasuti said softly. "Still, he wanted to protect you and your mom, even if it meant giving you up."  
            "I know." Kiyone said with a nod.  "But that doesn't mean I won't be lonely."  She took a deep breath to recollect herself. "I'm all alone now."  
Touma felt as if his heart would break.  He wanted to say something to reassure her, to make her feel better. He found that his brain wouldn't cooperate and remained silent, fearing anything he said would upset her.    
Fortunately, it was Shuu who cameto the rescue in his stead. "Alone?  Are you kidding?" he exclaimed.  Kiyone looked up at him in surprise, as did the others.  "With all of us here, you still feel alone?"  
Kiyone looked flushed.  "Ne… I didn't mean it like that, Shuu…"  
Instead of getting worked up as shehad expected, Shuu grinned impishly. "Don't sweat it!" he replied. "No matter what happens, you're a part of _our_ family now.  Wherever you go, if you need a hand, just call on Shuu-niichan (Big brother Shuu) to help ya' out!"  
Seiji blinked repeatedly.    
"_Shuu-niichan_?"  Shin snickered.  
"What?" Shuu frowned defensively.  "I'm her big brother now!  Any one wants to mess with her and they'll have to go through me – eh?"  
Kiyone stood up and hugged him tightly.  "Thank you, Shuu-_niichan_." she replied, smiling softly.  "That does make me feel a little better."  With that, she stood up.  "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."  Without waiting for a response, she rushed upstairs.  
            "Kiyone!" Nasuti called after her, to no avail. She turned back to the others with a defeated sigh.  "I feel terrible… all this time I never knew what had happened."  
            "I don't think she did either." Seiji replied. "I bet all this time she thought her dad just walked out on her.  But to find out what really happened like this…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. "Kami, why'd it have to happen this way?"  
            "All things happen for a reason." Everyone looked up at Shuu, who had spoken, in surprise.  "It's just fate that makes things happen the way they do."  
            "You're just full of words of wisdom today, aren't you," Shin said with a smirk.  "Shuu-niichan?"  
            Shuu grinned impishly.  
            "You're right, though." Nasuti agreed with a nod. "But that doesn't make me feel any better, either."  
            "Do you think Kenbukyo knew?" Everyone turned to Ryo.  
            "Knew what?" Seiji asked.  
            "Do you think he knew that we'd someday run into Kiyone?" Ryo asked.  "It couldn't possibly be a coincidence."  
            "There's no such thing as a coincidence." Seiji pointed out.  "Not in our line of work anyway."  
            Nasuti rubbed her chin.  "How could he possibly know that we would meet then?" she asked, more to herself than to the other troopers.  "Granted, being that she is his daughter makes her half youja, but that doesn't explain how he knew – that is,_ if _he knew at all."  
            Seiji frowned and folded his arms over his chest, deep in thought.  "The puzzle pieces are starting to come together." He murmured.  
            "What do you mean?"  
            "I always figured there was something strange about her." He replied.  "I've always thought so ever since the first time she got here."  
            "Thus explains your obsession?"  
            Seiji ignored whoever made the comment.  "Just think about it.  Kiyone is the only guest who has come here and not been afraid of Byauken.  In fact, Byauken has spent more time with her than anyone else here."  
            "Kiyone said that Kenbukyo appointed Kokuen-Oh as her guardian before he left," Ryo replied.  "And when Byauken died, Kokuen became a part of him."  
            "Maybe that's how he knew then." Nasuti suggested. "Since Kokuen-Oh's duty was to protect Kiyone, Kenbukyo knew that Kokuen would find her again after his death."  
            "That explains that," Shuu replied.  "But what about the voices Kiyone claimed she heard? She said that someone was after her."  
            "If Kiyone is in fact the daughter of Kenbukyo, perhaps she's in-tuned with the Youja-kai or something." Shin suggested.  "She did take out a couple youjas herself.  Is it possible she's inherited some of Kenbukyo's abilities?"  
            Ryo frowned.  "If that's the case, then maybe there _is_ someone after her." he replied.  
            Seiji looked at him worriedly.  "How do you figure?"  
            "That night in the rain… before I went inside," Ryo replied softly.  "I could've sworn I saw something out there…watching us."  
            Byauken looked up at him and snorted.  
            Nasuti gasped.  "You don't suppose there's actually someone or something out there after her because she's Kenbukyo's daughter?" she asked.  
            "It's apossibility." Ryo nodded.    
            "If that's the case," Seiji replied, standing up. "We've got a keep an eye on her protect her at all times."  
            "We can't stifle her." Nasuti exclaimed.  "Kiyone would never take kindly to being cooped up in the house 24/7.  She's not like that.  It's a shock to see that she's stayed here this long."  Ryo smiled inwardly at this.  "Besides, if she knew for a fact that she were being stalked, how do you think she would take it?"  
            "Well, given the fact that she _was_ attacked in broad daylight, it's obvious that's she's being pursued." Shin replied.  "Who knows what will happen to her or what will be done to her if whatever's out there catches her.  We owe it to her to protect her."  
            "That cinches it then." Seiji replied with a nod. "We don't let her out of our sight. We have to protect her at all costs."  
            Ryo nodded slightly.  "Is everyone agreed?" he asked softly, still a little shook up.  
Nasuti nodded, resting her hand on his.  
            "Hai." Seiji answered.  
"You've got my vote." Shuu replied.  
"Mine as well." Shin added.  
Ryo nodded again.  He blinked, glancing around the room.  "Ne… where's Touma?"  
  
End of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 13: Slipping Through his Fingers

Author's Notes - Hi all! Yes, I'm alive! With much prodding (with a big stick) from my other half, Nataku-chan, I have finally decided to continue on with my fanfics!  
  
Wufei - ::yawns, brushing cobwebs off of himself:: It's about time, onna... So, how exactly will you be portraying the justice that is me?  
  
::blinks:: Hey, I said I was writing again, but that doesn't mean I was writing about you. ::Wufei facefaults:: Anywayz, sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, hopefully I haven't lost anyone! Please enjoy!  
  
~ The Standard Disclaimer applies...  
  
Kiyone panicked. It had been days since she had heard the voices, but she still felt like she was being watched. Whenever she was alone, she felt a dark sinking feeling deep within her, as if something were drawing her in, taking control of her. It had not been the first time she had felt this sensation; it was something she had been familiar with for years. However, the feeling had never been this strong. Kiyone could feel herself loosing - she wouldn't be able to fight it much longer.  
  
'I have to get away from here.' she thought to herself. Wasting no time, she rushed back to her room. Grabbing her traveling bag from out of the corner, she began frantically stuffing things inside.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?"  
  
Kiyone started, dropping the contents in her hand. With a gasp, she wheeled around to find Touma standing behind her. "Touma-kun…?" she blinked, still a bit startled. It had been days, a week and a half at most, since the blue-haired trooper had even attempted to speak to her.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Kiyone?" he repeated himself, a wounded look on his face. Kiyone noted it was similar to the one he had made during the incident in the rain a few weeks back. She blinked. 'He had been hurt to see me with Seiji!' she thought. Her heart did little flip-flops in her stomach. 'Does he feel something for me?'  
  
Rather than get all emotional with him, Kiyone decided to play it cool. "You wouldn't understand." She told him.  
  
Touma took a step towards her. "At least let me try." He told her pleadingly. "I… we want to help you."  
  
"You can't!" Kiyone exclaimed, sounding a bit too panicky than she would have liked. She shook her head and resumed packing.   
  
Touma lowered his eyes. This was going to be much harder than he had originally expected. "Is it so bad that you have to leave?" he asked quietly.  
  
A t-shirt dropped out of her grasp. A chill ran through her, causing her to shudder involuntarily. She, however, played it off with a dazzling smile that left Touma weak in the knees. "It's not that." She answered. "I'm so used to going where the wind takes me, Touma. It brought me here and now it's leading me away. It's as simple as that."  
  
"But you can fight it!" Touma exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Fight it?" Kiyone repeated, as if seeing some other meaning behind his words. She sighed heavily. "No, I can't fight it. Not now, not ever." She continued stuffing clothing into her bag at a faster rate. When she filled it to its capacity, she hefted it up, walked out into the hallway and sat it down by the door. When she turned around, she found herself again face to face with Touma. She found herself blushing despite her efforts not to.  
  
The warrior of intellect's redness mirrored her own. 'You've got to tell her!' a voice inside of Touma screamed. 'You've got to tell her now before she gets away!'  
  
Kiyone gulped. "I… have to finish packing." She replied, taking a step towards him.  
  
"Do you?" he asked. Kiyone averted her gaze. "Do you really want to leave?"  
  
"No." She was trembling now.  
  
"Then why not stay?" Touma's hands were trembling. He wanted to so badly to hold her.  
  
"I can't." Kiyone looked up at him, her eyes revealing her vulnerability and uncertainty.   
  
"If I stay I'll just be putting the rest of you in danger!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about us." Touma replied gently, hoping to reassure her. "We can look after you. We can protect you."  
  
"I don't want to be protected." Kiyone cried out. "I don't need to be protected! I just need to know that I don't have to worry about you guys. You're all I have left!"  
  
Why didn't she understand? Touma could feel himself getting frustrated. "Then stay with us!"  
  
"I can't!!"  
  
Something inside of Touma snapped. Without thinking, his hand shot out, grasping Kiyone's wrist. With a soft gasp from her as her only protest, he closed the distance between them kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Kiyone's clear blue eyes shot wide open. 'What in Kami's name is he doing?!'   
  
Touma's common sense was going off like an alarm in a high-security prison. 'What in Kami's name am I doing?!'  
  
Despite both their shock, neither made any attempts to break away. In fact, they both sank down to their knees, deepening the kiss as they went. It was as if their hearts had answered their question in unison. Exactly what you've been wanting since you both met.  
  
When they finally broke away from each other due to lack of oxygen, they were left both dazed and speechless for several moments.   
  
"I can't believe I did that." Touma replied after he floated back down from cloud nine. His face was still bright red.  
  
"Neither can I." Kiyone agreed softly. "I thought you hated me."  
  
Touma blinked in surprise. "Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Well, you've been going out of your way to avoid me ever since before the picnic." Kiyone answered. "I thought I had done something to make you angry."  
  
"No, it wasn't you." Touma replied, his expression turning dark.  
  
"I see." Kiyone replied, quickly catching on. "Then this is another reason why I should leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I first got here, I could see how close you and the others were." She explained. "But as long as I've been here, you and Seiji have been at each other's throats. I'm surprised you haven't gone at it yet, though there have been some close calls." Touma could only blink. "I'm not stupid, you know."  
  
"I never thought you were." he protested.  
  
"Then what do you think about me, Touma?" Kiyone asked, her expression serious. "That is, if you think of me at all."  
  
"Of course I think about you!" Touma exclaimed, flustered. "More than I'd like, actually. I haven't been able to think straight since the moment I met you!"  
  
At this, Kiyone flushed slightly. "Does that mean you like me then?" she asked, a little hope in her voice.  
  
Touma panicked. She had set up the trap and he had walked right into it. He wanted to scream out, 'yes, yes, a thousand times yes!' but something just didn't seem right. Was that how he really felt? Why did he doubt himself? Was it so hard for him to admit how he felt?  
  
Unfortunately, due to his lack of response, Kiyone had summed up an answer for herself. Somehow she had thought it would be like this… she had never expected him to kiss her and then proclaim his undying love for her. Oh, how she had hoped for it, and it hurt terribly that it hadn't happened, but she wouldn't waste her time with tears. She was Jade Kiyone after all! She was a girl alone in the world, with only the wind and the open road to keep her company. Getting up and dusting herself off, she stepped past Touma, walking back into her room. "I figured as much." The door slammed behind her.  
  
Touma could only stare at the wooden door in his face. As much as it hurt, he figured he pretty much deserved it. He stood up slowly, a sad expression on his face. 'No, Kiyone, I don't like you,' He thought to himself, as he turned to walk away. 'I love you.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nasuti and the other troopers were filled with silent questions as their fellow comrade, the warrior of intellect, descended the steps. He walked into the room quietly, finding a seat in an empty chair. The expression on his face alone was heartbreaking - one would think someone had died.  
  
"Touma?" Nasuti called out. The blue haired warrior looked up at her slowly. "Is everything all right? We heard an argument going on up there… did something happen between you and Kiyone?"  
  
Touma flinched, remembering the kiss. Resisting the urge to touch his lips, he remembered how she had stiffened against him, only to relax and deepen their kiss. As much as he had enjoyed it, it pained him to think that it would never happen again.  
  
Noting his silence, Seiji frowned. "Did you hurt her?" he asked.  
  
Touma looked up at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Hurt her?" he asked. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Don't get worked up," Shin replied, trying to mediate. "It was just a question."  
  
Touma sighed heavily. "I think I may have…" he answered. "Though I didn't mean to."  
  
Confused and curious, Shuu's eyebrow quirked upwards slightly. "Whaddya mean?" he asked.  
  
Touma looked up at the others. "Kiyone is leaving."  
  
~End of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 14: Back to Normalcy?

Standard Disclaimer STILL applies  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"How long have they been in there?"  
  
"About half an hour."  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?"  
  
"I would be able to if you would keep quiet, Shuu."  
  
Shuu sulked. "Sorry…" He and the other five troopers stood outside the door of Prof. Yagyuu's study where Nasuti and enclosed herself and Kiyone thirty minutes before. Ryo, with his ear to the door, and Shin, with a Styrofoam cup, tried to piece together their conversation from the hushed tones coming from within.  
  
"Anything now?" Shuu asked hopefully.  
  
The warriors of virtue and trust turned to him with frowns of frustration. "No." they growled in unison.  
  
"Sorry, sorry…" Shuu waved his hands in front of himself in defense. "I'm just worried, that's all. What if Kiyone really leaves?"  
  
"If she leaves, then she leaves." Shin replied. "Besides, we never really expected her to stay that long anyway."  
  
"But that's before we knew how cool she was." Shuu protested. "C'mon, how many of Nasuti's friends could fit in with us as well as Kiyone? I mean, she was one of the guys!"  
  
Ryo smiled sadly. "You've got a point there," he agreed. "She's got a mean, offensive edge in sports, and she can put up with Shuu's table manners." Shuu shot him a dirty glare. "It won't be the same without her."  
  
Seiji sighed wistfully. "Isn't there some way to convince her to stay?" he asked.  
  
"You can't force her." Touma replied from his spot in the corner of the hall. "If you'll miss her so much, why don't you go with her?"  
  
"Touma--," Shin began.  
  
"You're a fine one to talk." Seiji frowned at Touma. "It's your fault she's leaving in the first place."  
  
"My fault?" Touma asked. "How is it my fault? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes, you did." Seiji replied, walking towards him. "You said something to her… did something… I don't know what, but I know you did." He grabbed the front of his shirt. "So just come clean already!"  
  
To his surprise, Touma glared daggers at him. With lightning quick movements, he slapped his arm away. "It's none of you damn business." He gritted.  
  
Seiji was surprised at first, but recovered quickly, raising a fist. "Wanna bet--?" Before he could come at him again, Ryo stepped in between them.  
  
"Hey, knock it off!" he exclaimed, tiger blue eyes blazing. "This has been going on long enough. How long have you two been friends?" The two young men looked away from each other. "We've been through so much stuff together, and you guys are going to let something like this ruin your friendship? Both of you grow up! We don't have time for games like this. There's still a possibility that Kiyone's in danger. If she is then she's going to need all our help to protect her."  
  
"She doesn't need our protection." Touma replied bitterly, breaking away from him. "She doesn't want it either - she said so herself."  
  
Ryo turned to him, seeing the angry and hurt look hidden in his eyes. "Touma…" he began.  
  
"She's leaving, okay?" Touma exclaimed, his expression dark once again. "We can't force her, so that's it. And you know what? I don't care anymore." With that, he turned away and stormed off down the hall.  
  
Ryo sighed, stuffing the ten-dollar bill Shin had given him into his pocket. He watched his blue-haired comrade storm off down the hall. 'That's a lie, Hashiba Touma, and you know it.' He thought to himself. 'You do care that she's leaving. In fact, you care so much it's killing you.' He sighed again, turning back towards the others. 'I just hope you do something about rather than let it eat you up inside.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyone's suitcase hit the floor with a soft thump. Adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag, she braced herself with the task she despised in most of her numerous travels - saying goodbye.   
  
'I can do this,' she kept telling herself. 'Hell, I'm an ace at this. I do it all the time. Just say your goodbyes and be on your way. Piece of cake.' She let out a deep sigh. If only it were that easy. Deciding not to prolong the inevitable, she hefted up her suitcase, making her way down the steps. On her way down, Seiji intercepted her. Oddly enough, he seemed at a loss for words. Rather than saying whatever it is she thought he wanted to say, he offered to take her suitcase, taking it down the rest of the way. Kiyone followed behind him silently until she made her way to where the others waited for her.  
  
One look at their faces and she was ready to crumble. 'Kami… I can't do this.'   
Feeling a soft nudge against her leg, she looked down to see Byauken nuzzling her gently. She smiled at him softly. 'Thank you, Byauken… Koko-chan… at least the two of you understand…'  
  
Nasuti walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all packed, Ki-chan?"  
  
Kiyone was slightly startled. The elder woman hadn't used her old nickname since she had arrived. She gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm all packed, Nasu-chan."  
  
There was silence for a moment before the two women embraced. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Nasuti whispered to her. Kiyone shook her head. Nasuti sighed, breaking away. "Well, understand that you're never a stranger here."  
  
"As strange as you guys are, I find that close to impossible." Kiyone said with a smirk. "Don't you worry, I'll come back and visit again. When the wind blows back this way."  
  
Shin walked up to her. "Well, until it does," He handed her 2 small Tupperware containers.   
  
"What's this?" she asked, blinking.  
  
Shin smiled, in his fatherly sort of way. "A little snack for the road. In case you get hungry."  
  
Kiyone laughed, giving him a hug. "Arigato, Shin-otouchan."  
  
Shuu laughed. "Ha ha, now you've got a nickname, too!" Shin smirked at him.  
  
"You're still my, big brother, aren't you, Shuu-niichan?" Kiyone asked, turning to the warrior of justice.  
  
"You bet I am!" he answered, trying to look macho. "Just you remember, anyone tries to mess with you and Big brother will come and beat'em up for ya'!"  
  
"That goes for all of us, Kiyone." Ryo replied softly. "We'll be here if you ever need us."  
  
"Thank you, Ryo." Kiyone replied. "That really means a lot to me."  
  
"You be careful out there, Kiyone." Seiji replied, taking her free hand in his.  
  
"Of course, Seiji-kun." Kiyone replied with a grin. "Just don't forget about me when I'm gone."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Kiyone chuckled softly, turning away from him. The others followed her gaze as it stopped on Touma, who stood leaning against the wall. They all seemed to be waiting to see what would happen.  
  
Feeling all eyes upon him, Touma pushed off of the wall, walking towards Kiyone. 'Here goes nothing.' he thought uneasily to himself.  
  
Kiyone gulped slightly, expecting the worst. She was surprised to see his slim, but strong, hand extended out towards her. She looked up at him in bewilderment, but his face was lowered. His expression suggesting he was engaged within some inner battle. She seemed slightly disappointed.  
  
'So much for hoping…' she thought to herself, sighing.  
  
Touma heard her sigh and looked up. She had yet to take his hand. Feeling slightly rejected, he began to lower it, surprised when she quickly grasped it. He looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"I never leave without saying goodbye," she said.  
  
Touma nodded slightly, squeezing her hand back in response. "Don't let this be our last." he replied.  
  
Aqua locks flowed back and forth over her tan face as she shook her head. "I don't break promises."  
  
Touma's other hand closed over hers. His face was surprisingly calm. "Then, make me a promise." He replied. Kiyone tilted her head in curiosity. "Promise me that… I mean…" He paused, remembering the others were in the room. His calm demeanor shattered, leaving him with nothing to give her but a shaky smile. He patted her hand lightly before letting go. "Stay out of trouble."  
  
For a few moments, all the young demi youja could do was stare at him blinkingly. However, she recovered quickly, flashing him her trademark smile. "Well, Touma-kun," she replied. "I'll do my best." She picked up her suitcase, turning towards the door. "After all, I am my father's daughter." With a wave and a few more quick goodbyes, Kiyone Jade was gone.   
  
Hashiba Touma felt very empty. Without a word to any of the others, he left the room, walking up the steps to his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
~ End of Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 15: Falling in and Returning fro...

Disclaimer - Yoroiden Samurai Troopers belongs to its affiliates, and since I can't think  
of who they might be at the moment, I'll just leave it at that.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kyoto. Despite the many times she had returned to this place, it had been many years since she had visited the little town of her birth. Twelve years had gone by, if she hadn't been mistaken. With the news of her father's 'supposed' death, Kiyone's mother, Angeline had taken her own life, leaving her young daughter alone in the world.  
  
Kiyone stepped off the bus, looking up at the steps leading to the old shrine where she and her parents had resided. The red and green trees were still the same, as lush and as beautiful as she had remembered, the marble stones lining the path were still intact. Looking to the end of the path, Kiyone could see her mother's old school house, weathered and worn out from lack of use.  
  
The young woman let out a sigh, something she found herself doing more often. She was a little disappointed to find that the local residents had failed to keep her mother's pride and joy in better condition; but then again, she wasn't surprised. Kiyone's parents - even her father surprisingly enough - were very close with their surrounding neighbors, and it had surprised and shocked everyone to hear of their deaths. Many people had offered to take her in as one of their own, but little Jade Kiyone, barely 6 years old, had politely refused.  
  
"I didn't want to be taken in by anyone," she had told Nasuti that first night. "I didn't want anyone to replace the ones I had lost. It hurt too much."  
  
Kiyone paused before making her way towards the old school house. 'It still hurts now,' she thought, forcing one foot in front of the other. 'It hurts to think that I'll never see them again. I'll always be alone.' She stopped again, remembering Shuu's jovial words. She smiled slightly. "I guess they are my family now… I never thought things would turn out this way." She brought her hand up to her face, touching her lips tentatively. "He kissed me. It's what I wanted, but… he actually kissed me. He doesn't like me, so why did he do it?"   
  
This question continued to plague her as she made her way towards the school. Once she reached to it, she veered to the left, to a small garden that had grown wild in neglect. Treading carefully, she waded through a small sea of tall grass. As she reached the middle she came upon a small gravestone. Upon the stone was etched a small sword, along with the words, Kenbukyo -friend, father, soul mate.  
  
She lowered herself to her knees, bowing her head in respect. After saying a quick prayer she looked up at the stone, a small smile on her face. "Konnichi wa, otousan." she said shyly. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" There was no response, but she hadn't expected one. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you, but it's just been too hard. It was too hard for me to talk to you when I was angry with you for leaving - yes, I was angry… I didn't show it, but I was."   
  
She paused a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I know why you left now, and I understand. I want to apologize for doubting you, and I thank you for sacrificing yourself for us." She looked up at the sky, laughing slightly. "I never expected this… Who would have thought my life would be like this? I'm only partially human, friends with the people who killed my father, and in fact, in love with two of them!"   
  
Kiyone blinked, her words catching up with her. "No… that's not true, Papa… I take that back." She looked down at her father's tombstone. "I'm not sure what I feel. Seiji is always so kind to me, trying to look after me and protect me… but when I'm with him… what I feel is a little more platonic. I don't think we'll be much more than friends." She let out a sigh, this time one of relief. "Yes, Seiji and I are only friends. Good friends."   
  
She paused again, uncertain. "But… what about Touma, Papa? This feeling I have for him… I don't know what it is. It wasn't often that the two of us were alone together, but when we were, everything just felt right. It was like… I could say whatever I wanted, and he wouldn't judge me for it. I know I made it quite clear to him that I didn't need any protection, but I know that when I was with him, he watched over me, trying to protect as if I were the most precious thing in the world to him. He was always trying to make me laugh or smile. Were you like that with kaa-san, Papa? I felt so at peace with him, otousan, I never wanted our time together to end!" She stopped, sobering a bit, keeping in mind that she was in fact only talking to a slab of stone.   
  
"I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that… It wasn't fair of me. Still… whenever he looked at me, my heart would speed up… it was like he was always trying to tell me something, but was too afraid to do it. And when he kissed me…"   
Once again, Kiyone stopped and stood up, that dark feeling returning stronger than ever. "I thought that when he kissed me…. there was a chance that he might actually like me." She shook her head furiously. "He was probably trying to upstage Seiji. Jerks."   
  
Deep hurt and anger filled her as she shot up from her spot in front of the tombstone. Without paying any final respects to her dead father, she turned on her heels to the steps leading towards the old shrine. 'I don't need him. I don't need anybody.' She trudged up the stairs angrily with that thought in mind, knowing deep down in her heart it wasn't true.  
  
In her anger, the shadows looming behind her went unnoticed. When they struck, she never saw it coming.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In his dream, he felt as though he had been sinking. Swallowed up in darkness, there was nowhere for him to escape; there was no one to help him. He was alone. He couldn't speak, he couldn't see, he couldn't breath. Never in his life had he felt like this, never in any of the battles, the skirmishes, the near-death experiences had he felt so… empty, helpless, frightened. He prayed that he could escape it.  
  
Within moments, it seemed as though his prayer had been answered. The fog and darkness lifted, a heavy weight seemingly being lifted off of his chest as air reached his lungs again. He took a deep breath, resulting in a fit of coughing.  
  
"Here, drink this."   
  
A glass of water was placed in his grasp. He took it gratefully, gulping it down greedily. A heat he hadn't known was there before slowly dissipated. He opened his eyes in wonder, staring at his surroundings. He was in his room. Nasuti was sitting on the edge of his bed, a worried smile on her face.  
  
"Good afternoon." she said.  
  
"Afternoon?" Touma could only blink.  
  
His bedroom door opened and through it Shin emerged carrying a covered tray. Touma could smell the delicious aroma of food wafting from inside of it. "Ah, I'm glad to see you're up again." he said, smiling. "Good to see that another meal won't get wasted on Shuu."  
  
"I heard that!" came a voice from outside.  
  
Touma smirked beside himself. "Thanks," he replied. "Though I don't remember missing any other meals."  
  
Shin blinked at him for a moment, confusion crossing his features. He turned to Nasuti, a worried look on his face. She smiled slightly, assuring him slightly. The warrior of trust let out a sigh of relief, setting the tray down on the nightstand. With a quick smile and a small wave, he was out of the room again.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Touma.  
  
Nasuti turned towards him, a motherly smile on her face. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
How did he feel? Touma blinked in confusion. Why was she asking him that? Granted, he had a headache, due to the fact that his blood sugar was a little low. He chalked that up to the fact that he hadn't eaten in quite a few hours. Perhaps that was the reason for Shin's concern. However, despite all that, he felt fine - well, okay, considering the circumstances.  
  
Figuring he was not about to answer her question until she answered his, Nasuti spoke again. "I always find it funny that when I'm really depressed I come down with a cold or sleep a lot."  
  
"Huh?" Touma stared at her in confusion.  
  
"You've been knocked out with the flu the past week, Touma." Nasuti told him calmly.   
  
"Seiji found you zonked out in your room here burning up with fever the day after Kiyone left." Touma flinched. "The weather has been getting colder lately, do remember going out without your jacket?"  
  
Touma shook his head slowly as the events of the past few days trickled back into his brain like cold molasses. After Kiyone had left, he had blacked everything out of his mind in efforts to forget about her. Unfortunately, his attempts had been deemed useless; he couldn't forget about her no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Nasuti's voice rang out like a bell through the jumbled thoughts in Touma's brain.  
  
"Hm?" he answered absently, although he was completely alert.   
Nasuti sighed. "Touma, I may not have a 250 IQ, but I can tell when you're trying to avoid the subject." Touma sighed inwardly. "Why didn't you tell Kiyone how you felt when you had the chance? I know that's what's bothering you."  
  
Flopping back down on the bed, Touma ran his hand through his hair. "To be honest," he replied, slightly surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. "I'm not sure." He could feel Nasuti's questioning stare. "Even though I'm the warrior of intellect, no matter how hard I think about it, I just can't figure out why I didn't tell her. I wanted so badly to tell her… not just to make her stay… but, when she asked me…" The blue haired trooper sat up, a saddened expression on his face. "I was afraid."  
  
"What were you afraid of?" Nasuti asked gently.  
  
"A lot of things." Touma answered. "Afraid of saying the wrong thing, afraid of rejection, afraid of losing her before I could really say I had her." He looked up at her. "It's so strange, Nasty," He laughed softly. "I've never felt like this before. I barely even know Kiyone… but just thinking about her… I'm not really sure. It's kind of scary. What if I had told her? What if she had rejected me? Would she have?"  
  
"That's a tough call to make, Touma." Nasuti replied. "Kiyone isn't like other girls. I don't know much about her past other than what she's told me, but I do know the death of her father hurt her very deeply - more than she'd like to let on." She took out the picture of Kiyone and herself with her grandfather before the appearance of Arago. She noticed that while she and her grandfather smiled at the camera, Kiyone's gaze was focused on the two of them. While she did smile for the camera, the look her eyes was somewhat wistful.  
  
"I don't understand." Nasuti looked up at Touma. "I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me."  
  
"You're talking about the daughter of Kenbukyo, Touma." Nasuti replied. "She's not one who will take help from others. She's had to deal with a lot of things in her life, and I'm sure she refuses to let others get close to her because she's afraid of getting hurt again. That's just the way she is."  
  
Touma sighed heavily. "I just wish she'd let us in."   
  
Nasuti sighed sadly, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I know, Touma," she replied. "I feel the exact same way."  
  
~End of Chapter 16 


	17. Chapter 16: Sadia

Chapter 17  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
The large dojo was filled with the sound of metal clanging against metal. The room was filled with dozens of warriors - youja alike - training and sparring with and amongst each other to increase their skill and strength. Surveying everything from his perch on the dojo's balcony, dressed in his full armor, was Kenbukyo himself.  
  
He sighed to himself. 'Amateurs… all of them. There isn't one in the whole lot that is worth my time.'  
  
"You seem bored, Kenbukyo-sama." Kenbukyo turned his attention from the youja below to see a young woman standing before him. She stood about 5'8" with amber colored eyes and dark crimson hair pulled back out face in a bun. She held in her a long, broad sword. Grinning at him coyly. "Perhaps you'd like to fight me?"  
  
Kenbukyo remained silent. "I don't waste my time with amateurs." he replied quietly.  
  
The woman blinked in surprise, before snarling angrily. "Kenbukyo-sama!" she exclaimed. "I am no amateur! I'll have you know I've been studying all of your moves for decades! I'm more than a match for you."  
  
"Oh?" The demon swordsman sounded skeptical.  
  
The woman grinned seductively. "I'll give you a good fight, I promise."  
  
And so, the two drew their swords and began to battle. It appeared at first as though the battle belonged to the woman, but she soon realized that Kenbukyo was merely toying with her, seeing where her strengths lay.  
  
She took a swing at him, only to have him sidestep her easily. Pouting playfully, she replied, "You're toying with me, aren't you?"  
  
Kenbukyo's glowing blue eyes seemed to narrow just slightly. "Not really," he replied. "I'm just ending this battle."  
  
"What?" Before she could even mount a counter attack, the young woman found herself not only relieved of her weapon, but down on the floor, staring down the end of Kenbukyo's sword.  
  
The demon swordsman removed his helmet, allowing his brownish-black hair to hang freely in his face. "The battle is over." he replied softly. "I am the victor."  
  
"Indeed." the woman replied. "But I am victorious in seeing how truly beautiful you are."  
  
Kenbukyo eyed her skeptically. "There aren't many who have seen the face behind my mask." he told her.  
  
"Than why did you chose me to be one of them?"  
  
Kenbukyo shrugged, swiftly wiping his brow before putting his helmet back on. "You have potential to become a great swordsman."  
  
The woman stood up, her eyes shining. "Do I really?" she asked eagerly. "Oh, Kenbukyo-sempai, I, Sadia, will be your most humble and greatest pupil!"  
  
Kenbukyo laughed. "I never said anything about making you my pupil." he told her. Before the woman could object, he replied. "I have no time to teach someone something that is impossible for them to learn."  
  
"But, you don't understand, Kenbukyo-sempai," Sadia pleaded. "I've watched you for so long! I will do anything to become your pupil! Can't you see I'm in love with you?"  
  
"More like obsessed." the demon swordsman replied wryly. "You were a somewhat worthy opponent, but as I said before, I don't take students." With that, he turned and began to walk away. "Try Dala or perhaps Naga; I'm sure they won't mind another brainless fanatic to heed to their every whim."  
  
Sadia stood there where she left him, hardly able to believe her ears. Her beloved Kenbukyo-sempai - her one and only - had turned her down? How dare he? How could he possibly turn down Sadia, his most loyal and faithful follower?  
  
Clenching her fists as she went to retrieve her sword, she vowed to herself that this transgression against her would not be forgotten.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Once again, everything was dark. No matter where she turned, all Kiyone could see was endless, opaque emptiness.  
  
'Just like in my dream,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes… exactly like your dream." a voice replied.  
  
Kiyone felt a chill run down her spine. Again, the voice from her nightmares - and her reality - haunted her. "Who's there?" she called out. "Who are you?"  
  
Appearing before her in the same attire that she wore facing Kenbukyo for the first time, the female youja known as Sadia appeared before Kiyone face to face, grinning devilishly. "I'm here." she answered. "And I am Sadia."  
  
"Sadia?" Kiyone repeated. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Feigning a look of hurt, Sadia replied, "Why, dear Jade, I didn't bring you anywhere."  
  
"Liar." Kiyone frowned. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
"I've been watching you for a very long time, Jade. I know all about you."  
  
"Oh? What do you want from me?" Sadia only grinned. "Answer me!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Sadia replied. "To start off, I knew you father--"  
  
"You knew Kenbukyo?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Yes," Sadia answered. "That was, however, before he became a traitor."  
  
"My father was no traitor." Kiyone frowned. "He was true to himself."  
  
"Maybe so," Sadia replied. "But was he true to you and your mother? No, he left you both… betraying the both of you."  
  
"That's not true!" Kiyone exclaimed. "He left to protect us!"  
  
Sadia scoffed. "And look what good it did? Your dear old mother killed herself landing you in an orphanage where you left only to go gallivanting across the globe in search of him."  
  
Paling, Kiyone asked, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"I already told you," Sadia answered impatiently. "I've been watching you. And you've known that all along. That feeling you got whenever you felt someone was with you - even though you were all alone. A rustle in the bushes, a whisper in the darkness - that was me, Kiyone."  
  
"Why?" Kiyone paused. "You're a youja, aren't you?"  
  
"You seem surprised." Sadia answered. "Only, I'm merely a shadow of what I once was." She frowned darkly. "I faced Kenbukyo in combat, only to die at his sword - which brings me to why I'm here."  
  
Had she any place to go Kiyone would have begun backing away. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "If you're dead, how can you be here?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" Kiyone shook her head, causing Sadia's grin to widen. "Why, we are within the deepest, darkest reaches of your sub-conscious mind, Kiyone." she answered. "As a body-less spirit, this was the only place I could reach you."  
  
"Why?" Kiyone asked. "Why did you feel the need to reach me?"  
  
Sadia's expression turned serious, bordering on unstable. "Because I need your help, Jade Kiyone," she replied. "Before we became enemies, Kenbukyo wronged me in a way that cannot be forgiven! I loved him, I worshipped him - but he refused to return my feelings. I refuse to be a woman scorned!"  
  
Kiyone cringed slightly. This woman was starting to scare her. "I'm sorry," she replied. "There's nothing I can do about that--"  
  
"Oh, but there is." Sadia was eye to eye with her now. "For 900 years I tried and I tried, doing everything in my power to make myself worthy enough for Kenbukyo. I had hoped we could become partners, destroying anyone who dared to stand in the way of the Youja-kai." Her amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then, when our great emperor, Arago-sama came into power, Kenbukyo betrayed us all fleeing into the mortal world with the Soul Swords of Fervor. He gave them to Arago-sama's enemies, who in turn came to the Youja-kai and killed our emperor."  
  
"But, that has nothing to do with me." Kiyone protested.  
  
"Oh, but it has everything to do with you!" Sadia exclaimed. "Though you are half-mortal, you are the daughter of Kenbukyo - the only offspring of the great demon swordsman. Normally, because of your mixed heritage, you would have been killed, but I sense power in you. Not only have you inherited the strength and skill of your father, but also there is something else within you - even greater than his was. Powers as great as yours should not be wasted, no matter what the circumstances."   
  
Sadia took Kiyone's hand within her own. "Join me, Jade Kiyone. Together, you and I can make amends for your father's past errors. With our combined strength, we can avenge great Arago-sama and crush his enemies - the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers."  
  
Kiyone's eyes widened in terror as she snatched her hand out of the woman's grasp. "Are you insane?!" she exclaimed. "Like Hell I'd join forces with a psychopath like you! The Troopers are my friends and I'd rather die than raise my hand against them. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to find someone else."  
  
Sadia remained silent for a moment, her head lowered. It wasn't long, however, until she raised her head again. "Well, that's too bad." she replied quietly. "I was hoping that after all I told you you'd think differently." She opened her amber eyes, now glowing blood red. "I suppose I'll just have to take things into my own hands - or better yet, yours."  
  
Once again, Kiyone had no time to scream before she was sucked into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, there you are, Byauken." The large white tiger looked up to see the warrior of virtue walking towards him. He sat up slowly, nuzzling against Ryo as he stooped down to scratch behind his ear. "I haven't seen you around in a while." The raven-haired trooper smiled sadly. "I bet you and Kokuen-oh miss Kiyone, huh?"  
  
The white tiger only purred in response.  
  
Ryo only smiled. "It's been pretty quiet around here without her," he mused. "Where are the guys?" Byauken got up and walked into the living room. "Well, I suppose that answers that question."  
  
"Ryo! Come take a look at this!"  
  
Doing as asked, Ryo got up and walked into the living room to find everyone seated around the television screen. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"The big game's about to start," Shin answered.  
  
"Game?"   
  
"You know," Shuu answered, already munching on a bowl of popcorn. "Germany vs. USA… World Cup… semi-finalists… any of this ringing a bell? You were talking about it for ages." (AN: Okay, so that's way past... it was the only thing I could think of...)  
  
"Oh yeah," Ryo said absently, taking a seat on the couch next to Seiji. "Where's Touma?"  
  
"Right here," he replied, entering the room with a glass of soda in his hand. "Have I missed anything yet?"  
  
'He seems to be okay now…' Ryo mused to himself.  
  
"No, not yet. It hasn't started yet," Nasuti replied, setting another bowl of chips on the table. "They haven't finished getting through all the pre-game commentary yet."  
Ryo blinked in surprise. "Nasuti," he asked. "Since when did you get interested in Soccer?"  
  
"Since they started WUSA," she answered with a smile. "If you ask me, Women's soccer is much more interesting."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"What, you mean you don't agree?"  
  
"Of course not, the guys are way more kick-ass!"  
  
"Seiji!"  
  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Typical… egotistical males always stick together---"  
  
"You guys, shh!" Everyone looked up at Touma, whose attention was focused on the television screen.  
  
"What's up, Touma?"  
  
The blue-haired warrior frowned. "Just listen." Turning their attention towards the screen, everyone noticed that the game had been interrupted by a news bulletin.  
  
"…We interrupt this sports broadcast to report drastic weather changes occurring just recently." A view of a destroyed town area appeared on the screen. "Though there have been no reports of serious storms, areas surrounding the city of Kyoto have been destroyed by unknown causes. Many are lead to believe some sort of 'freak storm' is responsible, but there have been no definite leads thus far. What's more, meteorologists claim that there have been no reports of tornadoes, hurricanes, strong winds, or anything of that nature whatsoever; especially not so far inland on the island of Honshu--"  
  
"Oh my," Nasuti replied worriedly. "I hope Kiyone is all right."  
  
"What?" the other troopers chorused.  
  
"That's where Kiyone went," Nasuti answered, her concern increasing by the minute.   
  
"That's where her father's grave is… that's where she went."  
  
~End of Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 17: Sweet Revenge

"That's where Kiyone went," Nasuti answered, her concern increasing by the minute. "That's where her father's grave is… that's where she went."  
"…The cost of property damage is now in the millions and rescue teams are still unable to locate any survivors…"  
"Kiyone…" The sound of Touma's glass hitting the floor could be heard as he made a mad dash for the door, only to be held back by Ryo and Shuu. "Let go of me!" he exclaimed.  
"Take it easy, Touma," Ryo exclaimed. "You don't know if she's still there or not!"  
Touma continued to struggle against their hold. "That's where Nasuti said she was!" he cried out. "She's still there! I know she is!"  
"Calm down," Nasuti pleaded. "I'm sure Kiyone got away! She had to have escaped!"  
"Hey, take a look at this." Seiji replied.   
Again everyone's focus turned to the television screen. Amidst the wreckage and all-out destruction, the figure of a lone woman could be seen.  
"Who, or what is that?" Shuu asked, slowly loosening his grip on Touma.  
"Folks at home," the anchorman replied. "We are receiving this footage live from the wreckage via our news crew helicopter currently hovering over the scene. There's no word as to who this woman is or where she came from; however, rumor is that she alone is responsible for this… this desolation!"  
Noting the black and gold armor complete with a long, flowing cape that the woman wore, the troopers figured that guess wasn't too far off.  
From the folds of her cape, the warrior drew a long sword. It was no-datchi like in design, but longer and wider. Intricate designs ran along its side and its hilt was made of silver with hints of gold flecks. At the center of the hilt, where it met the blade, a large green stone rested, resembling the seas churned up after a storm.   
Pointing the weapon at the screen, the figure spoke, "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers," Her voice was loud and clear, if not unnatural - it sounded as though two people were speaking. "I know that you can hear me, so listen well. If you care at all about your pathetic world, you will come to me. Deliver Kikkotei and the Soul Swords into my possession, or I shall continue to lay waste to what you see before you." Energy began to form around her blade. "I await your arrival." Without another word or warning, the connection was severed.  
However, by that point, the troopers, Nasuti, and Byauken were already out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, any clues to just who the heck that chick is?" Shuu asked, as he and the other troopers piled into Nasuti's jeep - which was a bit difficult noting that there were six people.  
"Not really," Nasuti answered, as she positioned herself on Ryo's lap, starting up her laptop. "But, I do have a guess."  
"Who?" Touma asked, starting the ignition and tearing out of the mansion's driveway like a bat out of you-know-where.  
The other troopers hastily buckled their seatbelts.   
"Judging by her attire and the demands that she makes," Nasuti replied, hastily typing away. "She is or somehow was affiliated with the Youja-kai."  
"Go on," Seiji replied.  
"Looking at her sword," she went on. "It reminded me of the one Kiyone told us about - the one that her father made."  
"You don't mean to say…"  
Nasuti nodded grimly. "I do." she answered. "That sword belonged to Kenbukyo. It may very well be what Kiyone's pursuer was after all along."  
Touma fought to keep his attention on the road ahead of him. "You don't suppose she--"  
"I really can't say, Touma." Nasuti cut him off. "We just have to get to Kyoto as fast as possible and pray that Kiyone's still all right."  
It appeared the others agreed, for they made no objections when Touma's foot pressed the accelerator down to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Almost as if she had sensed their presence, the mysterious woman looked up to see the Samurai Troopers running towards her, donned in their sub-armor, with Byauken at their side.  
"How quaint." she snickered. "The gang's all here."  
"Yeah, we came like you asked." Ryo replied gruffly. "We weren't just going to stand by and let you kill innocent people."  
"Of course not." the woman replied mockingly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."  
"Enough talk!" Seiji exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at her. "What've you done with Kiyone?"  
"Kiyone? Kiyone…" the woman rubbed the lower half of her mask in thought. "Hmm… I don't believe I know anyone by that name."  
"Liar!" Touma growled. "We know you're the one following Kiyone - you stole her father's sword!"  
"Ooh… you guys are clever," the woman purred. "I guess poor Jade wasn't as secretive about her past as I thought she was." With that, she shrugged nonchalantly, putting herself in a fighting stance. "But in any case, you're quite correct. This sword was in fact forged at the hand of Kenbukyo, and is rumored to contain some his own power - his very life force." She leapt into the air with the sword raised high. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"  
Shin and Seiji narrowly managed to escape the force of the sword's stroke as it ripped a huge chunk out of the ground on which they had once stood.  
"Well, that explains how she was able to level this whole area." Shin exclaimed, landing several yards away.  
"Oh no, boys," the woman laughed. "You're not even close." She leapt into the air once again. "But don't worry, I'll give you a little clue." Bright energy pulsed around her, taking on the shape of wings.  
Ryo's eyes went wide in shock. "I know that attack…"  
(Insert Kenbukyo's attack here.)  
"Clear the way!" the warrior of virtue cried out. "To arms!"  
"Korin!"  
"Suiko!"  
"Kongo!"  
"Tenku!"  
"Rekka!"  
Unfortunately, even with the protection of their complete armors, the troopers still felt the brunt of woman's attack, hitting the ground skidding several meters away.  
Shuu cursed under his breath. "No way! How the heck did she manage an attack like that?"  
"Oh, you didn't know?" The troopers looked up to see the woman making her way towards them. "I am Sadia, loyal servant of the Youja-kai. I knew Kenbukyo; I trained under him for centuries. That is, of course, before the fool lost what little sanity he had, sneaking away to the mortal world like the coward he was. It was a shame of course, after all that he accomplished, he died by the hands of pathetic little weaklings like you." She stopped, chuckling to herself. "If you ask me, the weakling traitor got what he deser-"  
Sadia had no chance to finish her sentence, for the rest of her words were drowned out by the sound of growling as Byauken charged towards her.  
"Byauken!" Ryo called out.  
Sadia looked down at the snarling animal before, unfazed. "Oh yes," she deadpanned. "How could I have forgotten about the faithful 500 pound beast - how are you doing nowadays, Byauken… or should I say Kokuen-oh?" Byauken's ears flicked backwards in surprise as he stopped snarling. Slowly he began backing away, much to the woman's displeasure. "Hmm, naughty, naughty kitty," she scoffed disdainfully, raising her sword. "I have no time for the likes of you."  
"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with us instead!" A barrage of golden arrows flew out of nowhere, catching Sadia completely off guard. One arrow caught in her shoulder, while another embedded itself in the faceplate of her helmet. The helmet cracked, splitting in two and falling to the ground to reveal the face underneath.   
Byauken let out a woeful growl.  
"Well, you did want to know what happened to Kiyone." came her snide reply. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wished for?"  
The troopers were horrified; they couldn't believe their eyes. Before them, sneering and fighting them like they were her enemy was Jade Kiyone - the one they had come all that way to protect. It was unbelievable!  
"What's the matter?" she smiled in an innocent-like manner. "Byauken got your tongue?"  
The white tiger could only whimper.  
"Kiyone…" Shin began. "I don't understand… why would you… how could…"  
"What happened?" Shuu exclaimed. "I thought we were all on the same side!"  
Kiyone laughed out loud. "On the same side?" she cried out. "Are you joking? Why would I side with anyone who is responsible for the death of my father?!"  
Ryo staggered backwards slightly.  
"Kiyone--" Seiji began, only to stop when he noticed the flicker of amber in her eyes. He rose his sword ever so slightly; something just wasn't right.  
"You fools!" Kiyone laughed cruelly. "How could you possibly think I would ever feel anything but hatred towards you! It was because of you that my life took a drastic turn! You ruined everything!"  
"Kiyone--" Touma cried out.  
Kiyone rose her sword high into the air, preparing for another attack. "I'll fight you to the end!" she shrieked. "And I'll never stop until we have our revenge!" Repeating Kenbukyo's attack, the energy she unleashed upon them was so great, there was nowhere to go but into unconscious oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A sense of despair hung in the air. Everyone in the room was silent, nervous, agitated, and avoiding eye contact with each other. Their minds all focused on the previous events, what was there to say?  
The first to break the silence, Shin shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it," was all he could manage.  
"I don't think any of us can," Nasuti replied, her voice thick with emotion. "I never dreamt that Kiyone would ever…" She trailed off, feeling Ryo's hand rest itself lightly on hers.  
Everyone fell silent again, only to be startled out of their thoughts by Shuu slamming his fists down on the table. They all stared at him, giving him a 'what was that for?' look.  
"There's no way I'm gonna take this," he replied in a low, controlled voice. "It just can't be." He looked up at the others in disbelief. "How could this have happened! It was a trick, right?"  
"It was no trick," Seiji frowned, clenching his fists at his sides. "That was Kiyone all right."  
"I just don't understand," Ryo replied, trying his best to stay calm. "How could she just turn against us like that? Why the game?"  
"Maybe it was brainwashing." Nasuti replied quietly.  
"What?"  
Nasuti closed her eyes. "Maybe she wasn't in control." she replied. "Why else would she introduce herself as Sadia? Before she came to us, she knew nothing about her father. It has to be brainwashing - the Kiyone I know would never do something like this!"  
"Suppose it is brainwashing," Shin replied quietly. "What's the deal with this Sadia person?"  
"She probably has control over Kiyone so that she can tap into Kenbukyo's power through her." Ryo suggested. "She plans on taking revenge on us and then taking over the world."  
Shuu looked only somewhat relieved. "So, if Kiyone's just a puppet, how can we stop her?"  
Nasuti let out a sigh of despair, directing everyone's attention towards her. "My only guess," she replied quietly. "Is that Kiyone has been possessed."  
"Possessed?"  
Nasuti nodded, opening her eyes - which were brimmed with tears. "Yes," she whispered. "Possessed by the youja spirit of this Sadia woman - just like Grandfather was."  
"Nasuti…" Ryo whispered.  
Shin's eyes widened. "You don't mean to say that…" he began.  
"I do," Nasuti replied. "If Kiyone is indeed possessed by Sadia, that means that Sadia is just a spirit - she can't be harmed. However, once Sadia leaves Kiyone's body, Kiyone will die."  
Touma jumped up from his seat. "What?" he exclaimed.  
Ryo nodded in agreement. "Once a spirit leaves the possessed human's body, that person's soul has been poisoned," He lowered his head. "They can't survive."  
"But, if that's the case," Shin replied. "Who's to say Sadia will leave Kiyone's body."  
"We don't know for sure," Ryo replied. "Still, we can't risk her staying there, feeding off of Kiyone. If she harnesses her full power…" He clenched his fists tightly. "It's too risky."  
Touma stood still, waiting to hear Ryo's next words with bated breath.  
"…Kiyone has to be killed before Sadia can harness her full strength."  
Hashiba Touma, warrior of intellect, wielder of the armor of Tenku, usually always calm and level-headed, snapped. He rose out of his seat, fists clenched and eyes blazing in fury. "You CAN'T!!" he exclaimed. "You can't kill Kiyone!"  
"Touma…"  
"No! There has to be some other way!" he cried out. "What happened? Wasn't our plan to protect her? You're giving up just like that?"  
"Touma," Seiji replied, stepping between him and the trooper's leader. "I know what you're saying, but you've got to understand--,"  
Touma's temper was skyrocketing. "I don't have to understand anything!" he yelled. "I'm not gonna let you do this!"  
Seiji grabbed by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Touma, wake up!" he yelled back. "It's the only way!"  
Touma's hand came flying out of nowhere, aimed directly at Seiji's jaw. Before it could connect, Ryo stepped between the two, taking the hit instead. The force of it sent him stumbling backwards towards the coffee table.  
Nasuti screamed.  
"Ryo!" Shin cried out.  
Seiji growled at Touma, his temper quickly rising to match his. "What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.  
"You listen to me," Touma replied, glowering at everyone in the room. "I'm not going to let you just give up on Kiyone. She's strong; she can fight this." He slowly unclenched his fists. "She's not going to die - not by my hand, not by anyone else's." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Anyone who tries to hurt her will have to go through me." Opening his eyes again, he focused them on Seiji. "And if you want to kill her, you're going to have to make sure you kill me first." 


	19. Chapter 18: Decisions, Choices, and Cons...

Disclaimer - Don't own 'em.  
  
Author's Notes - I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far! (the reviews   
have been a bit slim, but I've got no complaints, this fic is my baby, after all!)  
Besides, the reviews I did receive were awesome, and I'm sure you'll all be  
pleased to know that we will soon be reaching a resolution!  
  
Wufei - It's about time  
  
::glares at him:: Anyways, thank you all so much for your praise and   
patience! For a reward, here is the next chapter of 'Child of Saberstryke'!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
He was floating. It was almost as if he was resting on the surface of water,   
floating aimlessly with no particular direction or destination in mind. Then,   
without warning, he began to plummet towards a ground he couldn't see.  
  
As he began to pick up speed, he attempted to call upon his armor to slow   
his fall. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he called it, the armor of   
Tenku just would not come to his aid.  
  
'What're you gonna do now, Touma?' he asked himself. 'This may be a   
dream, but I sure don't want to stick around to find out what happens when   
I hit the ground.'  
  
"Touma!!"   
  
"What?" Touma looked down to see Kiyone several yards away,   
plummeting towards the ground. It had to be a dream; he couldn't believe   
it. "Kiyone?"  
  
Fear was in her eyes. "Touma, help me!" she cried out. "Please!"  
  
Wasting no time, Touma pressed his arms against his sides to allow him   
to fall at a faster speed. When he was close enough to her, he stretched   
his arm out to her. "Kiyone, give me your hand!" he told her.  
  
She hesitated at first, but then reached out to him, falling just a few feet   
short. "It's too far!" she cried out.  
  
"Forget about that! You can make it!" he replied. "Just keep trying."  
  
"I can't do it!" Tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry, Touma… I   
can't!"  
  
"Kiyone…" Touma murmured. Why wouldn't she let him help her? He   
looked up at her once again. "Kiyone!"  
  
Touma could only watch with wide eyes as a large, dark hand reached out   
of nowhere. A feminine laugh echoed through the air as Kiyone was pulled   
down into the darkness.  
  
"TOUMA!! HELP ME!!"  
  
"Kiyone!!" Touma opened his eyes to found himself alone. Looking   
around, he realized he was standing on the back porch behind the house.   
Scratching his head, he sat down with a sigh. "I guess it was a dream   
after all." He remembered seeing the tears in her eyes. He closed his   
eyes, trying to shake the image away.  
  
Almost as if he had appeared out thin air, Byauken emerged from the   
forest, letting out a soft growl. However, when Touma looked up at him,   
he saw a black tiger in his place.  
  
Touma blinked in confusion. "Kokuen-oh?" he murmured.  
  
The tiger nodded its head in acknowledgment.  
  
Touma rose from his seat, walking over to where the animal stood. "I   
wondered when you'd be showing up." he replied quietly. The tiger   
snorted in response. "It was your job to protect her when she was   
little - now that she's in trouble, you want to help her again." He knelt   
down in front of Kokuen-oh, resting his hands on his armor shoulder   
plates. "I don't want to believe that Kiyone is evil. It has to be that   
Sadia person possessing her."  
  
At the mention of her name, Kokuen-oh growled fiercely.  
  
"Then, you agree." Touma replied softly. "You know what has to be done,   
right?"  
  
The tiger lowered its head, nuzzling him slightly.   
  
"I don't know how it happened, but I know Kiyone's innocent," The warrior of   
firmament's calm demeanor flickered slightly. "I can feel exactly what she's  
feeling... it's like I'm bonded to her somehow."   
  
Kokuen-oh did not seem to be phased by this bit of information.  
  
Touma rose, a determined expression on his face. "If there's any chance   
to save Kiyone, then I have to find it. But…" He clenched his fist, a golden a  
rrow materializing in his grasp. "If Kiyone has to die… I'll finish her myself."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She wanted to die. Unable to see, speak, or move, Kiyone felt completely   
and utterly helpless. However, what killed her most was knowing that a   
psychopath was currently making use of her body to kill those she loved.  
  
"A psychopath, Jade?" An ethereal version of Sadia appeared in front of   
her, despite the fact that Kiyone could not see her. "Those are harsh   
words, wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Actually, you're right." Kiyone snarled. "I think vengeful maniacal freak   
fits much better!"  
  
Sadia 'tsk'ed. "Come, come now," she laughed. "You shouldn't be so   
hard on yourself. I am you after all."  
  
"They know me." Kiyone spat. "They'll figure it out - if they haven't already."  
  
"And knowing won't do them a bit of good." Sadia replied. "Even if they   
know the truth, they also know that there's nothing they can do to stop   
me - wouldn't want to harm their precious Jade, now would they?"  
  
Kiyone paled; she hadn't thought of that.  
  
"And I don't recommend trying any heroics on your part either," Sadia   
continued. "Try contacting anyone on the outside from here and you'll   
only be doing damage to yourself. By the time I've finished sucking all   
the life energy out of your soul, you'll be nothing more than a memory."   
She laughed out loud, reveling in the look of despair crossing over Kiyone's   
features. "It was certainly nice knowing you - for however short a time it   
was." With that, she disappeared, leaving Kiyone alone in the darkness of   
her own mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Here, Ryo," said Nasuti, gently placing an icepack over Ryo's face.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, wincing slightly at the contact. "Touma sure packs a   
punch - remind me never to step in the way of his fists again."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Ryo," Seiji replied. "You should have just   
let me handle him."  
  
"Fighting amongst each other isn't something we need to deal with right   
now, and you know it, Seiji." Nasuti replied.  
  
"But he was way out of line!" Seiji objected.  
  
"I pretty much expected he would be," Ryo replied, leaning back on the   
couch. "You have to admit, you're not all that keen on the plan either."  
  
Seiji lowered his eyes, remaining silent.  
  
"When are you going to… going to do it?" Nasuti asked softly.  
  
"It has to be the next time we see her." Ryo answered. "We can't risk her   
gaining more power every time we fight her."  
  
"I don't really hate to say this," Shin replied. "But I'm really starting to   
agree with Touma on this one."  
  
"We don't have a choice, man!" Shuu replied gruffly. "It's gonna be tough,   
but we have to do it!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Shin agreed. "Speaking of which, where is Touma   
anyway?"  
  
Almost as if on cue, Byauken slowly trotted into the room, carrying a slip   
of paper in his mouth.  
  
"What's that you've got there, Byauken?" Ryo asked. The white tiger   
snorted.  
  
"Let me see that." Seiji replied, removing the slip of paper from Byauken's   
mouth. He skimmed over it quickly, cursing under his breath. "That idiot!"  
  
~End of Chapter 18  
  
Author's Notes-  
Hey now, all! It seems like things are startin' to heat up around here!  
  
Wufei - Not really... it's frickin' cold with all this snow.  
  
::gives him a withering glare:: I meant the fanfic... anyways, what will  
become of Kiyone? Will Sadia defeat the Troopers using Kiyone's body, or  
will the Troopers stop her, carrying out the mercy killing they are debating  
despite Touma's insistence? And what will become of our favorite blue -  
haired trooper? Will he be able to free Kiyone? And will he really stand  
against his friends to do it?  
  
Wufei - ::a vein pulsing on the side of his forehead:: Stop asking stupid  
onna questions and get on to the next chapter!!  
  
Quite right... read on everyone! 


	20. Chapter 19: My Father's Daughter

Disclaimer - I own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ::pauses:: what, you didn't  
actually BELIEVE me, did you?  
  
Author's Notes -  
Will Touma be able to save Kiyone before she unwittingly kills them all?  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Looking around his surroundings, the large rocks, the cavern opening,   
everything was the same. Even the spot where the swords had supposedly   
rested remained untouched. In a place such as this, Touma supposed five   
years was just a drop into the bucket. How long had the swords of Fervor   
remained untouched until Kenbukyo had discovered them?  
  
"Touma." The blue-trooper looked up to see Kiyone standing a few feet   
away. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn when they first met -   
the baggy khaki pants and the tight-fitting t-shirt.   
She smiled that same dazzling smile. He almost went weak in the knees.  
"I knew you'd come."  
  
"Kiyone…" he breathed softly. "What happened…"  
  
She kept smiling. "I'm free." she told him. "I waited until Sadia wasn't   
paying attention and broke free from her hold." She took a few steps toward   
him. "I'm me again."  
  
Touma took an uncertain step backwards. "You are?"  
  
Crystal blue eyes blinked in curiosity as Kiyone tilted her head to the side.   
"You don't believe me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Touma admitted. "I want to..."  
  
"It's all right, Touma." she replied. "Everything is back to normal."  
  
Touma noticed the color of her eyes flicker slightly. It had happened once   
before; her eyes had flickered when she confronted them in Kyoto. "No, it's   
not." he frowned. "And it won't be until you let Kiyone go."  
  
Crystal eyes turned amber-colored as Sadia snarled at him slightly,   
morphing into her armor. It was the same as the one they had viewed  
on the news - a replica of Kenbukyo's armor - but tailored in such a way   
that her forearms and thighs were exposed, giving her a seductive appeal.   
  
"Hm, not so dumb, are you?" she sneered.  
  
"They don't call me the warrior of intellect for nothing." Touma retorted. "I   
know Kiyone is still in there somewhere, so let her go."  
  
Sadia laughed, the cruel sound coming from Kiyone's angelic face.   
"Nothing doing, pal."  
  
Touma's brow furrowed slightly. "Kiyone!" he called out. "I know she's got   
you trapped, but you've got to fight her! I know you can beat her!"  
  
"Don't be a moron!" Sadia sneered with Kiyone's face. "You're wasting   
your time if you think you can save her that way."  
  
Touma clenched his fists at his sides. "I'll do whatever it takes," he told   
her. "But I will save her."  
  
Breaking out into another fit of laughter, Sadia drew her sword. "Empty   
words from a weak fool!" she chuckled. "You didn't even come armed! A   
fatal mistake!" She rushed towards him, sword poised for her strike.  
  
Touma didn't budge from his position. "I know you're in there," he replied.   
"I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to you wake up. Kiyone, wake up!"  
  
Deep within the prison of her own mind, Kiyone opened her eyes, feeling   
as though she had woken from a dream. 'What was that…?' she thought   
to herself. It was then that she heard it.   
  
~ Kiyone, wake up! ~   
  
Her heart almost skipped a beat. "It's him!" she said aloud. "Touma!"  
  
Sadia stopped her assault, hovering in midair. She brought a hand to   
her mouth, uncertain. "Did… I just say that?" she wondered aloud. The   
words had come from her mouth, but she had not spoken them.  
  
Touma blinked for a moment in confusion. "Was that… Kiyone?" He   
suddenly felt a sliver of hope. "Kiyone!"  
  
Sadia stood bewildered as her mouth moved on its own. "Touma!" she   
cried out. "Where are you? I can't see you! Sadia's got control over me,   
I can't do anything!"  
  
"I'm right here!" Touma replied. "Right in front of you. Fight her, Kiyone.   
You can beat her!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sadia screamed. "There's no use fighting me! I'm in control   
here!"  
  
Kiyone fought to lift her free hand to her head. "It's my body and my mind!"   
she exclaimed. "Get out!"  
  
"Never!" Sadia shrieked. "I won't be thwarted… not now, not ever!"  
  
It was here that the Troopers decided to grace the scene. Wearing their   
legendary armor and prepared to battle, they were - needless to say -   
surprised to find Touma - not wearing even his sub-armor - and   
Sadia/Kiyone arguing back and forth with herself.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Shuu blinked, holding his staff battle   
poised.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Shin answered. "But now is not the   
time to be asking questions, now is it?"  
  
Ceasing her inner struggle with Kiyone, Sadia looked up, a sick grin   
passing over her host body's features. "Now it's time to settle things once   
and for all," she replied. "I will prove to you that there is no stopping me -   
by killing your weakling little friends!" She charged towards them, sword in   
hand.  
  
~"NO!!"~ Kiyone cried out to no avail. ~"Don't hurt them!"~ Sadia swerved   
to the right, narrowly missing Shuu. Instead she dropped to the ground like   
a stone.  
  
"That was a close one!" Shuu exclaimed wiping his brow. "I'm sorry,   
Kiyone…" He clenched his eyes shut tightly. "I hate to do this, but I have   
to shut you down!" He rose his staff into the air, bringing it down upon her   
quickly.  
  
"NOOO!!" Touma dove in front of him, taking the hit meant for Kiyone.   
Biting down on the sudden flash of pain, he rose again, blocking their path.   
  
"Touma," Shin cried out. "What in Kami's name are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt her!" he gritted slowly. "I'll die first!"  
  
Sadia stared bewildered for a few moments as Touma stood in front of her   
like a human shield. Eventually, she regained her senses, rising to her feet   
to kick him squarely in the back. "Fool!" she spat in frustration. "Stay out   
of my way!"  
  
"You heard her, Touma," Ryo exclaimed. "Move out of the way so we can   
finish her off!"  
  
Touma shook his head wildly. "NO!"  
  
Sadia yelled out and kicked him down again. "Idiot!"  
  
"Touma!" Seiji yelled. Clenching his no-datchi tightly, he growled in   
frustration. "Are you crazy! Put on your armor! Defend yourself!"  
  
Gasping slightly, Touma rose once again. "Not yet," he rasped. "I can still   
reach her!"  
  
Sadia laughed gleefully as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she hefted   
him into the air. "You're a fool, you know that?" she laughed. "I thought I   
had made it clear to you that there is no way to save your little friend… and   
yet you don't seem to get it. You insist on continuing with your disillusioned   
little plan." She threw him several yards, grinning sadistically as he dropped   
to the ground like a rag doll.  
  
From within her mental prison, Kiyone cried out in anguish. "TOUMA!" Her  
heart tore at the sight; it was as if she could feel all of his pain. It made her  
wonder... was it from his injuries or from something else?  
  
"Touma!" the other troopers cried out, rushing to his aid.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Shuu demanded. "Put on your   
damn armor!"  
  
"Not yet…" Touma gasped. "I can…"  
  
"It's over, Touma!" Seiji bellowed. "She's too far gone. Give it up already!"  
  
"No!" he yelled back. "I love her!"  
  
"What?" the other troopers chorused. Even Sadia was surprised.  
  
Kiyone was stunned. She could almost feel her heartbeat quicken a few   
paces. 'He… he what…?'  
  
Touma rose to his feet slowly. He reached out blindly for something to   
support himself on, only to find his hand resting on Kokuen-oh's back.  
  
"What?" the blue-haired trooper looked down at him only to let his gaze   
wander to Byauken a few paces ahead. "They split apart…"  
  
Sadia spat on the ground disdainfully. "I don't have time for this nonsense."   
she growled. "It's time to settle this once and for all."  
  
The troopers put themselves in battle stances only to be blocked by   
Byauken.  
  
"Byauken, move out of the way!" Shuu exclaimed.  
  
"We don't want to hurt Kiyone, but there's no other way!" Shin replied.  
  
The white tiger did not budge.  
  
"Or is there…?" The others' gaze turned to Rekka. Ryo's gaze was focused   
solely on that of his feline companion. He had seen Kokuen-Oh make his  
presence known to them before since his assimilation with Byauken, but never  
had the two animals occupied the same area at the same time. This was   
truly a special occasion.   
  
Byauken gave Rekka a leveled gaze, as if willing some unspoken message  
to the troopers' leader.  
  
Ryo was silent for a few moments. "You believe he can do it, can't you?"  
  
"Ryo…?" Seiji began.  
  
The trooper's leader nodded decidedly, turning his gaze towards Touma.   
Unspoken words passed between them before he spoke again. "Go ahead,   
Touma."   
  
Touma smiled briefly in gratitude before turning his attention back towards   
Sadia. "I'm sorry, Kiyone." he said.  
  
Sadia blinked in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt when you asked me," he replied. "I   
know I should have, but to be honest, I was afraid. I know you understand   
because I know you're afraid, too."  
  
"Nonsense," Sadia spat. "I fear nothing!"  
  
Touma pressed on. "You were afraid of letting anyone really get close to   
you after your dad disappeared," He took a few steps forward. "You were   
afraid they'd leave you - that's why you always travel around. You 'go like   
the wind goes' so that you can leave before you get to close to anyone.   
You see, Kiyone? I understand. You don't have to be afraid of me or   
anyone else - it's okay to be protected, it's okay to let other people care   
about you."  
  
Sadia's expression sobered a little. "But, I don't need…"  
  
"Kiyone," Touma pleaded. "Stop hiding from your problems… face what   
you're feeling. As long as you keep isolating yourself, Sadia and others   
like her will always be able to prey on you."  
  
"Prey on me…?" Kiyone repeated.  
  
"That's right!" Touma exclaimed, only a few feet away from her now.   
"You're not evil! It's just that Sadia's been feeding off of your fears, preying   
off your weaknesses. She's really no match for you!  
  
"Really?" Kiyone opened her eyes; the fog around her was beginning to   
clear.  
  
"Be quiet!" Sadia snapped.  
  
"…She keeps you trapped because she knows that there's no other way   
to beat you!"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"…After all, you're Kenbukyo's daughter!"  
  
Sadia snapped, letting out a murderous shriek. "I said SILENCE!!" she   
raised her sword, launching herself towards the unarmed trooper.   
  
"Touma!" Ryo and the other troopers called out.  
  
"Touma!" Kiyone cried out. Suddenly, feeling returned to her as she felt   
herself grasping onto Sadia's sword with all her might.  
  
A large explosion occurred, followed by a white, blinding light. When the   
dust cleared, there was nothing but a large crater where Touma had once   
stood.  
  
"No…" Seiji began.  
  
Sadia smirked in satisfaction. "That takes care of that, now doesn't it?"  
  
"Not quite." All heads snapped up. Perched in a nearby tree donned in his   
dark blue sub-armor, Hashiba Touma smirked confidently. Jumping down,   
he directed his smirk towards Sadia. "You missed." Sadia's eyes widened   
in disbelief. "Your power is weakening."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Despite what was going on outside, another battle was about to be waged   
inside of Kiyone's mind.   
  
"What?" Sadia found herself back in the void where she had trapped Kiyone. "What's happening?"  
  
Kiyone appeared before her, wearing an armor identical to hers. "Like I   
said, 'It's my body and my mind',"  
  
"Never!" Sadia growled. "I'm in control here, you have to do what I tell you?"   
she reached for her sword, only to find it missing.  
  
Kiyone smirked, holding the weapon in the air. "Do I?" Sadia could only   
stare. "Haruka was made by my father's two hands, therefore it belongs to   
me." Tossing it into the air, she caught in it her other hand, twirling it into a   
fighting position. "Get out!"  
  
Sadia laughed out loud. "Foolish girl!" she exclaimed. "Am I supposed to   
be frightened? So what if you have the sword. It's useless in your hands."  
  
"Is it?" Kiyone didn't look convinced. With a short battle cry, she charged   
towards Sadia with the sword raised high. Energy charged around the   
weapon as she brought it down towards her target...  
  
Sadia caught the blade between her hands. "You're a demi-youja bred in   
the mortal world," she sneered. "You haven't a chance against someone   
like me!"  
  
"I have all the chance I need." she replied. Sadia laughed again. "After all,"   
Kiyone lowered her head slightly, closing her eyes. When she opened them   
again, they glowed a bright blue. "I am my father's daughter!"  
  
Sadia could only scream in rage.  
  
~End of Chapter 19  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Well, it seems as though the tides are starting to turn in the Troopers' favor.  
Maybe they won't have to kill her after all.  
  
Wufei - Hmph.. we shall see..  
  
Indeed. Read on, everyone! 


	21. Chapter 20: It's Alright, It's Okay

Disclaimer - Don't own 'em, but maybe when I become super rich and   
famous,the owners of YST will just give the ownership rights over to me   
cuz I'm so popular... ::cut off by Wufei's stifled laughter:: Hey!! .  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Touma, Seiji, Shuu, Shin, and Ryo watched in awed silence. Standing   
before them, standing deathly still, not speaking a word. She stared blankly,   
her eyes occasionally switching from blue to amber.  
  
"What's happening?" Shin asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"She's fighting her," Seiji whispered. "Kiyone's trying to regain control."  
  
"She'll do it," Touma replied. "I know she will."  
  
As he spoke, Sadia/Kiyone closed her eyes, exhaling softly. When she   
opened them again, they were completely white.  
  
"Kiyone…?" Touma called.  
  
The woman started, raising her sword into the air. With a scream she   
lunged towards him at lightning speeds with the intent of finishing him off.  
  
The warrior of Intellect did not budge. Despite the sharp blade poised at   
his throat, Touma stared into the vacant white depths of the young woman   
before him.  
  
"Kiyone," he said. "Don't give up!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Touma," the white-eyed figure replied. "I can't beat her… the   
only way is to destroy us both."  
  
Touma's eyes widened in shock. "No!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Touma, please!" she exclaimed. "You have to do it! There's no other way!"  
  
"Yes, there is!" Touma replied. "There has to be!!"  
  
"Touma!!" The sword at his neck inched closer. "Kill me!"  
  
"I won't do it! Kiyone, I--"   
  
"Please!!" she exclaimed. "I'm begging you!"  
  
Touma took a deep breath. Calling upon his armor, the warrior of Tenku   
drew his arrow and took aim.  
  
The girl's vacant eyes took on a gentle look. "It's all right, Touma," she told   
him softly. "Just do it!"  
  
Touma nodded slowly and closed his eyes. As he pulled the arrow towards   
him, time seemed to slow down. Before him stood Kiyone dressed in   
Sadia's armor holding him at sword point. If he hadn't known any better, he   
could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. Behind him stood his fellow   
troopers; they watched him with a mix of anxiety, remorse, and fear, and   
respect. They knew what he had to do and - as much as they wanted to -   
they wouldn't stand in his way. Tears began stinging his own closed eyes.  
  
"Weakling mortal!!" Touma's eyes snapped forward to see Kiyone's body   
straining slightly as it slowly moved forward. Sadia was slowly winning.   
"You-won't-beat-me!!" She drove her sword forward.  
  
"Touma, do it NOW!!!!"  
  
The warrior of Intellect let out a scream of frustration, almost forcing his grip   
from the arrow. "SHIN KU HA!!!!"   
  
All of his emotion went into that shot it seemed, for the energy surrounding   
his golden arrow seemed to increase as it neared its target, who was   
screaming in rage with the knowledge that she could not dodge, avoid,   
escape, or survive that shot.  
  
As she braced herself, Kiyone took a deep breath. 'I can do this…' she kept   
telling herself. 'Otou-san, Okaasan… tasukette.'  
  
Before the explosion, Touma could almost see Kiyone thanking him. The   
energy hit her dead on, consuming her body completely as Sadia howled in   
pain, cursing their names. The troopers could only watch in awe as the   
smoke cleared, leaving Kiyone dressed in normal clothes holding the sword   
Haruka in a defensive position.   
  
Touma stared in disbelief.  
  
"Kiyone!!" the Troopers cried out as they ran towards her.  
  
The young woman, half-human, half youja, smiled weakly as the sword   
slipped from her fingers. Without a word she collapsed, falling limp in   
Kongo's arms.  
  
~End of Chapter 20  
  
Author's Notes -  
Kiyone is gone! Oh no!!!! Just kidding... if you want to know what will   
become of Kiyone, keep reading! Child of Saberstryke will be coming  
to a final conclusion in less than 3 chapters! 


	22. Chapter 21: Haruka no Jade, the Child of...

Disclaimer - Much to my displeasure, I do not own Yoroiden Samurai  
Troopers. ::turns a heated glare towards Wufei:: Thanks for ruining my  
dreams, Wufei! .  
  
Wufei: ::hmphs:: Foolish onna.  
  
When the end came, Kiyone thought she would experience pain, but   
instead she felt nothing. A great calm washed over her, like an ocean wave,   
or a calm gentle breeze. After that there was nothing.   
  
"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.   
  
Suddenly, an image appeared before her eyes. A young woman with ebony  
colored hair, stood alone in a windowlit room. It was apparent from her pale  
skin and the dark circles under her eyes that she had not moved from that  
spot in some time.   
  
Kiyone watched this woman - for she knew who she was - with avid interest.  
A few moments passed - Kiyone watching and the woman unseeing -   
before the woman broke the silence, speaking as if there was someone else  
in the room besides herself.  
  
"You told me this would happen..." she replied softly. "I knew it would... I  
dreaded it every waking moment... and yet it has happened... and I cannot   
accept it." She closed her eyes, a dry sob escaping her. "We were to   
grow old together... I wanted to be with you when the end came... and yet  
here I am... all alone..."  
  
Kiyone watched her with tears in her eyes. This ghost of a woman... though  
familiar to her, was not how she had known her... not how she remembered  
her to be. Her mother had never admitted to having any weaknesses,   
certainly not one like this.   
  
She knew she had loved her father, of course, but she had never realized  
that her love for him had run this deeply. The woman was wasting away  
before her eyes.  
  
"Mama..." she tried to draw her attention, but to no avail. "You're not alone,  
kaasan... don't you know I'm here?"  
  
Angeline Kiyone did not seem to notice her presence at all, for she went on  
as if uninterrupted. "I loved you more than life itself..." she replied softly, her  
voice almost hollow. "And if I cannot be with you in life," She produced a   
small knife from a desk drawer by the door. "Then we shall be together in  
death..." She raised the blade to her heart.  
  
Kiyone's eyes went wide with horror. "KAASAN!!!"   
  
The world around her fading into nothing  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She opened her eyes, expecting darkness like that of her mental prison.   
What she saw instead was vast emptiness, white light as far as the eye   
could see. Cherry blossom petals floated down from above her, but there   
wasn't a tree in sight.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, still startled by the dark memory that had  
played itself out before her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"Neither here nor there."  
  
Kiyone looked around for the owner of the voice; there was no one around.   
Had she imagined it? "So, do you mean to say that I'm in limbo?" she   
asked, glancing around.  
  
There was a soft chuckle of another voice. "If you want to call it that, then   
yes."  
  
Kiyone frowned, deep in thought. "So, if I'm in limbo… am I dead?"  
  
"No," the voice replied. "Far from it, in fact."  
  
"Well," Kiyone was growing more and more confused. "Why aren't I then?"   
  
"Because you asked for help."  
  
Gasping slightly, Kiyone turned around. It seemed the voice was close to   
her, but far away at the same time. It was as if it were coming from all   
around her. "You helped me?" she asked. "Are you Kami by any chance?"  
  
There was a deep chuckle. One that she recognized instantly, her eyes   
widened in surprise. Coming towards her, almost as if appearing out of thin   
air, was a figure dressed in armor - the same armor she had seen in her   
dream when she first met the Troopers!   
  
However, now she recognized the armor for what it was, the armor of   
Kenbukyo, master swordsman of the Youja-kai. She understood everything   
now; this was her heritage, her legacy. She was half-human, and she was   
half youja. Most importantly, she was Kenbukyo's daughter - the child of   
Saberstryke.  
  
Making her way towards him in slow, cautious steps, she regarded him   
carefully. The black armor, the long, yellow cloak; it was all similar to the   
armor she had worn under Sadia's control. However, there was one distinct   
difference that Sadia could not duplicate - the deep sword stroke embedded   
deep within the armor's chest plate.  
  
Looking up from the armor, she gazed at the golden faceplate, mesmerized   
by his glowing blue eyes. "Hello, otousan." she replied quietly.  
  
He remained silent for a moment, gazing down at her. After a few moments,   
he reached for his helmet, pulling it off. The unruly, brownish-black hair - now   
streaked with gray, tanned skin; all of it was the same. His clear blue eyes   
were glassy and filled with pride. "Hello," he replied slowly. "Kaze-chan."  
  
Her resolve crumbled, and she rushed into his embrace, sobbing like the   
little girl she had once been should have. She held onto him tightly, fearing   
he would disappear if she let go. "'Tousan, 'tousan, 'tousan…." she cried   
over and over.  
  
Kenbukyo didn't say a word. He didn't admonish her for her immaturity, or   
tell her to dry her tears, he just held onto her. She was his most precious   
treasure, and he had waited years for this moment. After a few minutes, he   
held her at arms' length, smiling down at her.  
  
"Look at you," he replied. "You've become a strong, beautiful young woman.   
You've made me very proud."  
  
"Proud?" Kiyone murmured, wiping away her remaining tears. "How have I   
made you proud? I nearly dishonored you by letting Sadia--,"   
  
"Never mind her." Kenbukyo replied. "She can no longer harm you; you've   
defeated her and discovered the power I always knew was within you."   
Kiyone stared up at him questioningly. "Haruka," he replied. "I made that   
sword for you, Jade. You are of my blood and therefore there is great power   
within you. That is why Haruka was meant to be used by your hands and   
no one else's."  
  
"I don't…" Kiyone's eyes held anxiety and confusion.  
  
Kenbukyo smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes. "I assume your   
friends told you what they knew about me," Kiyone merely nodded.   
"However, there is a bit more to the story than they are aware of."  
  
Before she could ask what he meant, the Demon Swordsman began to tell   
her the truth about himself; how he had been a coldhearted-killing machine,   
tired of the arcane power struggle that was the Youja-kai. Leaving behind   
his wealth and power, Kenbukyo denounced his old ways and resigned from   
his position as a high ranking general in an Imperial army.   
  
However, when Arago came into power, he learned of Kenbukyo's resignation   
and immediately sought the use of his power. Kenbukyo refused his offer,   
only to learn that Arago had really sought what all believed to be the source   
of his power - the Soul Swords of Fervor.  
  
Kiyone noted that Kenbukyo did not disclose to her how he had come   
across the twin blades, but he did reveal that they were much older than he,   
and had been in his possession for quite some time. While they were   
powerful, the swords were only a tool to amplify one's strength, and would   
indeed be a weapon of mass destruction in the hands of a megalomaniac   
like Arago.  
  
Enraged that Kenbukyo refused to relinquish the swords to a 'superior   
warrior' such as himself, Arago called upon all of his minions - even those   
who had once been loyal to Kenbukyo - to take the swords by force. Rather   
than smite them all merely for being weak-willed enough to fall under Arago's   
control, Kenbukyo fled the Youja-kai with the swords and entered the Mortal   
World, where he knew Arago could not follow. Injured, it was there that he   
met Kiyone's mother and fell in love.  
  
"You loved her?" Kiyone repeated, stunned by the whole tale.  
  
"More than anything," Kenbukyo replied softly. "I was willing to give up my   
immortality just so I could spend the rest of my days by her side. But…" He   
paused, a pained expression passing over his features. "Arago still lusted   
after the swords, and I knew that he would not stop until he could acquire   
them. This became all too clear when he came after you."  
  
His daughter took a startled step backwards. "What…?" Kiyone frowned in   
confusion. "When did…"  
  
"You were too young to remember." Kenbukyo explained. "Arago conjured   
all the power he could muster to send a single youja into your world," Kiyone   
flinched at the word 'your'. "With a single task - to kidnap you so that I   
would have no choice but to turn over the swords."  
  
"What happened?" Kiyone asked in a hushed tone.  
  
A ghost of a smile passed over Kenbukyo's face as he spoke, "You repelled   
it." Kiyone looked to him to clarify. "You were not like other children, Jade,"   
he replied. "You had my blood running through your veins - the blood of a   
youja; you were hardly ever sick, your wounds healed very quickly, and you   
had more stamina than mortals twice your age and size."   
  
Kiyone reflected upon this as he continued to speak. "Not only that, but   
even though it was not apparent at the time, you inherited my powers as   
well as your own." There was a hint of pride in his voice again. "Haven't you   
ever wondered why you could never stay put when the wind seemed to be   
calling to you?" Kiyone blinked in surprise in what seemed to be the   
hundredth time. "The winds had once been mine to command, and when   
you used them to repel that youja at only 2 years of age, I knew that the 4   
Winds were to belong to you, Kaze-chan."  
  
Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"   
she asked, still bewildered. "Don't you think I had a right to know?"  
  
"There was no time." Kenbukyo replied sadly. "You were much too young   
to understand the heritage of which you were born into." He placed his   
hands on her shoulders. "Believe me, Kaze-chan, I wanted to tell you   
everything, but I knew my time in your world was very short. With your own   
powers increasing as quickly as Arago's control of the Youja-kai grew, I   
knew staying with you and your mother would only put you in danger."  
  
Kiyone remained quiet a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Is that why   
you went away," she asked. "And didn't come back?" 'And made Kaasan so  
sad...?'  
  
She soon found herself enveloped in another hug. "I would give up heaven   
and Earth if I could take back all the pain I caused you and your mother,   
Jade." Kenbukyo murmured, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I knew I had to   
face Arago, but I was not strong enough to beat him." There was a tinge of   
malice in his voice now. "I faced him, and was defeated." Kiyone's eyes   
traveled down to the deep scar across his chest plate. "I was forced to   
become his servant, a puppet to his whim and beckon call."  
  
Kiyone felt her eyes tear up. Her own father, though once as cruel and   
coldhearted as Arago, had sacrificed everything - his honor, his happiness,   
his freedom - so that she and her mother could be free. But it had cost them   
all very much indeed.  
  
"Still," Kiyone almost swore she heard her father's voice catch slightly. "I   
knew that you would not be safe. There were those who were angry with me   
and wished to take revenge on me through you," Sadia's name immediately   
came to mind. "That is why I had Kokuen-Oh watch over you until you were   
ready."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"To carry on my legacy." Kenbukyo picked up his helmet, separating the   
golden, crown-like faceplate from it. He then placed it on her head. Within   
a few moments, Sadia's armor appeared on her once again, and Haruka   
materialized in her hands.  
  
"I don't understand," she replied, looking herself over. "This is…"  
  
"This armor is yours," Kenbukyo replied. "Sadia possessed you, thinking   
she was seeking my power, when in fact, she was after yours." He smiled   
warmly. "You have succeeded me, taking on the power of the Four winds.   
With your powers, they are at your command, making you a formidable   
opponent to anyone who would threaten you." He leaned forward, kissing   
her cheek. "I wish you the best of luck, Haruka no Jade."  
  
"Haruka no Jade…?" Kiyone murmured. She looked up to see Kenbukyo   
backing away. "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"You asked for my help," he replied. "And I came to you. Now, I am no   
longer needed."  
  
"That's not true!" Kiyone exclaimed. "I still need you - I need you to stay   
with me! Don't leave me alone again, please!"  
  
Kenbukyo chuckled. No longer was Kiyone the small, pigtailed-leaf-chasing   
little girl he had once known. She was all grown up. "You're not alone,   
Kaze-chan," he told her. "I recall a certain group of individuals who care   
about you, and are concerned for your wellbeing." He paused a moment.   
"A certain blue-haired warrior comes to mind…" Kiyone blushed slightly.   
"It's ironic that whom I once thought to be my enemies, became my allies…   
only to befriend my only child." he mused. "I know you will be happy with   
them. You'll protect each other." He began to fade.  
  
"Otousan…" Kiyone called out again frantically. This couldn't be   
happening… she was losing him all over again.  
  
"You are strong, Kiyone," Kenbukyo replied. "There is no need to run   
anymore. Remember to always stand and fight - you will always be   
victorious." A smirk passed over his face. "You are my daughter, after all."  
  
Tears began to well up in Kiyone's eyes once again. "Otousan," she called   
out. "I will see you again, won't I?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "But not yet, not now. You've still so much to do."   
He smiled again. "Still, your mother and I will wait for you until that day   
comes."  
  
"Okaasan?" Kiyone looked around wildly for any signs of her mother.  
  
"She's waiting for the day when we will all be reunited," Kenbukyo replied,   
securing her hands over the hilt of Haruka. "She misses you and she hopes   
you will forgive her."  
  
"I do." Kiyone replied tearfully.  
  
Kenbukyo smiled softly and nodded. "Now, I must go," he replied.   
"Remember that we will meet again." He paused. "But, should you need us   
before then, you know where to look." He tapped on his chest plate where   
his heart would be. She could barely see him now. "Goodbye, Jade." he   
told her. "Know that I love you." With that, he disappeared. Kiyone was   
alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Feeling the warm rays of the sun on her face, Kiyone opened her eyes   
slowly. The previous events came back to her - the encounter with her father,  
her mother's tragic death - almost like a fading memory; except for the vital   
information he had given her. Taking in her surroundings, she realized two   
things: one, she was back in the mansion, in her room; and two, she was   
surrounded by several people. It took a minute for her to focus on their   
faces, but she soon recognized them as Nasuti and the troopers.   
  
She smiled; she was alive. She turned to face them. "Hi."  
  
Shuu was the first to hear her, turning to face her with a wide-eyed, but   
overjoyed look on his face. "Hey, she's awake!" he exclaimed. "She's   
awake!"  
  
Kiyone grinned slightly at the excitement that followed his statement. "How   
long have I been out?" she asked softly, her throat unused to talking.  
  
"Just about two weeks almost," Seiji replied, a worried but relieved   
expression on his face. "I imagine your body and soul needed to heal after   
that whole ordeal."  
  
Kiyone raised her hand to where the golden arrow had pierced her chest in   
the final battle. Glancing around quickly, she noticed the archer whom had   
shot the arrow was missing from the room; she said nothing.  
  
"How do you feel?" Ryo asked.  
  
Kiyone sat up slowly despite the protests of the others. There was no pain   
from her injuries at all, save for a slight cut in her head. There was an ache   
in her heart, but she knew it was not from any physical injury. "I feel fine,"   
she marveled.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're fit to walk, right?" Seiji asked quietly. The others   
glanced up him in curiosity.  
  
"I guess so. Why?"  
  
Seiji paused, glancing at Ryo who gave him a nod of approval. "I think   
there's a certain trooper who'd really like to see you… alone."  
  
There were a couple snickers from the others that caused Kiyone to blush.   
She recovered quickly however, as she felt a warm feeling inside of her.   
She was safe, surrounded by people who cared about her. Her father had   
been right; she was finally home.  
  
~End of Chapter 21 


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue: True LoveSacrifice ...

Disclaimer - I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers... ::lip quivers a bit  
before she breaks out into a fit of tears::  
  
Wufei - ::hmphs:: Weak Onna  
  
Author's Note - Okay guys, this is it! The final chapter of Child of  
Saberstryke, I wanna thank you guys for your great reviews (however  
few they were). Now that Kiyone is free from Sadia's hold, who will  
she finally open her heart to? Read on and find out!  
  
Chapter 23 - Epilogue  
  
"It's over, Touma! She's too far gone. Give it up already!"  
  
Never had he seen the blue-haired trooper - usually the calmest and most  
mature of the group - exhibit such frustration, desparation, and downright  
obstinance all at one time; even when it was his life that was at stake.  
  
He was bruised and bleeding, but he still persisted as if nothing had   
changed. He behaved as though more than his life was at stake, which  
was true. It seemed he was willing to give it all up...  
  
"No!" There was suddenly a bright look in Touma's eyes,   
as if a heavy weight was suddenly being lifted off of his shoulders. He  
turned on his friends with newfound energy. "I love her!"  
  
And Seiji suddenly believed his words to be true. Touma did in fact love  
Kiyone; possibly with more passion than he had loved anything. He knew  
how much that admission was costing him; he was standing against his  
friends to protect a woman who possessed the strength and ability to  
take over or destroy the world. And he didn't care, all that mattered to him  
was that she was safe.  
  
The warrior of courtesy admitted defeat. There was no doubt in his mind  
that his feelings for the young woman were deep - deeper than he was  
accustomed to feeling for a woman - but they were nothing compared to  
Touma's love. He had been willing to give up everything for her and losing  
her - any in way - would have surely destroyed him.   
  
Seiji could not, would not do that to him; Touma was his friend after all.  
  
"That was noble of you," Seiji looked up to see Ryo standing next to him.  
  
Seiji offered his friend and leader a small smile. "Yeah well, it was the  
right thing to do." he replied. "They were made for each other. It's just too  
bad it took me so long to realize it..."  
  
Ryo gave him a sympathetic look, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seiji..."  
  
Straightening up, the blonde haired trooper gave him a reassuring grin. "Hey,  
don't worry about me." he replied. "I'll be all right. Besides, this is me we're   
talkin' about."   
  
Ryo nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "There are other fish in the sea."  
  
'True,' Seiji nodded and smiled, though unnoticed by the Troopers' leader, the  
smile did not quite reach his eyes. 'But no other Kiyone's...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The back porch behind the Yagyuu mansion was eerily quiet. Allowing   
silence to invade all of his senses, and probe past moments back to the  
surface of his subconscious mind.  
  
~"I can't beat her… the only way is to destroy us both."~  
  
Touma flinched, the memory of the past events still fresh in his mind. She   
had asked him to kill her - the only woman he… Did she even know what it   
was she was asking of him?  
  
~"Touma, please!"~ Touma had never seen such desperation in her eyes.   
~"You have to do it! There's no other way!"~  
  
He didn't want her to have to suffer any more than she was at that moment,   
but he didn't want to lose her either. He had experienced life without her,   
how could he manage knowing he had caused her demise?  
  
~"Touma!!"~ The sword threatening to pierce his throat was nothing compared   
to the pain Touma was feeling on the inside. They were linked somehow,   
Touma hadn't realized how or when it happened, but he felt as if he could   
feel every bit of pain Kiyone was experiencing at that moment. ~"Kill me!"~  
  
Didn't she know how he felt about her? Didn't he know what it would do to   
him if he couldn't see her smiling face anymore? Couldn't she see how   
much he lo…  
  
~"Please!! I'm begging you!"~  
  
Touma closed his eyes, blocking out the voices in his head. The worst was   
over, they had succeeded, hadn't they? He let out an exasperated breath,   
trying to focus on the scenery around him. He had left the room the   
moment the others had starting fussing over Kiyone to seek refuge on the   
back porch.  
  
'This is the first place I actually got to talk to her,' he thought remembering   
how graceful her movements had been as her hand had flown across her   
sketchbook page. He could think of nothing but her at that moment, and he   
could think of nothing but her now.  
  
'It's my fault she was hurt…' he kept telling himself. He let out another sigh.   
"If only I had told her…!"  
  
"Told me what?" Touma blinked and jumped up, turning to face Kiyone   
standing at the back porch door. He blushed slightly before turning away   
and sitting back down on the step.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting still?" he asked softly.  
  
Kiyone smirked, closing the door behind her as she approached him. "Isn't   
two weeks enough?" she asked jokingly. "Actually, I'm kinda tired of being   
tired."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Touma turned towards the lake and started to laugh.  
  
Kiyone blinked, staring at his back as he shook from laughter. But after  
hearing him take in a shaky breath, she became worried, and stooped down   
next to him. Tears were running down his face as he laughed. "Touma…"   
she began.  
  
Touma continued to laugh as tears streaked down his face. "You shouldn't   
be worried about me…" he breathed.  
  
"And just why not?" she asked, trying to sound indignant, although she was   
still worried. Touma quieted a moment. "Touma?"  
  
Touma looked up at her. "It's all my fault!" he exclaimed. "You were hurt   
because of me!"  
  
Kiyone's face softened as she touched his shoulder gently; he flinched   
before relaxing a bit. She could feel the guilt coming off him in waves and   
was a bit startled by it. Didn't he realize how grateful she was to him?   
  
"You did what you had to do… I asked to you free me…" she told him. "I   
wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you."  
  
Touma shook his head. "I could've killed you!"  
  
Kiyone glared at him. "But I'm still here!" She grasped his shoulders,   
startling him. "I'm still here, Touma… you saved me."  
  
Touma flushed slightly, looking away. "You don't understand…" he replied   
softly. "It would've been bad enough if you just left," He clenched his fists   
tightly. "I couldn't handle the thought of not being able to see you again   
because I… I…"  
  
Kiyone was floored. "You mean you were that worried?" she asked,   
bewildered. Touma didn't respond. "If you didn't want me to go, why didn't   
you say anything?"  
  
Touma gave her a hesitant, sideways glance. "Would you have stayed if I   
did?"  
  
It was Kiyone's turn to look flustered. "I don't really know…" she admitted.   
"I did have a lot of stuff to deal with then…" She paused and shook her   
head. "Everything in my head is so unclear now… but, I do remember what   
you told me during the fight," She noticed Touma's body tense up slightly.   
"You were right about me; I was afraid… of letting people in." She looked up   
at him. "I thought that if I let anyone get close to me like you managed to   
do, I'd lose them just like I did my parents."  
  
"I'd never do that to you, Kiyone," Touma said suddenly. "I didn't want to   
hurt you in any way - that's why I couldn't bring myself to do what you asked   
me."  
  
"But you did shoot the arrow--"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Kiyone looked confused. Touma looked down at   
the ground. "Before you left, you asked me how I felt about you. And I,   
being a coward, was unable to answer you wanted… because it wasn't the   
truth…"  
  
Kiyone felt her heart beginning to constrict, but she waited for him to finish.  
  
Touma took a deep breath, mustering up all of his courage. "Kiyone, I don't   
like you…" he replied. "I love you."  
  
There was a deafening silence in the forest surrounding the house, quickly   
followed by Kiyone's hand rounding over the back of Touma's head.  
  
"OWWwwww!" Touma clutched his head in surprise, staring up at Kiyone in   
bewilderment. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
Kiyone fought the urge not to laugh, keeping the look of mock anger on her   
face. "I go like the wind goes, remember?" Touma fought the urge not to   
face fault. Kiyone continued on, "Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
Stilling rubbing his head gingerly, Touma looked up at her abashed. "I didn't   
think you'd feel the same," he answered. "I mean, you and Seiji seemed to   
hit it off so well, so I…"  
  
"Oh, come on, Touma," Kiyone mocked scolded. "With a 250 IQ you still   
couldn't figure it out?" Touma blinked. "Seiji was the one who told me where   
you were."  
  
"So you and Seiji aren't…? I mean, you…" The message still wasn't getting   
across.  
  
Kiyone shook her head, remembering the words she had spoken at her   
father's tombstone. "I like Seiji," she replied. "But what I feel for him is   
strictly platonic." She smiled, sensing his relief; it looked as though the   
warrior of courtesy would be getting a thank you and an apology in the near   
future. "It took me a while to realize, because I was so stubborn, that there   
was only one guy for me…"  
  
Touma quirked an eyebrow at this.  
  
"I soon came to realize that this guy had always been there for me in his   
own discreet little ways. He's smart, a little shy, but he's gentle, and he   
somehow always knows what I need to feel better. He was sad at the   
thought of me being with someone else, but he never said a word, thinking   
that if I was happy, that was enough." She paused, massaging his  
shoulder gently. She could feel the tension ebbing away from him as quickly  
as it left her own body. "But when I was in danger, he stood up against his   
closest friends to assure my safety; he was even willing to put his life on the   
line to protect me. We're alike in some ways, and somehow he's been   
bound to me since the very beginning because our powers are so similar. I'm  
surprised it took me this long to realize it."   
  
Touma's eyes widened slightly. Was that why he had felt so connected to   
her; because Tenku and Haruka drew upon similar elements - wind and sky?   
He soon found that it didn't matter as Kiyone continued.   
  
"I want him to know that I want to share this bond with him forever and   
always," She leaned forward and hugged him. "Because I love him just as   
much as he loves me."  
  
Touma didn't know what to say; his happiness wouldn't allow him coherent   
thought. He could feel Kiyone's love and her arms around him, and that was   
enough. "So... are you gonna tell him what you just told me?"  
  
Her hold on him tightened a little as she let out a small chuckle. "Baka..."  
  
A small smile graced Touma's lips. "Kiyone…" he replied softly, wrapping   
his arms around her.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you want me to stay, Touma." she replied. "If you want   
me to, I'll stay by your side forever."  
  
Touma nodded, nuzzling his head in her hair. How long he had wanted   
this. "And if the wind calls to you again, I'll stay by your side where ever   
you want to go. I'd travel to the ends of the Earth if you wanted me to."  
  
Kiyone looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Touma, thank you so much…   
for everything. You saved my life, and my soul. I can never begin to repay   
you."  
  
Touma flushed slightly like a little boy, realizing how close their lips where   
to each other. He hadn't felt this elated since Arago had been defeated for   
good. "You already have."  
  
Catching his meaning, Kiyone leaned forward towards him preparing to kiss   
him…  
  
~WHUMP~ The back porch door flew up as Nasuti and the other troopers   
fell outwards in a neat little pile, completely spoiling the moment.  
  
"Well, this is awkward…" Shin said bashfully.  
  
"We really weren't spying," Nasuti stammered. "We were just checking to   
see how dark it was outside…"  
  
"Lame, Nasuti… Really lame…"  
  
"Hey, you guys weren't doing anything you weren't supposed to, were   
you?" Ryo's tiger blue eyes twinkled knowingly with amusement.  
  
"No!" "Maybe." The couple exchanged glances before turning back towards   
the others.  
  
Shin laughed. "Touma, are you blushing?"  
  
"No… no, I'm not," Touma stammered, his face reddening a few more   
shades. He could only gawk as Ryo grinned and handed Shin a ten-dollar   
bill. These guys were impossible!  
  
Kiyone giggled in a girlish fashion. "Aw, poor Touma," she cooed. "You're   
as red as a tomato--" Her face lit up as an idea struck her. "Toma-chan!"  
  
Touma didn't know whether to feel elated or embarrassed. Everyone fell   
silent.  
  
Shuu could no longer contain his laughter. "Now you've got a nickname, too!"  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
